The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2 (Replaced with As Fate Would Have it)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Eve, Dylan, the ninja, and the rest of the gang are back and everything has been perfect for at least three months. They think their futures are looking bright and that nothing can stop them now. But when old enemies come back for revenge, will they succeed or will. They. Fall? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Missing!

**A.N: Guess who's back? Take a guess. Okay, It's me! :D I am back and ready to start a sequel for my most beloved fanfic yet. "The Ninja and the Housekeeper"! You all loved the first story so I figured, "Why end it? Let's keep going!" so here I am! :) This is going to be good I can already tell. I hope you all like this first chapter. Okay I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys enjoy this already. Okay, Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Three months later:**

The sun was shining in the sky yet again. Another great day was starting in Ninjago, but today was special. Today was the Ninjago community block party. From all around people would bring food and everyone would just chill out and just be together like a family should be. The humans heard that even the serpentine were coming. Some were still terrified of those human snakes but most were calm for the serpentine helped them fight and defeat Chen the first time he attacked. For the past three months Ninjago had been completely peaceful. It's like all the crime knew that it was time to call it quits. The gang was doing alright as well. The only problems they were having we're Kai and Skylor's new baby, Serafina, and planning for Jay and Nya's wedding in the upcoming spring. There was so much to do for both and everyone was just running around taking care of the child and helping Jay and Nya plan the wedding. At least today would be a great day for them to relax. Over the last few months a lot of other things had changed too. Eve and Dylan moved out of the boarding school and bought an apartment of their own. Eve was to still remain their housekeeper but just live in a different place. Eliza and Brody had gotten an apartment in the same building as Eve and Dylan but Eliza was just barely getting by because she was still looking for a job. Her parents were sending her some cash so that she could pay the bills. Yep, everything was changing...little did they know their lives would change even more.

* * *

Sunlight hit a young woman's face. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of red that glistened in the light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her arm and let out a yawn.

"Good morning, Kai." She said stretching her arms out, she looked around to find that the guy she called out to was not in the room. The room was filled with boxes of unpacked furniture they bought and she was the only living thing in the room.

The woman climbed out of bed and slipped her robe on tying it into a bow. "Kai?" She said looking around, she walked out of the room and down the hall and into the kitchen. Where she saw a certain raven-haired girl with a female robot making what looked like sandwiches.

"Hey Nya, have you seen Kai this morning?" The red-haired girl asked, the raven-haired girl known as Nya turned to look at the redhead and shook her head.

"Sorry Skylor I haven't..." She went back to preparing the sandwiches. "In fact, I haven't seen the likes of Jay either..."

The female robot turned around to face the two girls.

"I don't detect Zane's presence here either..."

"I'll call Eve, maybe she's seen them." Skylor said, she walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. She picked up the receiver and dialed Eve's number and listened to the phone ringing on the other side in Eve's apartment.

* * *

Eve was with her son Dylan. They were in the park and Dylan was still two years old and she was pushing him on the swings. Then she blinked and he looked the way he did now. The others were in the park with them as well. Kai and Skylor were playing with Serafina in the sandbox, Jay and Nya were sitting on a nearby bench making out, Zane and P.I.X.A.L were enjoying the scenery and Lloyd was right by Eve's side. He smiled at her and she smiled too and they were about to kiss when a large black vortex formed in the sky and everyone was being sucked in. Eve then looked in a certain direction and saw Luke holding the realm crystal smiling evilly. Eve put her hand to her chest hoping to find necklace resting there to feel nothing but her bare chest. Lloyd grabbed onto Eve's hand and Eve had her other hand holding Dylan's but the force was too strong and Lloyd got sucked up into the vortex.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eve yelled, Eve struggled to hold onto Dylan's hand but then the twelve-year-old boy was ripped from her hand and pulled into the vortex with his mother following.

"Mommy! Help!" Dylan cried out, Eve grabbed onto his hand and held him tight. They both screamed as they were sucked into the dark black vortex.

* * *

Eve shot straight up gasping. She breathed heavily in and out. Sweat was coating her face and chest and she was hearing a ringing noise. She looked around the room. There were boxes just like in Kai and Skylor's room but only the boxes contained furniture she already owned. She looked over at the nightstand next to her bed. There she saw the Realm Necklace that she had received when she discovered she was the Master of Voids. She then gave her attention. To the ringing noise. She relaxed when she realized that the ringing sound was coming from the phone in the other room. She got up and pulled on her bright blue robe and tied the sash around her waist. She exited her room and walked down the hall to the living room. There were boxes piled up in the hallway as well and also in the room that was now Dylan's room. Since they first moved a week ago things had been a mess and they were still having trouble unpacking.

* * *

She entered her new living room and walked over to the patio door that currently had the curtains shut. She opened the curtains and sunlight flooded into the room adding a glowing light around her caramel blonde hair. She walked over to the phone that had now stopped ringing and checked the caller ID to see who had called her. She figured it was probably Eliza asking her about what to bring to the picnic. When she saw that the call was from the boarding school, she grew a little confused. All of the calls that she had gotten for the last week had been from Eliza; asking her if she knew where this park was or where this post office was or where this supermarket was...she was honestly a little tired of it.

Eve picked up the phone and called the boarding school back and the phone was picked up by Skylor.

"Hello?" Skylor said over the phone, "Hey Skylor, it's Eve." Eve said drowsily, "Oh Eve! Thank goodness you finally picked up!" Skylor said, Eve rubbed her tired eyes again with her finger and her thumb while she listened to Skylor speak.

"Skylor, what is it? I'm very tired." Eve said obviously drained out, the move had really wiped her out so she was a little grouchy from being sleep deprived.

"It's the guys, they're missing." Skylor said,

"Missing? Are you sure?" Eve asked,

"Yes. I was calling because I thought they were with you." Skylor explained,

"No, they're not here." Eve said, "It's just me and Dylan-." Eve cut herself off. She realized something, the apartment was quiet...too quiet...

"Please hold on, Skylor." Eve said, she placed the phone down and slowly walked down the hall. She noticed Dylan's door was cracked open a bit. She opened it with a slight creak and peaked inside. The room was empty except for the unpacked boxes which she specifically told him to start unpacking last night. His bed was messy and the window was opened; the white curtain over the window was flowing in the wind that was coming in through it. The room was completely silent.

Eve stepped into the room a little bit. "Dylan? Dylan?" She called out softly, there was no response. She hurried for the bathroom where she found the door closed. She knocked.

"Dylan? Baby are you in there?" She asked now sounding worried, there was no response again. She opened the door and to find that the bathroom was empty.

' _Oh no...'_ Eve thought to herself, she ran back into the living room and picked the phone up again. She was relieved Skylor was still there.

"Skylor! It's horrible! Dylan's missing!" Eve yelled over the phone,

"What?!" Skylor asked suddenly concerned herself, "Don't worry Eve, I'm sure we'll find him."

"Oh but where could he have gone?!" Eve asked still worried,

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Kai yelled,

"Yeah!" Jay yelled,

"This is what I'm talking about!" Cole yelled as well,

"Yes, this _is_ rather enjoying!" Zane added on,

"Yeah! well remember that I'm still faster than you!" Kai bragged to Cole,

"Well at least I'm faster than Jay!" Cole bragged as well,

"Hey! I'm faster than Zane!" Jay said bragging too,

"I believe that you are all disillusioned. Clearly the fastest one is me!" Zane said smiling proudly,

"Guys, don't you remember? you guys have not beaten me yet!" Lloyd bragged, the guys were all flying around on their energy dragons somewhere over the forest about thirty miles from home and forty miles from the city. They always went out early on a nice summer morning like this and fly around on their energy dragons to wake up and get some fresh air. They would fly around and see who could go the fastest. They usually managed to sneak out and make it back before anyone woke up and noticed, but today they kind of lost track of time.

"Haha! Oh yeah! Sorry Lloyd." Kai said laughing, "We forgot that your energy dragon is the fastest."

Suddenly, a dark blue, blackish beam zipped past in between Kai's dragon and Lloyd's dragon. The dragon flew a little bit higher up than them, it's rider laughing like he was celebrating a victory.

"None of you are the fastest!" The rider said, "I am." It went high up in the air and then plummeted downwards and dived into a mucky pond.

The guys gasped. "Oh no!" Jay said worried, then they saw bubbles surfacing up above the muck. Suddenly out popped a twelve-year-old boy. The boy was tall but not as tall as the guys. His sideswept brown hair was now slicked back with mud. His baby blue ninja suit now fully stained with mud. He looked at his reflection in the pond and laughed at what he saw. He slowly wadded out of the pond full of mud and the ninja flew their energy dragons down to the pond and deactivated their dragons. They ran over to the mud covered kid.

"Dylan! are you okay?" Kai asked worried, Dylan smirked and said, "Yep! Never better!" Zane eyed the kid with a humored look.

"Your mother certainly isn't going to want you looking like that. Ice!" He spun is ice tornado and formed a small ice arch over Dylan. He looked at Kai and gave a nod and Kai ran towards the kid.

"NINJAGO!" He yelled, he hopped up onto the top of the small ice arch and formed his fire tornado and melted all of the ice down into warm water. The water fell down upon the twelve-year-old soaking him. Dylan however liked how warm the water felt. He opened his eyes and looked at the ninja with the smile that was almost always plastered on his face.

"Just one more thing…" Jay said, he held his hands out in front of him and made wind come out of his hands. The small but powerful gusts of wind quickly dried the twelve-year-old and he welcomed the wind gratefully. When he was completely dry Jay stopped the wind and Dylan was now all clean. Dylan looked at himself, his clothes as clean as they were when he put them on that morning.

"There, now you won't get in trouble with your mom." Jay said giving him a wink,

"Thanks guys." Dylan smiled, "So uh..what exactly were you doing there, runt?" Kai asked,

"It's my new move! I call it: A Daredevil Dive!" Dylan said making a triumphant pose,

"Hm, I like it." Kai said, "How do you do the move exactly?" He asked,

"It's easy!" Dylan said, "First you get on your dragon…" he built up his storm powers and formed his storm dragon. It was a pretty sick looking dragon with glowing blue and black scales with about the same facial structure and look as Cole's old dragon Rocky. The ninja missed their old dragons.

"Then you go hiiiiigggghhhh up!" Dylan continued, he flew his dragon up to about the same altitude as before. The ninja were still watching him from down below.

Dylan and his dragon suddenly began to plummet towards the pond again. "Then you plummet towards the pond like you're going to do a dive!" Dylan yelled loudly over the altitude and winds that sped past him and his dragon as the two of them went down,

The ninja gasped. They didn't want Dylan to get all muddy again. Eve would kill them! Before he could hit the pond, Lloyd threw out an energy shield over the surface of the entire pond which prevented Dylan and his dragon from plummeting under.

Dylan flew back to the ninja and deactivated his dragon and fell to the ground in his feet.

"What was that for?!" Dylan said grumpily, "We just don't want you getting your suit dirty again." Lloyd explained,

"Come on, we're riding dragons, not going to some party."

"Wait, party!" Jay said, "Oh no the block party! It's today!"

"No way!" Cole said, "The block party's on the 5th."

"Today _is_ the 5th!" Jay yelled, "Aww man the girls are going to murder us!"

"Relax, I'm sure they're not even up yet." Kai said,

"Not even up yet. It's 10:00 in the morning of course they're already up!" Jay yelled,

"Look, we're going to have to face them sooner or later. So let's just go back and explain everything." Lloyd said calmly,

"Okay." Jay said, "But I can tell we're already in for it."

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter. Will they get back in time? Will Eve freak out on the guys? Let me know what you think. Leave a review, a favorite, or a follow if you like :) My goal in this story is to get 1000 reviews! Longshot I know, but hey...you gotta have a dream you know?**


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Snakes

**A.N: Hello everyone. What did I miss-? Whoa. My story is that liked already? Well if you guys like it so much then I should give you the next chapter huh? Okay, you guys asked for more and it is here! Let's see what will happen to the ninja when they get back to the boarding school.**

* * *

The guys hopped back on their energy dragons and flew back to the boarding school faster than the speed of light. They were so afraid of the lectures they were going to get when they got back.

"Oh man, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Dylan said, "I was the one who asked to tag along!"

"Don't sweat it little dude, we'll cover for 'ya." Lloyd assured him,

"Dylan shot the ninja a smile. "Thanks, Lloyd." He said, "How do you think she'll take it?" Jay asked the twelve-year-old,

"Knowing my mom, not that good." Dylan said,

"Whoa Dylan, your mom has been pretty strict lately." Kai pointed out,

Dylan sighed. "It's the move…" He said, "For the past few weeks she's been nothing but a grump!"

"I thought you two moved out a week ago." Jay said,

"Yeah, but she helped Miss Suzuki move in the week before. She never let's me go anywhere anymore! and now she's going to probably get on my back about the unpacked boxes that are still in my room!"

Before they knew it they got back to the boarding school and ran up the many flights of stairs. When they reached the Staff Quarters, they hesitated before entering.

* * *

"Oh, I don't understand, where could've they gone?!" Eve said worriedly, "What if something's happened?!"

"Eve I know the guys, they can hold their own." Skylor said, Eve was pacing back and forth while Skylor and P.I.X.A.L were sitting at the table.

"Yeah but what about my little Dillie?! He can't handle being by himself out there!" Eve said,

"He wasn't alone." A voice said, Eve whirled around and the girls looked past her and saw the guys were now with them in the room.

"Dille!" Eve yelled, she ran over to the young boy and hugged her son tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Dylan said struggling, Eve let go but still kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, I was so worried about you. Don't you ever sneak out again!" She said sternly,

"Eve he was fine, he was with us." Lloyd said, Eve looked up from her son and glared at the Golden Ninja.

"You…" She marched up to him and grabbed the front of his ninja suit.

"What have I told you?! Don't take Dylan anywhere without letting me know first! He could've been hurt!"

"Relax, we were just flying dragons." Lloyd told her,

"You were _WHAT_?!" Eve said furious, she was now in full anger mode; her eyes fiery with anger and her nostrils were flaring.

Dylan then stepped in the way.

"Mom, I'm fine. Now can we just drop this situation?" He asked, Eve sighed, she rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance with herself for making a scene.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just the move has gotten me all stressed out." Eve apologized,

"It's okay." Kai said, "You're just tense. Today's the block party, you don't need to stress out."

"Yeah, you're right." Eve said, Eve then turned to the girls sitting at the table.

"So girls, what are we bringing to the party?" Eve asked, Skylor and P.I.X.A.L stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. Skylor picked up a box that had frost on it and P.I.X.A.L pulled out a pie.

"I bought a cheesecake." Skylor said, "I made a pie." P.I.X.A.L replied smiling,

"She'll probably end up throwing it away." Jay whispered to Cole, Cole laughed a little.

Eve shot the master of lightning a glare. "Jay!" She whispered in an offended tone,

"But it's true! Remember the slop that she made us eat in the Cursed Realm?! I didn't feel right for a week!"

"Shut up." Eve whispered angrily through gritted teeth, "Sorry." Jay said finally shutting up,

Nya then came into the room from down the hall. She was wearing clothes that were different from the ones she normally wore. She was wearing a purple blouse and white jeans.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled, "Flying dragons." Eve said still not happy with them either,

" _Again?!"_ Nya said annoyed with the answer that she got from Eve,

"Yeah, sorry sis. We wanted some fresh air." Kai explained, "You promised you were going to help us get things ready for the block party! Remember, it's in our honor." She was right, the whole block part was to celebrate them saving Ninjago yet again from Luke and the Preeminent. Come to think of it, Ninjago City had been throwing a lot of block parties throughout the past year.

"Oh yeah that's right." Kai said, "It's to thank us for saving Ninjago from Luke and the Preeminent. Although it was really Eve who saved the day." Eve blushed at that comment. She was really flattered to be the hero. She was only ever good at her main hobbies and she had never saved the day before.

* * *

Downtown Ninjago City was already done with setting up the party. The stages where the bands were going to play their music were already set up. People were already starting to arrive as well. Some were wearing skimpy outfits and had their faces painted like they were part of some ancient tribe. After an hour, he bands had arrived and gotten the music started. The gang went to Eve and Dylan's apartment building and picked up Eliza and Brody and then drove down a few blocks to get to the party which had already started.

A grungy rock band was in the stage. Their hair was obviously dyed black and were wearing black and white face paint. **A.N: They're supposed to be a parody of KISS even though I was never a fan.**

"Hello Ninjago City! Are you all ready to rock?!" The lead singer of the band yelled into the microphone, everyone cheered around the gang while they just looked at everyone confused.

"Yeah, hit it!" The leader yelled, then the drummer began to drum a good beat and then the guitars began wailing and the basses began thumping and the keyboard player was playing synthesized chords. The ninja were still a little confused for a minute until they saw Dylan and Brody rocking out to the music in front of them. Then the ninja started dancing while the girls just stood and watched for they wanted to retain their dignity.

"I don't know if this music is a good idea." Skylor said to Eve and Nya over the loud music, the two girls looked at her.

"This music will wake up Serafina. These last two months have been Gemara with her, it's been hard to get her to fall asleep." Skylor bounced the sleeping baby in her arms lightly shushing her while the music continued to play on loudly.

Jay then grabbed Nya's hand so they could dance together. She looked at Skylor.

"Skylor, you need to loosen up." She said, Jay then dragged her towards him harder and the two began to dance together.

Eve looked at Skylor and shrugged.

"She's got a point, it's a party." Then she ran over and started dancing with Lloyd.

Skylor looked at everyone dancing around her and sighed. Normally she would dance like crazy too but she was a mother now which meant she had to be responsible. She turned and began to walk away when she froze up and her eyes widened. For she saw before her the fearsome serpentine led by Scales. Eve walked up to Skylor not even noticing the snakes.

"What's wrong, Skylor?" Eve said, she looked at what Skylor was staring at. When she saw the treacherous snakes, Eve let out a scream.

"Snakes!" She yelled, the guys immediately ran over ready to attack whatever was trying to hurt them.

"What? What?" Lloyd asked alarmed by Eve's screams,

Eve gestured towards Scales and the other snakes. "Snakes!" Eve yelled, as it turned out, while everyone else knew of the serpentine coming to the party, the ninja kind of missed the memo.

"Hello." Scales said waving friendly, "Scales! We should've known!" Jay said angrily, Eve immediately grasped hold of her Realm Necklace.

"You'd better back off before I send you somewhere you will be forever tortured by powers even greater than you can imagine!" She said in a threatening tone,

Scales and the other snakes threw their arms up and Scales said, "Whoa young lady relax-x-x-x-x-x. We're just here for the party." Scales explained, the ninja lowered their defenses and looked at the snakes confused.

"Really? No one told us you were coming." Kai said, "We were invited and we gladly ac-c-c-c-cepted the invitation." Scales replied,

Eve then let go of her necklace. Meanwhile Dylan and Brody were clinging to their mothers scared. "My apologies dear snakes. I completely forgot that both races have been joined and are one now." She said, Scales' wife then gave Eve a nod.

"No need to ex-x-xplain. We unders-s-stand perfectly. We too are still getting us-s-sed to the whole ordeal." She said assuringly, Eve nodded back.

That's when Dylan noticed that there was a blue and white snake about his age clinching to Scale's wife. He curiously let of his mother and approached the young snake while the parents continued to talk.

"So this is the girl who defeated the Preeminent." Scales said, he shook Eve's hand and said, "Me and my people owe you a debt of gratitude." Eve pulled her hand away and blushed at the compliment. " oh it was nothing really." She said, Dylan was now very close to the child snake. The child snake gasped and hid behind his mother and Dylan smiled and waved.

"Hi." Dylan said, "H-hi." The child snake replied shyly, "I'm Dylan, what's your name?" Dylan asked curiously, "S-Scales Jr." Scales Jr. stuttered, "B-But, you can call me Junior."

"Hi Junior." Dylan smiled, "Do you wanna meet a friend of mine?" Dylan asked, feeling less shy now, Junior nodded his head and gestured Brody over.

Brody walked up grinning at the snake child. He held his hand out for Junior to shake it.

"What's up? I'm Brody." Brody said happily, Junior shook Brody's hand and said, "Scales Junior. But you can call me Junior."

"Junior huh? Cool name. I always wanted that name." Brody said, just then, a small purple snake who looked almost identical to Scale's wife came out from behind Scales' wife as well.

"Junior, can I hang out with your friends too?" She asked in a shy high pitched voice,

"Ugh! Scalene I told you not to talk to me when I'm with friends!" Junior snapped,

"Sorry, I just think they look nice." She said shyly twittling her thumbs,

"Who's this?" Dylan asked, Junior sighed. "This is my sister..." He said bored and annoyed with the little girl snake,

"Oh, I'm Dylan. What's your name?" Dylan asked,

"Scalene." Scalene said, "Heh, kind of like the triangle." Brody said chuckling, Dylan elbowed Brody in the chest. "Ow." Brody groaned rubbing his chest, Do you wanna hang out with us too?" Dylan asked

"Nope, nope, she doesn't." Junior said stepping in front of her,

"Junior, let your sister hang with you." Scales' wife said sternly, Junior rolled his red ringed eyes and sighed.

"Yes mother." He said annoyed,

"Thanks Dylan." Scalene said smiling, "No problem." Dylan told her, after that the party just continued to go on. People were still into the music and were actually very comfortable around the snakes.

* * *

After the band played their fifth and final song, Borg wheeled up onstage and began to tap the mic.

"Hello? Hello? Testing testing 1 2 3." He said speaking into the mic still tapping it, then out of nowhere a loud ringing sound came from the amps making everyone cringe and cover up their ears. When the noise died down, everyone uncovered their ears and Borg began to speak.

"Ninjago City! Today we once again celebrate the ninja saving Ninjago from the drastic Preeminent and the dastardly Luke making Ninjago a safer place once more!" Everyone went crazy at the mention of the ninja.

Borg wheeled to the side. "Get up here ninja!" He said, the entire gang went up the steps on the side of the stage. They faced the crowd and Kai took the mic.

"Thank you, but he one you should really be cheering for the person who really defeated the Preeminent..." Kai stepped to the side and Eve stepped up. She looked at Kai who just gave her a nod and handed her the mic. Eve took the mic nervously and looked at the crowd. They were staring at her in silence. She shivered and brought the mic up to her lips. She hesitated for a minute and then spoke into the mic.

"I am grateful to be of service to our country and I can promise you..that Ninjago will remain safe for quite a while."

Everyone began to applaud and cheer for her and then the other ninja stepped up beside her and Jay took the mic from Eve's hand.

"Give it up everyone! The Aether Ninja!" He yelled in his usual high-spirited tone, everyone was now going crazy for Eve and her portal powers. That's when Eve wondered about her powers. If she was a descendant then which parent did she get her Aether powers from. She decided to ask Sensei about it but now was not the right time. It was a party, it was supposed to be fun.

* * *

Dylan was dancing around with Brody and Scales Jr. He looked towards the area where snacks were laid out and noticed that Scalene was having trouble reaching the red plastic cups because they were placed too far back and she couldn't reach. Feeling sympathy for the little snake girl, he went over and grabbed a plastic cup from the oil and handed it to her.

"Here you go." Dylan smiled warmly, Scalene took the cup with a shaking hand. She had never seen humans up close before.

"Th-Th-Thank you..um..." She said trailing off, "I'm sorry, I forgot your name." She said,

Dylan laughed a little. "Don't worry, it's Dylan." He told her,

"Oh, right. Thanks Dylan." Scalene smiled shyly, "Anytime." Dylan winked, then he walked back over to Brody and Scales Jr. Scalene just smiled because the first humans she met, were her new friends.

* * *

As Eve tucked Dylan into bed and kissed his head goodnight her mind was buzzing with questions. Which parent did she inherit her powers from? Her mother or her father? How long did she have these powers? And why did they unlock now? So many questions, so little answers. She decided to not clutter her mind right now. She walked into the living room and unpacked three more boxes from the move. When she checked the clock she saw that the time was 12:30. She knew she had to stop unpacking and go to sleep.

Eve went to her room without even bothering to change out of her clothes. She was beat! She knew however that she would have to drop Dylan off at Eliza's tomorrow because she didn't want Dylan to be bored at the boarding school. Plus he could hang out with Brody and Eliza said she worked it out with Scales Jr.'s mother and they have a play date settled.

Too tired to even think anymore, Eve pulled her covers over her body so close to falling asleep.

* * *

 **There you go, the next chapter...Now, I hate tto break it to 'ya guys but it's going to be hard to update because I'm returning to school on Tuesday. I hate school so much, school's the worst. you know why? Because I'll have less time to write this! :P Oh well, I'll try to update the next chapter the soonest that I can. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Original Master of Voids

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm alive! :D Here is the next chapter for 'yall :) So so sorry, school's been a real pain in my butt and I'm being given assignment after assignment. I will keep going as so as things slow down and I get my creativity back. Alright, so where we left off, Eve was beginning to wonder which one of her parents gave her their powers to control realms. Which parent did they come from? Her mother or her father? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Eve was tired as heck. She was sitting at the table drinking an iced coffee and just staring out the patio doors from her small dining room table across the room. She heard a door open and out came Dylan in a grey T-shirt and red and white plaid pajama bottoms. He rubbed his tired eyes with his arm and let out a loud yawn.

"Morning mom." He said while he yawned, "Morning, Dylan." Eve said giving him a tired smile, Dylan walked over and sat across from her at the table and gave a quieter yawn. Eve noticed his slight exhaustion and slid her iced coffee over to him. He took it willingly and took one huge gulp out of it. When he smacked the cup back on the table he looked a little bit more perked up.

"Better?" Eve asked, "Yeah." Dylan replied nodding, Eve just let out another loud yawn and Dylan passed her her coffee back.

"Listen honey, I'm sorry if I've been a little snappy lately, but everything's just been so stressful with work and the move and I'm trying to hold up my relationship with Lloyd and all." Eve explained, Dylan then began to play around with a salt shaker.

"Yeah, you and Lloyd. How's that going for 'ya?" He asked,

"Well, one thing I can promise you is that we're not breaking up." Eve said flashing a smile, Dylan just smiled at his mother.

"What?" Eve asked smiling, "Nothing." Dylan said still smiling, "I'm just happy that you found someone." Eve beamed at her son.

"What do you see with him? Futurewise?" Dylan asked, Eve looked off into space while she thought. She stirred her iced coffee with the straw and just thought about Dylan's question.

"Well, what's meant to be is what's meant to be..What will happen...will just happen…"

* * *

Eve dropped Dylan off at Eliza's and went straight to work. He entered the boarding school with a bright smile on her face. She entered Staff Quarters and immediately saw Skylor cradling Serafina in her arms.

"Oh hi yah, Eve." She said cheerfully, Eve walked further into the room. Serafina looked at Eve and made a gurgling sound followed by a smile and a laugh. Eve beamed at the child and covered her face with her hands and then parted them to show

her face.

"Peek a boo!" She said in a cute voice, Serafina laughed at what Eve did and Eve turned her attention back to the task ahead.

"So Skylor, have you seen Nya around?" She asked, "Yeah, I think Nya's in the garage doing some vehicle repairs." Skylor explained,

"Thanks." Eve smiled, she exited Staff Quarters and headed down the huge flights of stairs the same route that she took when she went up. Besides saving the world, Nya decided that since she was so good at fixing things up, she should start a repair shop business type deal. Now she fixed up people's cars and make new cars for car companies as a side job. It was something she was good at and it made decent cash. Besides, she needed to save up so she could get that apartment for Jay and herself after they got married.

* * *

Eve went down to the new garage where she saw Nya lying on her back underneath a black car fixing it with a blowtorch.

"Hey Nya." Eve said walking in, "Eve? Is that you?" Nya asked, "Yeah it's me." Eve said, "I'm here to get my shift started."

"Oh! Well you'll actually be happy to know that surprisingly, everything's already cleaned up. There's no chores for you to do today." Nya said,

"So, I basically my services are not required." Eve said processing this,

"Yeah, pretty much." Nya said with her hand around the floor searching for a tool, "Don't worry, I'll still give you an hour's pay." She said, "Can you hand me that socket wrench?" Nya asked pointing to the tool she could not reach,

"Oh yeah, sure thing." Eve said, she picked up the tool and handed it to her. Nya then used the tool to screw something in.

"Well then if there are no chores for me then what should I do?" Eve asked, "You can go talk to the guys. They aren't busy." Nya said, "Man we really need to get them jobs."

"Yeah." Eve chuckled, "Well I'll see you later Nya." Eve waved, "See 'ya!" Nya waved back, as Eve left Nya continued in with her work.

* * *

Eve went back up the stairs again. She was really starting to get tired of this.

"Not just jobs, those guys need more normal places to live." Eve grumbled to herself, when she finally reached Staff Quarters again. She reentered the room and looked around. She didn't know what she could possibly do. That's when something crossed her mind. Since she had the time, maybe she could go ask Sensei about her powers. Who did she inherit them from and didn't they ever tell her? It was time to find out.  
She walked around the apartment like quarters and finally found Sensei in the training room training a class. Sensei noticed her enter the room and stopped his class.

"Take five pupils." He said to the students, the students were all in some weird pose that looked like a bird flying. They each relaxed their muscles and just stood normal heaving sighs of relief that they could take a break.

"Ah Eve, what brings you here?" Sensei asked, "Hey Sensei, I just came here because I needed to see-." "If it's my nephew and my other pupils you're looking for, they're just down the hall." Sensei explained,

"Oh no, I'm not here to see them. I came here to talk to you." Eve explained, "Oh? and why is that?" Sensei asked, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about my powers...Where did they come from? and why did I only get them now?" She asked, Sensei gestured his hand towards himself. "Come, we shall discuss this topic elsewhere." He said, he left the training room and Eve followed.

* * *

Sensei reached into a cabinet and pulled out an old book and blew off the dust that had collected on the book and laid it down on the table.

"Are our answers always going to be found in a book?" Eve asked,

"Well, for every different situation we must turn to a different source for a solution. For all of the situations we have face while you have been here have had a book as the solution source." Sensei explained, "Huh?" Eve said confused, Sensei sighed, "It' just been coincidental." He said in more simpler terms, "Oh." Eve said brightening up, they looked at the book and Sensei flipped through the pages as Eve just watched as the pages flapped fast as they were turned. Then Sensei stopped on a page. It showed a colored picture of a woman in Eve's ninja suit making vortex's come out of her hands. Even though the woman had her mask on, Eve could make out who it was. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.

"Is that…Is that my...?" Eve said in disbelief, "Yes." Sensei said giving a nod, "That woman in the picture is the original Master of Voids, your mother…"

* * *

"My _mom_ was the master of voids?! Why didn't she tell me?! Why did she keep it a secret all these years?!" Eve yelled, she was now with Lloyd in the living room ranting and pacing back and forth angrily. Lloyd was a little terrified by her behavior. He's seen her blow up in anger before, but not like this…

"Eve, calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation why she didn't tell you." Lloyd told her, "Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt."

Eve immediately got up in Lloyd's face. "If she would've wanted me to be safe she could've at least said the truth." She said angrily, Lloyd, now completely terrified with Eve's behavior, brushed his bang out of his left eye. Over the course of a few months his hair had grown a little longer and his bang now covered his left eye completely. It was a little annoying at times but he thought it made him look cool. He didn't say anything as Eve continued to rant. Then he thought of something to say to calm her down. He put his hand in her shoulder and she looked at him angry yet confused.

"Listen, why don't we go talk to them right now and ask 'em. I'm sure they'll tell the truth now." Eve stared at the floor with a really focused look for ten seconds and looked back at him. Her face was now completely calm but kind of blank and emotionless. She was silent for at least ten seconds more until she finally responded.

"Okay." She smiled nodding, "We'll go see them." Lloyd smiled back and grabbed the keys to the Prototype X1 Roadster. Eve whipped out her phone and dialed Eliza's number.

"Hey Eliza, I'm going to be gone for a little longer than I planned. Can you watch Dylan for me?"

"Oh absolutely! I can totally have him stay over for a few extra hours." Eliza said cheerfully,

"Oh thank you Eliza! Thank you!" Eve said happier than ever, "Okay, bye-bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Lloyd.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

 **So Eve is going to go confront her mom. How will that go and will her mom tell all? Stay tuned... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Eve's Past

**A.N: Hiyah Hiyah Hiyah everyone! Here I am! :D I'm a little flabbergasted at how many reviews I have gotten so far. This is the most amount in the shortest amount of time out of all of my other stories. You guys deserve a new chapter :) Now I have tried to write this backstory to the best of my ability and to understand some of the character's attitudes you will have to have read "Ninjago Couples Therapy". I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Eve stood outside her parent's apartment door too hesitant to knock. She didn't know how she was going to ask the question. In fact, it wasn't just one question, it was many other questions. She just hoped they all could be answered. She stared down at the floor and Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this." He told her, Eve looked back up at the door again and took a deep breath and knocked. After a minute of nothing happening, the door opened to reveal Eve's mom. She smiled brightly at the sight of her daughter.

"Eve! Eve, what a pleasant surprise!" Eve's mother said hugging her, Eve was a little uncomfortable with the hug due to the fact that she was going to have to ask her about her powers.

"It's good to see you too, mom." Eve said nervously, Eve's mother then looked past her and saw Lloyd shooting her a smile.

"Lloyd! You're here too! This day just gets better and better!" Eve's mother said cheerfully, she stepped aside and gestured inside.

"Come in! Come in! I was just straightening up around here." She said sounding rather busy, they looked around and saw a vacuum along with dust spray and cloths littering the apartment. Lloyd and Eve took a seat side-by-side on the couch. They looked around at the apartment, nothing had changed since Eve and Dylan left. Everything was still where it was. Eve's mother sat down in a chair next to the couch still smiling brightly. "William we have company!" She hollered facing the hallway at the back of the room. Eve's father came into the room from the hallway entrance. As soon as he saw his daughter, his face immediately switched to joy.

"Evie! My little princess! So good to see you we've missed you so much!" He said happily, Eve stood up and hugged her father. "Hi daddy." She said hugging him back, then his gaze shifted to Lloyd.

"Oh. You brought him along." He said in a sudden deadpan tone,

"Hey." Lloyd said raising a hand up,

Eve turned to look back at her father. "Daddy…" She said, "Okay, alright, I'm sorry Eve. It's just so hard to accept you being in a relationship. It's already hard enough to accept the fact that you don't live here anymore." He told her,

"It's okay, dad. Me and Dylan have already moved into a new apartment. You'll have to swing by after we get more things unpacked." Eve responded, "That would be wonderful." Her mother said, "So, what brings you here?" She asked, this was it. Time for Eve to pop the question that had been filling her mind for the past few days.

"Actually, we came to ask you about something." Eve said nervously, "Of course, honey what is it?" Her mother asked,

"How were you the original Aether ninja and why didn't you tell me?" Eve blurted out, her parents' eyes widened. "We were facing my ex-boyfriend about a few months ago and I defeated him _and_ the preeminent by making a vortex. Sensei says that I am the descendant of the Master of Voids. That's you. Why didn't you tell me? and did you know that I had powers all this time?" Eve asked,

Her parents were still wide-eyed. They knew she was correct about everything and they wanted to spill out everything but they didn't quite know how to put it. Her mother sighed. She decided that it was about time she knew.

"I and your father were elemental masters." She explained, "I was the Master of Voids while your father was the Master of Lumber. We fought well in the Serpentine Wars helping the other elemental masters put an end to the serpentine attacks. We helped the masters imprison them in their tombs to be locked away forever. Then we married and had your brother, Bobby, and then we had you." Her mother explained, Eve was slightly surprised.

"You fought in the Serpentine Wars? Then did you know Dylan's father?"

"Aki? Yeah. He was a caring man. It's a shame he passed away, and it sure was nice of you to take in his son." Her mother beamed at her,

"Was Bobby born with elemental powers?" Eve asked, her mother sadly shook her head, "We took him to the doctors to have him checked out and the doctor found nothing. But when we had you, they found something inside you. All of my powers, all of my abilities. You had inherited them from me."

"But, why didn't you tell me about all this when I was younger?" Eve asked, "You're powers didn't unlock when you were a child and it was a time when elemental descendants were being mistreated and shunned. We didn't want that to happen to you. So we kept the secret." Her mother finished,

"Wow, I never knew. I'm sorry if I was angry at all at first." Eve said apologetically,

Her mother reached over and put her hand on Eve's shoulder. Eve looked up at her mother and her mother just shot her a smile and a wink and said, "You're okay, honey." Eve smiled back and she stood and straightened herself up.

"Well, it was nice visiting but we really gotta get going." Eve said, "Come on, Lloyd." She said, Lloyd stood up too and Eve's parents stood up too. Lloyd shook her mother's hand.

"Great to see you again." He told her, "You too, now you look out for my daughter, okay?" Her mother replied,

"Okay." Lloyd said laughing a little, "You better. Or of course _I'll_ have to intervene." Eve's father cut in giving Lloyd the evil eye, "Yeah, it won't come to that." Lloyd said in a nervous but positive manner, "Come on, Lloyd! We gotta go pick Dylan up it's getting late!" Eve called from the hallway, Lloyd turned back to Eve's parents. "Well, see 'ya." He said, and then he left the apartment.

"Ugh, Heroes...they think they can always get their girl." Eve's father snickered, "It took us a while till we got together." He said to Eve's mother,

"Oh honey! Lloyd is just an absolute doll! I can tell he's a perfect match for our little Evie!" Her mother assured him in a cheerful tone, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Eve's father told her,

* * *

Lloyd and Eve drove back to Ninjago City and stopped back at the apartment building. Eve thanked Lloyd for his support and kissed him goodnight. He drove off and Eve entered the apartment building and took the elevator to her and Eliza's floor. They both somehow ironically managed to get apartments on the same floor. She went down the hall past her own apartment and stopped at Eliza's.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Oh! Oh!" Dylan said in complete focus on the T.V screen, Dylan, Brody, and Scales Jr. were in Brody's room playing video games and Dylan was about to win.

"Oh! Oh! About to beat high score! About to beat high score! Ooh! BAM!" Dylan cheered pressing the winning button, the console then made an exploding noise and the screen flashed "Player 1 Wins".

"Whoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Dylan cheered jumping around, "In your faces!"

"Ugh, Dylan! that was the like, the _tenth_ time you've beaten us!" Brody complained,

"Yeah man, we don't have video game consoles down in the Stone Army tomb." Junior explained,

"Excuses, excuses." Dylan said still taunting them, "I still beat you guys." He sat back down in his beanbag chair. "You guys wanna play another round?" He asked picking up his controller again,

"Junior! your mother's here to pick you up!" Eliza called from the living room, "Aww man! Ah well, see you later, Dylan. Brody." Junior said standing up, he then headed for the bedroom door.

"Later Junior." Brody said,

"See 'ya later, Junior." Dylan said with a wave, the next minute he was gone.

"So Brody. You up for more round?" Dylan asked dangling his controller by its wire in a tantalizing fashion,

"Dude, we've been playing video games all day! Let's do something else." Brody replied,

"Okay!" Dylan said his face brightening up, "What do you wanna do?" He asked,

"Hm." Brody said rubbing his chin in thought, just then the two were interrupted by Eliza's calls again.

"Dylan! Eve's here for you!" Eliza called out again,

"Aw man!" Dylan complained, he and Brody rose to their feet. "Well, see you tomorrow, Brody." Dylan said performing his and Brody's secret handshake,

"Yeah. Night, Dylan." Brody responded, Dylan exited the room and walked down the short hall and saw his mother talking with Eliza in the living room.

"Hey buddy, ready to go?" Eve asked smiling,

"Yep!" Dylan replied happily, he zipped past the two moms and out of the apartment and down the hall to their own apartment using his own key to get in.

"Thanks for letting him come over, Eliza." Eve beamed at her friend,

"It was no trouble at all, Eve. That's what friends are for." Eliza smiled,

"We'll catch you and Brody around." Eve said turning to leave,

"Yeah. Goodnight, Eve." Eliza waved,

"Goodnight, Eliza." Eve smiled waving back.

* * *

 **Oh man, I'm so tired! Well That wraps it up for this chapter but the next one will be out soon. Happy Labor Day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Whole New Plan

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter of the story. This was way way way** _ **WAY**_ **overdue. This is inexcusable! However I still have my excuse. My teachers have been piling assignment after assignment on me and I have my other hobbies and my friends and writer's block took over my head. Plus my birthday is coming up in a week and I have to plan for that. I'm sorry. Now this is a little short but maybe I can have another chapter up later since I have the time? Okay, now let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Three months ago**

A bluish white vortex opened up in a dark purple sky. Suddenly two things flew out of the vortex and hit the ground each with hard impact. One of those two things was a man with brown hair and a stubble beard, the other thing was _**much**_ bigger.

The man sat up groaning and rubbing his head as he looked around at his surroundings. The land was dark, very dark. The sky was a sickening mixture of black and purple. There were weird trees everywhere and it was quiet. The man stood up and dusted himself off. There was now mud all over his clothes. It was Luke. He turned to find the larger object that had fallen out of the vortex lying on the ground not moving an inch. It was large and round shaped like a ball and was a dark greenish color. He walked over to the large object and placed a hand on it. Whatever it was, it was dead.

"You have served well, preeminent." Luke said somberly, he then began to pet the large realm creature's skin-like exterior. "Worry not my friend, for I will receive vengeance for this heinous crime those savages have committed." The man then turned and looked up at the dark purple sky. "I will avenge you too, Master Morro."

Luke began to walk around the strange land that he was now lost and alone in. Every second, weird sounds came from every direction and the weird creatures of this realm made him timid and more cautious. He was struggling to process everything that had happened to him when he was sent to this world.

* * *

 _"How did she send me here?" "How was she able to defeat the mighty preeminent? Is it possible that she's...? No, no she can't be!" "Eve has never been able to show such power! When I first met her she was just an average person living an average life with special son. She can't be one too! She just can't be!"_

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden force of being lifted up into the air. After a minute he realized what had happened.

He got caught in a net trap.

"Oh great! Just great!" Luke yelled sarcastically, he struggled to tear apart the net but to no avail. Suddenly he heard the sound of bushes rustling in the distance. He looked around startled by the sudden noise. When his eyes fell upon the bushes resting not so far away from him he saw a black figure scurry through the bushes faster than a mouse.

"Who's there?! Reveal yourself!" Luke demanded, the figure stopped and Luke could tell the figure was looking directly at him.

"What are you doing in my territory?!" The figure hissed, their voice sounded feminine and was low in a whisper.

"I got sent here by a girl named Eve and those pesky ninja!" Luke scowled, the figure didn't respond, they just looked at Luke who was obviously waiting for them to come out.

"Did you just say: Eve and the ninja?" The figure asked; her voice being more clear and louder now.

"Yeah, what do _you_ know about those people?" Luke asked in a sassy tone,

"Funny you should ask that." The figure replied, suddenly a bullet flew out of the bushes and Luke closed his eyes tightly worried the bullet was going to strike him. But instead the bullet cut through the tie that was holding up the net and the net with Luke still trapped inside fell to the ground. Luke groaned in pain again and rubbed his back that was aching again. He looked to the bushes again and shouted to the figure.

"Who are you?!" He yelled, no response. "Show yourself to me now!" Luke demanded now harsher than ever.

"Sheesh I hear you I hear you." The feminine voice sassed behind him, Luke immediately whirled around to find a female holding a golden gun pointed at him. Her hair was black with purple streaks and her skin was tan and she had pale lips. She gave him a devious smile and Luke was surprised at how mature and hot she looked.

"Whoa mama...How's it goin'?" Luke said in a suddenly swaggered tone, the female lowered her gun and glared at him. Finally she spoke.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked suddenly offended, Luke cowered before her. "I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me!" Luke begged, She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry Bozo, I'm not going to shoot you." She said setting her gun down and kneeling down next to him, "Oh thank you." Luke said finally regaining his cool.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, "Luke, henchman to the mighty Morro." Luke answered, "What about you? What's your name?"

"No time for that! Don't you want to get revenge on the ninja?" The female asked, Luke then remembered those frustrating ninja and that because of them he was now stuck in this strange world that he's never been to. Those ninja infuriated him. The very thought of them made him want to punch a wall! He wanted revenge, he wanted them dead.

"Of course I still want revenge." Luke said, "Well so do I." The woman said, then she began to circle Luke keeping him in a locked gaze.

"The ninja..kept something from me." The woman explained, "Something that I hold close to my heart...About nine months ago I was sent here by the thing I wanted...I want it back."

"You know, we both want revenge on the ninja...how about we uh..team up?" Luke said standing up, the female stopped circling him and just stared at him for a moment.

"...Fine, it's an alliance." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Excellent." Like said smiling, "Just one more thing, what's your name?"

"...Star...Star Miller..."

* * *

 **Oh my god! Luke and Star have an alliance now! This isn't good. What will happen in the next chapter with the gang?! Oh, by the way, I don't own Star she belongs to Kairocksrainbow :) What will happen in the next chapter with the gang?!**

 **-TheCartoonGodess**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

**A.N: Surprise! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whether you went out trick-or-treating or just passed out candy while wearing a costume (I spent the entire night dressed as a greek goddess and passed out candy :3 Anyway, Here's your treat, hehe :) So yeah, this chapter is unfortunately not a Halloween one...bummer :I also it took over a MONTH to post. I am SO sorry...school...blech! This chapter is actually just a Kailor chapter that includes an event that was never brought up much and the ending of this does kind of come out of nowhere but it was something that was requested and I had an idea for it and I think I can put it in now and I've had this idea over for a while...another fair warning, the writing isn't the best but PLEASE! Please please please please please PLEASE! Don't hate me by the end of the chapter! Okay, let's get started...**

* * *

"Skylor...Wake up Skylor..." A soft voice said, Skylor mumbled in her sleep as her eyelids tightened and immediately shot open. There she saw Eve standing right in front of her.

"Yeah?" Skylor said drowsily, "Come on, today's the big day. You don't wanna sleep through it, do 'ya?" Eve giggled.

It _was_ a big day today. Today was Kai and Skylor's wedding day. The subject wasn't really talked about due to the planning of Jay and Nya's wedding which was also why they decided to keep it small. They were in Eve's room because Eve let Skylor stay the night due to the whole "bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony" superstition. Skylor took Eve's bed while Eve took the couch. Eve, Eliza, and P.I.X.A.L, were all proud to be the bridesmaids while Nya was the maid of honor since Skylor didn't have any sisters.

"The girls should be here any minute." Eve said, "I'd better go wake Dylan up." Eve then left the room. Skylor groaned and sat up in Eve's bed and looked down at the red ruby ring on her finger. She remembered the time when she and Kai first met. It was a moment she'd never forget in her whole life. Now she was going to marry him, that same guy who she met over almost two years ago. Now she has had a baby with him and now marriage. This was a huge moment in Skylor's whole life. She wasn't going to let anything screw it up.

* * *

A few minutes later the others arrived and helped Skylor with her makeup and hair. While each of them took turns helping Skylor get ready, the others would take the time to slip into their bridesmaid dresses. They were bright red tops that had orange and yellow sequins sewed into them and small sparkles on the deep red knee length skirts. Their hair had to be in a loose braid and their bangs had to be pulled back by a clip that had a fabric flame on it. Skylor's dress was a strapless one that had silver sequins on the top part of it and a small train at the back. Her scarlet red hair was styled up into a fancy bun with a bang left hanging out on the right side of her face which was covered in light powder, blush, and lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror with an odd face. She wasn't the type of person who wore makeup much so she thought she looked odd, but the girls didn't seem to think so.

"You look so beautiful!" Eliza awed, "You look great!" Eve smiled, "I don't know, girls. Does the makeup really suit me?" Skylor asked, still looking at herself unsure.

"Are you kidding?! You look amazing!" Eliza said, Skylor forced a smile.

Nya put a hand on Skylor's shoulder. "Hey, you take good care of my brother you hear?" She asked, Skylor beamed back, this time for real. "Okay Nya, but I can't promise that he won't get into danger with the guys." She joked. Eve looked at her smartphone to check the time they should leave. The white letters on the phone read 6:30 a.m, the ceremony wasn't supposed to start until 10:30 but they wanted to get there early to make sure everything was in order. "We'd better get going." She said, "I'll go get Dylan and Brody, you girls head out to the car." The three girls left the room and went to the living room to take some pictures. Eve walked down the hall and entered Dylan's room where she saw him and Brody wearing tuxes and playing a video game on Dylan's XBrick.

"Come on! Come on! Kill that zombie!" Dylan said, rapidly pressing buttons on his controller. "I am, I am." Brody replied doing the same.

"Boys, come on we gotta get to the monastery by 9:30 and it's a three hour drive." Eve said, leaning against the doorway.

Dylan pressed the pause button on his controller and selected the "save and quit" option and turned off his console.

"Oh mom. We were just about to defeat the boss zombie!" Dylan whined, the two boys stood up and they walked past Eve out of the room. "Yeah, we've been trying to get to that level for months." Brody continued.

Eve giggled, "Well, you two can finish it later. We gotta go to the wedding now." She followed the boys down the hall and out of the apartment. They took the elevator to the lobby and went out to Eliza's car.

"Alright, we got everything we need?" Eliza asked, "Yeah, we're good." Nya replied, "Okay, so where is the monastery?" Eliza asked again. Eve pinched her temple. "Eliza, I _gave_ you the directions to the monastery last week. They're on your phone." She explained. "Oh yeah, right." Eliza nodded, she reached forward and turned on her phone's GPS. "I'm sorry, usually I'm not so incompetent, it's just work and Brody and-"

"It's okay, it's been a rough week for all of us." Nya assured her. Eliza then smiled and turned the ignition on and they were off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"Hey you!" Jay yelled, the man whom he was yelling at turned and his face immediately displayed a scared look.

"Yeah you! The theme is 'Burning Love' not 'Burning World'! It's a wedding and you're making it sound morbid!" The man shrieked and ran away scared.

"Geeze Jay, you didn't have to snap at that guy." Cole said, surprised by his friend's behavior. "Maybe making you the wedding planner wasn't the best idea."

"Hey! It's our _friend's_ wedding. It has to be perfect. We're losing our brother today and we should make this wedding a good send off." Jay explained,

"Yeah I guess you gotta point." Cole said, with a shrug. "We want this day to be memorable. We probably won't see Kai and Skylor much anymore when they move out so we should make this something we'll remember them by along with our other memories."

Just then Garmadon along with Sensei and Zane walked into the room.

"How's Kai doing?" Jay asked shrugging, "Not well I'm afraid." Sensei said, "It appears that Kai has the term, 'Cold Feet'." Zane explained, "I don't blame him. I was terrified the day I married my Misako." Garmadon said.

Jay sighed. "Let's go check on him." He said,

Kai was in the dressing room looking at himself in the mirror with Lloyd at his side for Lloyd was the best man. They saw the guys enter the room in the mirror's reflection.

Lloyd turned to face them. "Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" He asked, "We heard Kai was not himself, we think he has cold feet." Jay explained, "Must be, he's been quiet all morning." Lloyd responded. "It's not cold feet." Kai spoke up, "It's just...this is gonna be one of the greatest days of my life...What if something goes wrong?"

"Kai relax." Jay said, with a wave of his hand. "All of our worst enemies are either dead or gone, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Luke, Star, and Clouse approached a rather volcano-like hill. Star and Clouse stared up at it seriously while Luke stared up at it with slight fear.

"Star? What is that thing?" Luke asked frightened, "It's our only way back to Ninjago…" Star replied, "Come on, there's no time to lose!" She began to walk up the mountain with her father following. Luke just stood there stunned.

"Are you crazy?!" Luke yelled, "I am NOT going near that thing!" He folded his arms and looked away angrily.

"Look, do you want revenge or not?!" Star scolded, "Man up!" Luke looked back at her, she did _not_ look like she was in the mood for his attitude at the moment.

"Okay, let's go through." Luke said then giving in,

"Okay then..." Star said seriously. They walked further up the mountain keeping a sharp eye out for anything that could stop them. Suddenly out of nowhere mud monsters began popping up all around them.

"Whoa!" Star yelled, Luke ran up to one of them and kicked it's mud head clean off.

"Star! Keep close my child!" Clouse ordered, dark magic began to form in his hands. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Star yelled, she whipped out her golden gun. "I can take care of myself!" Star began shooting the mud monsters with her gun while Clouse used his dark magic and Luke used his strength.

"How are we supposed to beat them all?!" Luke asked, "Just keep fighting!" Star yelled,

* * *

Eliza's car pulled up to the rather large monastery. All of the girls stared at the old mighty building with pride and respect while Dylan and Brody just stared up at it amazed.

"Why are you having the wedding here again?" Eliza asked, "Shouldn't you have the wedding somewhere more...traditional?"

"This _is_ traditional." Skylor explained, "Our parents got married in monasteries, so we're doing that too."

"Oh, okay." Eliza nodded, she turned off the ignition and the seven of them scrambled out of the car and headed into the monastery. When they entered the deserted dojo and were surprised to find that some of the guests had already arrived. All of the elemental descendants were there as well as the serpentine. They managed to catch Darreth in the crowd along with the boarding school kids.

"Come on, the wedding starts in an hour." Eve said, they sneaked behind the crowd so they couldn't see Skylor in her dress. They slipped down the corridor and into the dressing room reserved for her.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Kai said to his brothers, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane were all somber while Jay looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Jay sniffed, "We'll miss you too." Lloyd put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Go...be happy." He told Kai, at that moment, Kai let a smile crack on his face. Just then, Sensei and Garmadon walked into the room.

"We are ready to begin...Kai? Are you ready?" Sensei asked,

"Yes Sensei." Kai said, bowing for his Sensei. The seven of them left the room and went out into the center of the monastery where everyone was now sitting and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

After a few minutes the music began to play and everyone turned and stood up to witness Skylor's big entrance. Skylor came out holding a bouquet of red and orange flowers and everyone gasped at how beautifully different she looked. Kai smiled when he saw her and she smiled back, tears pooling in her eyes. She slowly began to walk down the aisle. She beamed at all of the faces smiling back at her. She continued down the aisle and past some of Nya's friends and Misako who was cradling Serafina. She finally reached the altar and handed the bouquet of flowers to Eliza.

"You look beautiful." Kai said, "You do too-I mean! Handsome!" Skylor said blushing, Kai took both of Skylor's hands in his and they both they all waited for Borg to begin.

* * *

Star, Luke, and Clouse were all still fighting the mud monsters with everything they had. The monsters were really putting up a fight and they were running out of strength and ammo.

Star shot one of the mud monsters down and saw the way to get to the vortex was now free of obstacles.

"Come on, while the monsters are down!" Star yelled, Luke and Chen ran further up the hill with her and they all quickly reached the top. The mud monsters saw that they were about to escape and clamored up towards them.

"We have to get through now!" Star yelled, she shot three more bullets out of her gun and jumped through the vortex with Luke and her father following.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today in the eyes of the first Spinjitzu master to join the master of fire and the master of amber in holy matrimony..." Borg said happily, he looked over to Kai. "Kai you may begin your vows."

"Skylor, when I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were a vision and that you were way out of my league." The crowd laughed. "I didn't want to see you as a rival and I didn't want to give up on you...and I never will...I vow to protect you forever and not just be your husband, but also your friend."

Borg looked at Skylor. "Skylor?" Skylor took a deep breath. "Kai, from the moment we first met, I knew you were a kind, loving person. There's not a day that goes by where I regret the fact that I once played you for a fool, at the time, I thought you were a narcissistic and self-absorbed...but...after I got to know you I realized that I was actually in love and I didn't want to hurt you. And now...what we have are real feelings. . My feelings for you are _real_ I love you more than you love me...I vow to always stick by you through thick and thin and to everyday feel honored honored that I will now have the privilege of being your wife..."

"Kai, do you take Skylor to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer to poorer until death do you part?" Borg asked,

"...I do." Kai responded, Borg then turned to Skylor. "And Skylor...do you take Kai to be your husband? To love and to cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer to poorer until death do you part?"

Skylor hesitated. Was this really happening? Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to become Kai's wife? Skylor remained silent and looked down towards the floor. Everyone was now on the edge of their seats waiting for a response. Kai's face got worried.

"Skylor?" Borg said, Skylor looked back up. Suddenly her blank look turned into a smile.

"I do." She said beaming, Kai's face showed relief and she could hear everyone in the audience heaving sighs of relief as well.

"And it is now my duty to ask if anyone in this monastery has any cause for objection to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." Borg said, everyone remained silent.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Kai put his right hand on Skylor's cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped loudly for the young newly weds. Then everyone knew it was time for the party.

* * *

A large vortex opened up in the sky and Star, Luke, and Clouse came falling out. They looked around. They were in Kai and Nya's old village.

"Where _are_ we?" Star asked, "The Hell should I know?!" Luke snapped, that's when they saw some villagers looking at them shaking in fear.

"Y-You'd better get lost! Our neighbor is the master of fire!" One of the male farmers warned them.

"Great." Star said, rolling her eyes. We're in Kai and Nya's old village…" "Well where are we supposed to go?" Luke asked shrugging,

Star grinned devilishly, "I think I know the way…" she said.

* * *

Everyone was now in downtown Ninjago City for the wedding reception. Everyone was just drinking alcohol and laughing while the kids all danced on the dance floor.

"Hey Junior, you're showing some pretty sick moves." Scalene joked, the young Hypnobrai was getting loose on the dance floor literally break dancing beyond anything the other kids had ever seen.

"Whoa Dylan, look at you you're bustin' moves!" Brody joked as well.

"Thanks." Dylan beamed, he then took Scalene's hand and gave her a twirl. Scalene just laughed as he did so and then the two looked at each other in silence for a split second before Brody performed a hilarious dance move gaining their attention again.

* * *

"Mom, dad I'm so glad you guys could make it." Eve smiled, she was talking to her parents with Lloyd at her side.

"We're glad to see you too, princess." Eve's father smiled, he looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd, good to see you too, son." He patted Lloyd's shoulder.

"You too sir." Lloyd beamed, "Please, just William's fine." "And you can just call me Christie." Eve's mother said smiling generously, "So how's your relationship going?" she asked, "Pretty good." Lloyd answered, "Everything's really working out for all of us right now."

"Well that's good." Eve's mother nodded, "I'm gonna go get a refill." Eve said, dingling her empty glass. She walked away leaving the other three alone.

"She really loves you, you know." Christie said, "Yeah, and I feel the same." Lloyd nodded,

Eve was at the refreshment table refilling her alcohol glass when she suddenly heard a female scream. She recognized the scream as her mother's scream. She immediately ran back to Lloyd and her parents worried they were hurt.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Eve yelled, "Yes I'm fine Evie." Her mother said breathing heavily in and out. "I just thought I saw a spider on the wall." She explained, "Oh...okay…" Eve said shrugging. Suddenly they heard a clanking noise. Everyone in the room turned to find Kai standing up on one of the tables holding up a glass full of champagne.

"We would like to say something…" Kai said, he held his hand out to Skylor and she smiled and took it and he hoisted her up onto the table as well.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding and our reception...It means so much to us that we have so many people who care about us and how we feel for one another. We thank you all for all your love and support and I'm blessed that we finally got our happy ending...We hope that you all will get your happy endings as well…"

"Hey Kai…" Lloyd waved, walking up to the table. "Mind if I say something?" He asked, "Sure thing." Kai nodded, Lloyd heaved himself up onto the table and Kai handed him the mic.

"I have something to say too…" Lloyd said, everyone was confused as to where he was getting at.

"What we witnessed today was one of life's true miracles. I didn't just see a wedding, I saw two people who are crazy about each other promise to stay by each other's side until they die. Two people who promise to have a life together, to possibly have more kids together." Kai was holding Skylor close to him and the two looked at each other and then back at Lloyd.

"I want that...I want to always have someone to lean on me, someone who I can wake up next to in the morning, I want the light of my life by my side forever…The one I love..." He looked at Eve who had her mouth slightly agape and wide-eyed. He handed Kai the mic and swung down from the table. He walked over to Eve and took both of her hands in his.

"Eve...will you marry me?" Lloyd asked with a shy smile, everyone gasped around them, some of the females awed at the event. Eve was absolutely stunned. Lloyd, the most powerful ninja in the entire realm was asking her to _marry_ him? Eve looked around. Everyone was waiting for her response. Her mother was smiling and wiping a tear away from her eye while her father just smiled and had his hand on her mother's shoulder. Eve then looked at Dylan and his friends who were waiting excitedly for a response too. Dylan's eyes were wide and his smile was HUGE! Eve looked down at the floor and back up at her boyfriend who was smiling hopefully waiting for her answer.

"I...I can't…" Eve said sadly shaking her head, everyone at the party gasped at her response. Lloyd's face immediately showed surprise and depression.

"Lloyd, I love you too. More than you could ever possibly know but…...I can't marry you…" She let go of his hands and turned and ran out of the building crying.

"Eve wait!" Lloyd yelled, he ran after her out of the building where the party was being held. He looked around the empty street, the shops across the street from the building still had their lights on and people were coming in and out of them every ten seconds but Lloyd just kept his focus on Eve. He looked around again calling her name.

"Eve! Eve! Eve...come back…" He sulked,

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the building everyone decided to just shake off that little "awkward moment" and enjoy the rest of the party. The only people who were still in shock were Eve's parents, Eliza, the kids, and the ninja. They weren't expecting Lloyd to just flat out _propose_ to Eve here in front of everyone. Sure it was a sweet thing, they figured. But maybe Eve said no because it was overwhelming for her, to be asked in front of all these people.

The wedding reception was just about to end and Skylor and Kai were standing on the table again. Skylor turned her back to everyone and tossed the bouquet of red and orange flowers behind her back and everyone began to jump and grab as the bouquet flew through the air.

"I got it! I got it!" Scalene yelled jumping up and down struggling to catch the bouquet, the bunch of flowers sailed over her head just a tad out of her reach and they were caught by someone not far behind her.

"Aww man." She sulked, that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Dylan smiling and holding the bouquet of flowers.

"I caught them, I caught the flowers." He said happily, he then held them out to her generously. "Here, you can have them." Scalene looked down at the beautiful bouquet in Dylan's hands and then she looked up at the Master of Storms smiling at her sincerely. She reached out a hand and shakingly took the bouquet out of Dylan's hands and into her own. She looked down at them again and then back up at Dylan.

"...Thank you." She said in her high-pitched voice, "You're welcome." Dylan told her, then he turned and left to go find Brody so Eliza could take him home. At that moment, Scale's ife Selma walked up to Scalene and took her hand.

"Come on Scalene, let's-s-s-s-s go." She said,

* * *

Kai and Skylor ran out of the building and climbed into the limo they rented and everyone threw rice at them as they were leaving for their honeymoon.

"We'll be back in a week. Take good care of her." Skylor said, through the window of the limo to Misako who was still holding Serafina.

"Hey...don't have too much fun." Nya smirked, "No promises." Skylor laughed while Kai just blushed, just then they saw Lloyd walking up to say his goodbyes still looking rather depressed.

"You two have a good time." He said, forcing a smile. "Hey, we hope you make things better with Eve." Skylor said, holding the Golden Ninja's hand. Lloyd gave her and Kai a weak smile and the limo began to drive off. The couple waved goodbye once more to their friends and they all waved goodbye back to them and stood outside in front of the building until they saw the limo round a corner and out of sight.

* * *

Somewhere on a nearby hill three shadowy figures hiked to the top exhausted and beaten up. They looked ahead of them and saw Ninjago City glowing brightly in the distance.

"There it is fellas…" One of the figures said with their female voice, "The city that will be ours yet again."

"But what if the ninja try to stop us?" Another figure asked, "I feel a slight disturbance in the balance." The third figure said, he held out his hands and made a purple smoke ball that produced a projection that showed Eve entering her apartment slamming the door behind her and sliding down against it.

"It appears that the 'Master of Voids' has caused a little...commotion..." They then switched the projection over to an image of Lloyd in the ninja's room sadly sitting on his bed and suddenly covers his face with his hands and falls back on the bed. Then the figure stopped generating the ball of purple smoke and the projection disappeared.

"The Golden Ninja is weak...that means that our time has finally come!" The feminine voice yelled, posing triumphantly. She turned back to the other two figures.

"Come on! We got a city to conquer…"

* * *

 **Oh my god! First of all, Kai and Skylor got married! *fangirl scream* and then Lloyd proposed to Eve! *fangirl scream* But then Eve rejected him. *no fangirl scream :(* and now Star, Luke, and Clouse are back and they want to take over Ninjago. *no fangirl scream* So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Eve change her mind about Lloyd's proposal? Will Kai and Skylor have fun on their honeymoon? and will the guys be able to snap Lloyd out of his depression? To be Continued...Happy Halloween :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovesick and Abducted

**A.N: Hey everyone here I am again. Yes it's almost been another whole month since I updated. I'm sorry I know some of you are probably getting sick of waiting for me, but I've been having trouble writing for this again. I wish I could get these out quicker for you guys like I used to with the first story, but it's just not that easy anymore :( I'm back in school, I have other hobbies and of course my friends. Don't worry I'm still gonna write this story, I just...need a little bit more time and patience that's all. So, in the last chapter we saw Kai and Skylor get married and we also saw that Lloyd proposed to Eve but she sadly rejected him and ran away. The final thing we saw was Star, Luke, and Clouse are back and they want to take over New Ninjago city. Will Eve change her mind? Will things turn around for our heroes? And will they be able to stop Star, Luke, and Clouse again? Stay tuned to find out ;) oh yeah, I'm gonna start putting down locations for each scene and time frames for time passage in the story. Alright, let's see how things play out 'shall we?**

 **Lloyd: Wait, you're showing this?**

 **Kai: Yeah, why wouldn't she be?**

 **Lloyd: They saw me propose in the last chapter. They must all think I'm an idiot! Plus, I'm all depressed in this chapter! The fans don't wanna see that!**

 **Me: Lloyd, most of the fans feel bad that Eve rejected the proposal, they're on** _ **your**_ **side.**

 **Lloyd: They do?**

 **Me: Yeah, and I do too…**

 **Lloyd: Well, in that case, Show the chapter!**

* * *

 **The boarding school** _ **(Three days later)**_ **:**

"Morning Nya." Jay said walking into the kitchen, Nya was as always at the stove making pancakes.

"Morning Jay." Nya smiled brightly, Jay walked up to his fiancé and kissed her. When they parted he took a seat at the dining room table.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" Nya sighed, looking out the window.

"Yeah it is." Jay nodded, "Hey, have you seen Zane and Cole around today?"

"Oh, Zane went and stayed the night at Borg's place because he needed him and P.I.X.A.L for a project he's been working on. As for Cole he went out with Eliza last night and he didn't come back. And Lloyd...well, he's been here all night…" Nya explained, just then, Cole and Eliza walked through the front door to the Staff Quarters. Eliza was blushing and giggling because Cole was whispering something in her ear.

Jay turned around in his seat. "Well well well, looks like You guys had a fun night." He teased, the two were startled by the blue ninja's statement and Eliza's cheeks began to burn red.

"Oh my gosh! Jay, Nya! We didn't see you there." Eliza said laughing nervously.

"Well at least you guys are here, you couldn't have come at a better time, I already have breakfast ready." Nya generously smiled, the two walked over to the table and sat down too. "So, any word from Kai and Skylor?" Cole asked,

"Yeah, I got a call from them yesterday." Nya nodded, "They say they're having a great time in the tropical regions of Ninjago and they said they will be home within the next few days. She explained,

"Man I still can't believe they're married," Eliza said smiling. "It seems like just yesterday Eve and I were first meeting all you guys. Everything has just happened way too fast."

"Hey, at least we're all happy and still here together." Nya said. But then their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing in the bathroom followed by the sounds of the floorboards in the hallway creaking for someone was stepping on them with hard stomping steps. The last thing they heard was the door to the ninja's old bedroom slam shut with a loud thud making Eliza jump.

"What was _that_?" Eliza asked, now wide-eyed.

"Lloyd." Jay sighed, taking a sip out of his coffee mug. "He's been like that ever since Eve rejected him at the wedding reception."

"It sounds like he's still having trouble getting over it." Eliza said, "Yep. All he's been doing for the past few days is wake up, use the bathroom, eat, fall back asleep, wake up three hours later and continue the cycle over again," Cole explained. "Looks like today he's skipping eating."

"Poor Lloyd, no one should ever have to go through heartbreak." Nya said sighing, "I don't know what _I'd_ do if Jay dumped me."

"Yeah, and haven't you guys noticed that Eve hasn't come into work for a couple days also?" Cole asked, "She must be too ashamed to come in." Jay said.

"Guys we have to do something." Eliza said, "We need to find some way to get them back together." "No." A voice said, they all turned to find Sensei Wu standing in the entrance to the hall. They all gasped at his presence.

"I heard everything and I think we should leave things be." Sensei told them, "I understand your intentions are good, but we need to let Eve and Lloyd settle this on their own." He explained.

"But Sensei, neither of them will talk to us let alone each other." Nya explained, "How are they going to work this out if they won't even talk to each other?"

"We must give them time." Sensei said, "And we shall see what will unfold…"

* * *

" _Who wakes you when the morning comes?  
Who calls you every late night?  
Who comforts you when you're in need?  
And who always tries to treat you right?"  
_

" _Who gives you all he has to give?  
And who would dedicate his heart to you? _

_Who fulfills all his promises?  
And who sees the good in you?"_

In the ninja's room, Lloyd was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The room was dark and the only light that was in the room were the small beams of light coming in through the closed blinds covering the only window the room had. The song "What You Gonna Do" by Hunter Hayes was playing on repeat.

He tossed and turned in his bed playing those three words that Eve said at the reception over and over again in his head.

" _I...I can't…"_

" _I...I can't…"_

" _I...I can't…"_

Suddenly a knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. He sat up and heard the recognizable voice on the other side.

" _Lloyd? Lloyd please let us in."_ It was Nya. Lloyd got up from his bed and opened the door and the four friends on the other side saw how disheveled he was since the reception. His skin was paler and his eyes had dark circles under them, his hair was messed up and his pajamas were wrinkled.

"You look awful!" Eliza said in surprise, "I know." Lloyd responded, Jay then put this hands to his face.

"Dude! When was the last time you took a shower?!" He asked, "I don't know...three days ago, maybe?" Lloyd shrugged, Cole then stepped forward. "Lloyd, this is no way to live. You're seriously going to be like this?! You?! The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master?!" Lloyd didn't say anything.

"Dude, you've fought a giant snake, killed a _**dragon**_ , ended a war that lasted for decades, _and_ defeated an evil ghost! Now you're going to give up on life just because a _girl_ rejected you?"

"You don't understand." Lloyd retaliated, "No we do!" Cole snapped back, "You think we don't know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back?! Look at me! It took me forever to find a legit girlfriend! Even Kai and Jay, it took them awhile too!"

"Yeah!" Jay yelled in agreement, "Hey wait a minute!" He said suddenly offended, "Look, you and Eve had a good run...but now it's over, and guess what? It means that you can find _another_ girlfriend! One that will be BETTER than Eve, you'll see!" Cole said, Lloyd still remained silent. The four friends frowned and Nya put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder while the other three began to console him.

* * *

 **Eve's Apartment:**

" _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning."_

Eve was laying in her bed as well curled up under the covers. Her cheeks were tear stained from crying and she was breathing heavily in and out. She had the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday playing on repeat and in comparison to the ninja's room, her room had a lot of light filling it. What she did at the reception made her feel wrecked with guilt. She knew it was wrong but yet felt what she did was right. Marriage is a complicated thing. It means two people want to give up their lives for each other and it's a lot of pressure. Even though he was now an adult, Eve felt Lloyd just didn't understand what a big deal marriage was. It meant giving up everything for someone you care about, you have to really be in love in order to do that. Eve knew Lloyd loved her but she felt as though he didn't love her _that_ much. She knew this must've broken Lloyd's heart, but she just couldn't say yes, because then she would've been living a lie.

Dylan walked past the room and stopped when he saw his mother through the slightly ajar door. He didn't feel bad for his mother at all. He thought that what she pulled at the reception was complete bullcrap and that it was stupid to pass up a freaking _**marriage**_ _**proposal**_ _!_ Dylan wanted a father all his life and he thought Lloyd was the perfect candidate. How could Eve do this to Lloyd and him?! How could she?!

"You don't have the right to be upset, you know." Dylan said, folding his arms. " _You_ were the one who dumped _him_." Eve didn't say anything.

"You know, you could've taken a chance, you could've been happy—we _all_ could've been happy! But you made the wrong decision and now it's too late to change your mind…" Dylan scolded, "You made your choice and you might as well get used to this new way of living." Eve still didn't respond. But just as Dylan began to walk away, Eve sat up and she looked at her son. "Dylan. Come back here." She said calmly, he stopped and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry…" Eve told him, "I didn't mean to cause so much drama, I was just trying to be honest…" She explained, Dylan continued to listen.

"It's not that I don't want to eventually marry, and it's not that I don't want you and me to be happy...I just don't think it could work." Eve said,

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, "Is it because he's technically just a kid in an adult body? Because I thought age shouldn't matter in a relationship."

"Age is not the problem. I mean, it kinda is, but that's not the issue...the real issue is the uncertainty I feel. I just don't feel certain that we really are that much in love. I mean, we love each other but I don't think that we're _in_ love…" Eve explained, the master of voids scooted a little to her left and patted the empty spot next to her. Dylan walked into her room and climbed up onto her bed. Eve hugged her son and ran her hand through his hair repeatedly while Dylan remained silent and hugged her back.

"I know you're disappointed. But I hope you can understand where I'm coming from…" Eve said, "I just don't think Lloyd and I can do it anymore…for now, let's just keep it at you and me, okay?"

Dylan looked up at his mother and she released him from the hug and Dylan gave her an understanding smile. "Okay, mom." He said, Eve beamed at her son and kissed his forehead.

"That's my baby boy…" She said, the two continued to cuddle and didn't say anything after that.

* * *

 **Somewhere outside New Ninjago City:**

Star, Luke, and Clouse were in a dark alley. The bright neon lights of New Ninjago City were bright in their eyes and the loud buzzing of the cars whizzing by was too much for them to bear.

"Ugh! I hate this city! When we take over I'm going to make it quiet!" Luke complained,

"Patience, Luke…". Star said in a hushed voice, "We must wait until the time is right to take over the city."

"Yeah but how will we do it?" Luke asked,

"Well first things first, we need a way to get rid of the ninja…" Star said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I believe I have the solution to our...dilemma…" Clouse said, walking up to them.

The two turned to him. "What is it, daddy?" Star asked,

"We might not be able to possess Skylor or the green one anymore, but, we could possess one or two of their friends?" Clouse suggested,

"Nah, possession's old news." Star said, with a wave of her hand. "We need a better tactic if we're going to get our revenge."

"How about we just kidnap the Green Ninja?" Luke suggested, "He's too depressed to fight." "No, those ninja will just get in the way again." Star said annoyed, Star began to pace back and forth struggling to think of a plan. Then something caught her attention. She saw the slither pit building across the street, and that's when it hit her.

"I got it!" Star said snapping her fingers, "If we can't go to the ninja, then we'll just make the ninja come to _us_ …" Then she began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

 **The tropical regions of Ninjago:**

The weather was warm and nice and the ocean was cool. The sun reflecting off the peach-colored sand. Skylor was sleeping in a beach chair with a red umbrella shielding her from the deadly rays of the sun. She was clad in an orange one-piece swimsuit with green shades covering her eyes.

Nearby where she was napping, Kai was knee-deep in the calm ocean in his red swim trunks trying to gather some shells. The shells weren't for him of course, they were for a necklace he was going to make for Skylor, and a bracelet for his daughter, Serafina. He looked back at his redhead wife who was still sleeping peacefully in her beach chair and then looked back to the roaring waves of the ocean. All his life he never thought that something like this would happen to him. He never thought that he would eventually settle down and actually start up a family with someone. It was hard to think that just a few years before, he was nothing more than a simple local blacksmith who had nothing but his sister, and an anger problem. Now, he was a famous ninja and an elemental descendant who was married and already had one daughter. Who knew so much could happen in a few years.

Skylor awoke from her sleep and was happy that the first thing she saw was her husband out in the water collecting shells. She sat up in her beach chair and stretched out her arms and legs. She stood up and walked until she was only ankle-deep in the ocean. The water was cold which woke her a bit out of her sleep. She put a hand on her husband's shoulder which caused him to whirl around in defense.

"Whoa Skylor...you shouldn't scare me like that." He told her, "Sorry." Skylor smiled. sheepishly, the newly wedded couple then stared out at the sun setting over the sun making the clean blue ocean water look like pools of red and orange colors.

"It's breathtaking." Skylor said, Kai nodded. "Yeah." He agreed, "This is what I always wanted…" Skylor said, "I just wanted to find someone who would love me for me and just be willing to spend his life with me." Kai then put his arm around her and held her close. "Me too, I honestly thought it would never happen to me, but now I have everything I ever wanted...I have a daughter, I have a wife, I'm a ninja...What else could I possibly want?! I love you, Skylor." Kai said, "I love you too, Kai." Skylor replied back, the young newlywed couple kissed and just continued to stare at the sun as it continued to set.

* * *

 **The tomb of the Stone Army:**

All of the snakes were slithering around minding their own business. The younger child snakes were running and playing and learning to use their snake abilities while the adults were just trying to protect their kids.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" Scales Junior said laughing, he and his sister Scalene were playing with some of the other child snakes of the tribe.

"Junior you know you can't escape the son of a Constrictai!" One of the other snakes laughed, he was black and had a broad head with grey spikes going down the back of the head and spine. He coincidentally was the son of the Constrictai general. Suddenly, a light green girl snake jumped up onto a rock and looked towards the Constrictai child. She looked a lot like Junior and Scalene except for her face and eyes.

"Hey Boulder! Don't make me spit venom in your eyes! Remember what happens when Venomari venom gets in your eyes." The girl snake warned.

The black snake scoffed. "Please Ivy! You and I both know that you're not mature enough for your venom to make others hallucinate. So technically, my eyes are safe from your hallucinations." The young Constrictai known as Boulder said, "Me on the other hand," He suddenly disappeared underneath the dirt and popped up on the other side of the rock much to Ivy's surprise. "My powers were available at birth."

"Hmph! Showoff!" Ivy huffed, crossing her arms. "Just because you can use your abilities now doesn't mean that the Constrictai are better than the Venomari!" Ivy said, Boulder jumped up onto the rock next to her.

"Really? 'Cause I thought it did." Boulder said, Junior and Scalene both climbed onto the rock with the two other snakes. Junior took Ivy's hand.

"Ivy, Boulder, it doesn't matter whether we're mature enough for our abilities to show through or which tribe is better," he said. The young Hypnobrai reached his hand out to the flourishing community before the four of them. "Look around, this is all that matters. Someday, we will rule this community side by side as generals."

"Yeah guys," Scalene said smiling as well. "This entire community depends on each other and we all must work together to make it work."

"INTRUDERS! PROTECT THE YOUNG!" One of the Venomari snakes yelled, from the top of his lungs. All of the snakes flew into a panic and began slithering around at their fastest trying to protect their kids. Junior, Scalene, and their friends jumped off the rock and began to run.

"Come on, we gotta find our parents!" Junior yelled over the ruckus. The four young snakes skidded across the tomb looking for their parents but could not find them in the literal sea of snakes.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Junior called out, "Mamma! Papa!" Scalene yelled as well. Suddenly a hand snatched Scalene by her shoulders.

"Gotcha!" A male voice said, "Help! Somebody help me!" Junior ran up to the man holding his sister captive and attempted to fight him off.

"Let my sister go you monster!" He demanded, the man had brown hair and a stubble beard. He looked down at Junior and laughed again, then snatched up Junior by his left arm with one fell swoop.

"Well now, this must be our lucky day." The man chuckled evilly. Not so far away, Scales' wife Selma watched in horror as her babies were being taken away.

"No! No! Not my babies!" She screamed, she tried to run to them but was stuck in the constantly moving crowd. The man gave one more evil laugh and turned and walked out of the tomb; the two snake kids squirming in his grasp. They walked through the dark, damp sewers for about five minutes until they saw two other people. One was an old looking male with black hair and scary eyes and the other was a full grown female with black and purple hair. When the two other humans saw the man with the brown hair they immediately urged him to join them.

"I got two," the man said. "They seem to be the son and daughter of the General of the Hypnobrai."

The female then held up a net that had Boulder and Ivy trapped inside. "I got two as well Luke," the female hissed. "A Venomari and a Constrictai…" The two snakes in the net stared at Junior and Scalene with surprise and fear. Junior struggled once again to break free of Luke's grasp.

"You better let us go! Our dads are the generals of the tribe and our friend is a ninja!" He yelled, "Oh really?" Luke said now interested. He began deriving a plan in his head. He looked to the female and the older man.

"So, Dylan is friends with these...reptilians…" Luke said, finishing the sentence with disgust. "Yeah! and Brody too!" Junior yelled, then he cupped his right hand over his mouth so he wouldn't give anymore information away.

"Hmm...how very interesting…" Luke then gave the two young snakes a violent shove into a large cage and the hatch closed with a slam.

* * *

The doorbell rang to Eliza and Brody's apartment. Eliza wasn't home so Brody went to go answer it. He opened the door to find Dylan standing there as happy as always, carrying a backpack.

"Hey Brody." Dylan greeted, "Hey Dylan, if you're looking for my mom she's not home right now." Brody explained, "Oh, no, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come down to the Stone Army Tomb with me so we could hang with Junior." Dylan replied, Brody immediately smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said eagerly, then he looked at the bag slung over Dylan's shoulder.

"What's the bag for?" He asked, "Just stuff for emergencies." Dylan responded. The two of them left the apartment and headed out into the city. They walked down their street until they reached a manhole right next to a dark alley. This was the secret entrance to the Stone Army Tomb that the Constrictai made for the snakes to move freely in and out as frequent as they pleased. But Junior and his friends also used it as a secret passageway for their friends to get into the tomb safely. It wasn't really safe for Dylan and Brody to be using it this time of day because someone could see them, but they had no other way in, there weren't that many manholes nearby. The only few that were around were in the street and they were NOT going to go out their. Dylan removed the manhole to reveal a deep dark hole and held the manhole itself as Brody proceeded to climb down the rusty ladder and into the darkness. After he was completely consumed by the pitch-black darkness Dylan followed suite and placed the manhole back into place. The two friends ventured down the dark and dingy sewers, here were rats everywhere and the pipes were all covered in grime and filth.

"Dylan, how much further?! This place is started to freak me out." Brody shuddered, Dylan rolled his eyes at his friend's act of cowardice and just continued to walk towards the tomb. When they finally reached the ancient tomb, they saw to their surprise that the seal was already open and there were thousands of snakes crowded around Scales who was standing on a large table in the center of the crowd.

"We need to find them! We need to find Junior and Scalene!" Scales said forcefully, Dylan and Brody gasped. "Junior? Scalene? Kidnapped?" Dylan whispered worriedly, then the two generals from the Constrictai and Venomari tribes came slithering up to Scales.

"But what about our children, Scales?" The Constrictai general sassed, "My young Ivy cannot s-s-s-stand up for herself yet." The Venomari sassed as well. "We'll save your kids in time but right now we must focus on finding _my_ young!" Scales said in a stern manner. "At least your children have the ability to defend themselves, my children alas, cannot. We need to find them before it's too late."

"Brody, we need to find them. They could be hurt!" Dylan told Brody, "Right." Brody replied, "But how? We don't know who took them or where they took them to." He shrugged. Dylan then took his backpack off his shoulder and zipped it open to reveal his baby blue ninja suit.

"Dylan, that's your ninja suit." Brody pointed out, Dylan pulled it out of the bag and unfolded it. "Exactly." Dylan simply told him with a nod. He slipped it on and Brody now understood what Dylan was doing. Dylan pulled his mask over his head and gave a serious look. "Brody, we're going to save our friends…"

* * *

 **BAM! That's the chapter! Sorry that's all I could think of :( Well, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I cannot wait for it! I'm making Grasshopper Pie, Yum! P:**

 **Jay: Grasshopper Pie?**

 **Me: Yeah, you know, it's like chocolate pie with mint in it.**

 **Cole: That sounds good but not as good as cake though.**

 **Me: *Takes out a piece of cake and shoves it in his mouth* There, that should keep you quiet. Anyway, Will Dylan and Brody be able to save the day? and will the ninja find out about this crisis situation at all? Find out in the next chapter coming to you Friday I promise! I'll see y'all later. Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Mistake

**A.N: Hey Everyone...I missed the deadline again…*Facepalm* Sorry again, I know you're all getting sick of this so I'm not going to even bother explaining why this is late. So anyway, this chapter is kind LONG which is why it took me so long to write it. Be warned that the climactic battle isn't the best but it was the best I could come up with. Also there be a small parody from one of the Season 5 episodes in here as well.**

 **Dylan: Will me and Brody save the day?!**

 **Me: *ruffles up Dylan's hair* You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **Dylan: *pouts***

 **Me: Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

 **The Sewers:**

Dylan and Brody dashed through the dark corridors of the large sewers beneath New Ninjago City. They were going to stop at nothing to save their friends no matter how great the dangers were, they were going to rescue their friends or die trying.

Dylan peered around a corner to make sure there was no danger down the way they were going. They were following the tracks left by the young snakes' kidnapper, or should I say: kidnapp _ers_?

Brody came running up not so far behind Dylan and was panting. He put his hand to his chest just barely being able to breathe.

"Dylan! Wait up, you know I have asthma and can't run fast!" Brody snapped, Dylan looked around once more and then to his wheezing best friend. "Sorry Brody, I forgot." He reached into his backpack and pulled out Brody's asthma inhaler, Brody never went anywhere without it. When Eliza first adopted him, his inhaler came with him. He never really needed to use it but he still kept it just for emergencies. He took two large tokes from it finally letting out a painful sounding cough. He put the inhaler back into the bag and zipped it up. "Let's keep going." He said.

The two friends turned around that corner and down the humongous corridor. They continued to follow the way the kidnappers went. They knew the kidnappers were nearby, they just knew it. After about another ten or twenty minutes of walking they stopped at another opening in the sewers to another corridor that showed nothing but darkness. Dylan squinted to look down that corridor and Brody walked up to him groaning in pain.

"Dylan, can we take a break now my feet are killing me?!" Brody asked, rubbing his sore feet. Dylan shot his friend a dirty glare and said, " No way man! We're ninja and ninja never take breaks!"

"You may be a ninja, but not me!" Brody said, "I'll bet being a ninja isn't all it's cracked up to be! I mean, what do you even get out of it anyway?!"

Dylan gave him a funny look. "Well, for starters, you get an awesome ninja outfit like mine!" He then stood there in the sewer lights making a heroic pose. Brody folded his arms and scoffed.

"Pfft! Big deal!" He said, "Anyone can wear a ninja outfit!" "And, you get to save everyone!" Dylan simply told him, "Still not impressed." Brody said stubbornly, " _And_ you get all the girls." Dylan told him, Brody perked up at hearing that. "Girls?" He repeated, "Oh yeah." Dylan said in a sly manner. "Yeah, still not getting me." Brody said not interested again. Dylan sighed at his friend's arrogance. Then he put his hand on Brody's shoulder and said. "Yeah I guess you don't get it...I guess you just gotta be a ninja to understand the perks of it." Brody gave Dylan an odd look and Dylan returned the gesture with a smirk. The two then looked down the deep corridor again. The corridor was warm, and damp, and dark, and scary. They hoped they would find their friends soon.

"Come on!" Dylan encouraged, the two of them then walked down the corridor and into the darkness. The two friends continued down the corridors of the sewers and eventually saw an ominous light glow in the distance.

"Come on, we must be close…" Dylan said in a whisper, "Dylan, do we really have to go towards the ominous light? It's freaking me out." Brody replied, "We have to Brody. It's either go or lose our friends forever. Now which is it gonna be?" Dylan asked, putting a hand on his hip. "The-the second one…" Brody replied stuttering. "Okay." Dylan nodded, the two went down the dark and scary tunnel and the scary light got bigger and brighter as they got closer. They finally reached the end of the tunnel and peeked inside. The four child snakes were locked up in one large cage and Clouse was standing around while Star was pacing back and forth.

"I don't understand! He should be back by now!" Star complained, "Patience daughter," Clouse said, putting a hand on Star's shoulder. "Just think that you will soon have green ninja as your own."

Dylan gasped. "Star!" He yelled in a whisper. "Star?" Brody shrugged confused, Dylan turned to him. "Star is an old enemy that tried to steal Lloyd for herself. But Lloyd managed to defeat her by sending her to a different realm using Traveler's Tea." He explained, "But, if she was sent to a different realm, then...how did she manage to get back?" Brody asked, "I don't know, I thought some of the realms were inescapable." Suddenly they heard another noise and Dylan whipped around to get another peek into the lair. Luke then came in smiling devilishly.

"The message has been sent, soon the ninja and the serpentine will know of our plot." He evilly grinned. Dylan's eyes widened and then suddenly filled with fury. "Luke." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Excellent Luke," Star said happily, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"I gotta go in there." Dylan said still furious with Luke and Star. "Dylan, don't do it." Brody told him, grabbing his arm. "It's too risky." Dylan looked at his best friend and ripped his arm away. "I know." He replied. He slipped into the lair stealthily. Luckily for him he managed to duck behind a rock before Star, Luke, and Clouse could see him. "Dylan No." Brody whispered, then while the three villains weren't looking, Brody slipped into the lair and behind the rock next to the one Dylan was behind.

"Dylan, are you crazy?!" Brody hissed from behind his rock. "Yeah maybe I _am_ crazy." Dylan replied, "But we gotta save Junior and his friends." They both looked to the cage. Junior and Boulder were standing sadly leaning against the cage while Scalene and Ivy sat on the floor of the cage looking sadly at the ground. Dylan picked up a small pebble and tossed it towards the cage hitting it with a clank. The four snake kids looked up to see Dylan and Brody behind their rocks. Dylan gave them a silent 'shush' signal and the four snakes nodded signaling them that they understood to keep quiet. Dylan then snuck up next to the cage and tried to get the lock to unlock. Brody just continued to watch from a distance as Dylan struggle to get the lock open.

"Dylan…" Brody whispered, "Dylan…" He whispered again. "Almost...got it…" Dylan whispered back, suddenly Brody ended up slipping in a sewer puddle and falling flat on his stomach with an "Oof". This immediately got Star, Luke, and Clouse to look in his direction. They saw Brody out in the open and were astonished to find someone like him here.

"What?!" Star shrieked, "An intruder?!" Luke yelled confused. He then heard a small gasp and looked over in the direction of the cage and caught Dylan red handed trying to open the cage.

His surprised look instantly switched to mischievousness. Which, of course, isn't good when it comes to people like Luke.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Dylan." Luke said evilly, "Luke." Dylan said eyeing Luke angrily. "So nice to see you again my boy, I must say you couldn't have some at a better time." Luke said,

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked,

"That is not important. Do tell me, how are your mother and the Green Ninja?" Luke asked, he finished the sentence with an evil chuckle that instantly sent a chill up Dylan's spine.

"Yes I heard about their little...split up...and I also saw how torn up one is without the other…" Dylan's look of anger then began to switch to slight fear.

"I wonder how Master of Voids and the ninja will react, when I take their little storm maker!" Then two Anacondrai cultists came up from behind and grabbed Dylan by his arms. Dylan struggled to break free but to no avail. "Dylan!" Brody yelled, suddenly two more cultists quickly nabbed Brody.

"Let...Let us go!" Dylan demanded struggling, "Yeah! Our moms and the ninja will come and stop you!" Brody yelled in agreement.

"Don't worry boys, we have seen to it that they will come." Clouse said smiling evilly. Luke then turned to two more ex Chen followers. "Change the message, tell the ninja that know that we also have their "young ones"." He ordered, the two each gave him a karate bow and walked away out of the lair. Both Dylan and Brody struggled to break free of the men's' grips, but it no use, they were just too strong.

* * *

 **Eve's Apartment:**

"Good to see you're up and about again, Eve." Eliza said smiling, Eve was now finally up and about despite still feeling guilty after what happened at the reception over a week ago. Since Dylan and Brody were out anyway and Eliza had just come back from a long day of shopping, she decided that it would probably be nice to just have Eliza over for some time without their sons running around the house. Eliza was sitting on the couch while Eve was fixing up some coffee in the kitchen for the both of them.

"Yeah, it feels great to be up and at it again instead of just laying in my bed all day." Eve replied, she poured the freshly brewed coffee into two cups and brought them both to the living room and handed one to Eliza. "Thanks." Eliza smiled, "Mhm." Eve nodded, Eve then took a seat on the couch next to her and sipped her coffee and set it down.

"So, how's life for you and Brody?" She asked, "Okay, I finally found a job." Eliza announced, "Really? That great Eliza!" Eve grinned brightly, "What do you do?" "In a waitress now at this _super_ fancy restaurant, I forget the name but it seems like a nice job and it pays well." Eliza explained,

"What about your relationship with Cole? Is that going anywhere?" Eve asked, Eliza blushed and looked down at the floor and smiled. "What?" Eve asked smiling, Eliza smiled and held up her left hand which bore a gorgeous diamond ring. Eve gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god! Cole PROPOSED?!" Eve shrieked , "Yep, and...I accepted." Eliza smiled, Ece could see in Eliza's face that she was clearly happy. Her face was literally glowing with excitement.

"Aww Eliza!" Eve said happily, she began to cry and Eliza did too. The two friends hugged and then Eve asked, "Did you tell Brody yet?"

"Not yet, but we're going to tell him tonight," Eliza said. "He's going to be so excited!" Then she paused, there was an awkward silence. "So, have you decided on what to do about Lloyd?" She finally asked,

Eve was silent for a minute. Those last few days she had a lot of time to think. Dylan's scolding made her think a lot about her choices and how lucky she was to have someone propose to her. She also knew that it was stupid to let Lloyd slip through her fingers. She had to make things right, she had to talk to him and apologize.

"Yes, I decided that I'm going to apologize for what happened and maybe pick up our relationship again and just go from there." Eve responded, Eliza nodded. "Speaking of which, it's getting pretty dark out do you think the boys are okay?" Eliza asked, "Don't worry Eliza, my Dillie can hold his own. They should be fine." Eve replied,

But then the two were startled by a knock at the door. Eve got up and went to answer it only to find a videotape on the doormat outside in the hall. Eve picked it up and dusted it off and examined it closely. Eliza walked up to her and saw the tape in her hands.

"What is it?" Eliza asked, "I don't know." Eve replied, she took the tape inside and popped into the VCR. It was quiet for a minute and the two friends could see nothing but black on the screen. Suddenly the screen went static for a minute and then cleared to show the floor and was lifted up to show Dylan and Brody both tied up and surprisingly calm.

' _Mom.'_ Dylan said over the tape, Eve and Eliza both gasped at the sight of their sons tied up.

' _Mom, me and Brody are stuck in the sewers beneath the city. If you're watching this then I'll let you know what's going on. Luke is back, and he's brought a few old friends. Me and Brody aren't the only ones they captured, they also managed to nab Scales Junior and Scalene along with a couple of our other friends. They're gone for now but we have very little time to finish this message before they come back. Mom, you and the ninja gotta save us.'_ Dylan said seriously, Eve was in complete shock, she slowly shook her head in denial. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening!

' _Save us mom, save us.'_ Dylan said, then the screen instantly went static again and turned black. Both girls were stunned, Luke was back?! It what did Dylan mean when he said Luke brought friends? None of this made sense.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Eve said in a scared shaky voice, "We have to call the guys, we need to get help!" Eliza nodded, Eve handed her the phone. "Here, phone the guys, I gotta get my necklace." Eve instructed, Eliza nodded again and dialed while Eve ran into the hall and into her room. Eve entered her room and hastily reached for her Realm Necklace on her nightstand where she always kept it. Her eyes widened. something. Eve panicked and ran out of the room and back into the living room where Eliza was just hanging up the phone.

"It's gone!" Eve said breathing heavily in and out, "What's gone?" Eliza asked, "My necklace! The necklace I got when I found out I was the Aether ninja!" Eve yelled, "What?! Where did it go?!" Eliza asked, "I don't know! It wasn't where I left it his morning!" Eve cried, Eliza then grabbed her arm. "Eve there's no time! We have to go now!" She said, and with that, they were both out the door.

* * *

 **The Boarding School:**

"Guys!" Eliza yelled, as they ran in through the door to Staff Quarters. The guys looked at them in panic. They were already suited up and had their hoods pulled up over their heads.

"Great you're here." Nya said, she looked pretty worried as well.

"So wait, Luke's back?" Jay said confused, "But, he's gone, we saw Eve banish him." Cole said, "He may had been banished, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't somehow return. Certain realms have certain rules. The realm Eve sent him to must have had a way back." Zane explained.

"What do we do?! Eliza asked, "My baby is down in the sewers! He and Dylan could get hurt! I can't lose my baby!" She then began to cry and Cole comforted her.

"We'll get them back," He told her. "I won't let anything happen to those two."

"Me neither." Jay said agreeing, "Me three." Zane said, "Me four." Lloyd said confident, Eve's cheeks began to flush with shame and humiliation. She knew she was going to apologize to him but now was not the time. Not when her son's life is at stake.

"So, what's the plan?" Jay asked, everyone thought for a minute, until Cole spoke up. "Dylan says it's only Luke, the Preeminent couldn't have survived being sent to another realm. We should be able to defeat him."

"Yeah, but Dylan said that he brought some some old friends. Who do we know who could possibly have betrayed us?" Jay asked, the group went silent.

"The snakes?" Cole shrugged, "No, Luke has Junior and Scalene too." Eve said, shaking her head.

"Then who else could it be?" Nya asked, everyone thought hard for another minute and then Lloyd's eyes widened. "What is it, Lloyd?" Eliza asked, "We have to get to the sewers...Now!" Lloyd yelled, he then ran out of the room and the others instantly followed.

* * *

They ran through the streets of New Ninjago City. It was now officially dark outside and the city's lights were just coming on. They dashed past people on the sidewalk accidentally hurting them in the rush and then having to apologize for bumping into them. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the manhole in which Dylan and Brody went through earlier. Eve, Eliza, and the ninja knew that when Dylan and Brody went to go visit the snakes, they would always go down this hole. Lloyd pulled off the manhole and tossed it to the side.

"Come on, we don't have much time." He said, they each climbed down the ladder and entered the sewer. It was dark.

"Gah! I still hate the dark!" Jay said frightened, suddenly Zane's eyes immediately brightened up and they were all able to see.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was gonna faint." Jay said relieved, Cole rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He said annoyed, they began to search through the sewers searching high and low for the boys and the snake kids. After an hour of searching, the gang was about ready to give up.

"Didn't we already come this way?" Nya asked, "No, we couldn't have we've been walking for hours." Eve replied, "No, I know for a fact that we've passed that rock before." Zane said, pointing towards a rock.

"GAH! WE'VE JUST BEEN GOING IN A BIG CIRCLE!" Jay yelled, "Wait! What are those?" Eve asked, pointing ahead of them. There they saw footprints on the ground. Lloyd walked over to the footprints and looked at them closely. He looked ahead and saw them go down another tunnel.

He straightened himself up. "This way." He said seriously, they all went down that tunnel and continued to follow the exact same tracks that Dylan and Brody followed earlier. The tunnels were pitch black by now and Zane's glowing eyes weren't doing much anymore.

"Ow! Watch it!" Jay hissed, "Sorry, I can't help it! It's so dark in here!" Cole retaliated, "Quiet!" Lloyd yelled in a whisper. The two ninja stopped fighting. They continued on going through tunnel after tunnel. Until they saw light.

"What's that light?" Nya asked, they grew closer to the light.

"That must be his lair." Cole said, the reached the end of the tunnel and peeked in through the entrance. There was no one there.

"Luke's gone," Lloyd announced. "Let's find the boys and get out of here." They snuck into the lair and looked around. No one was in the lair, not even the kids.

"Where are they?" Eve asked, "This doesn't make sense," Eliza said confused. "They were here."

"Well look who it is." A voice said, this startled everyone and they all turned to look towards one of the higher levels of the sewer. Then they saw a person walk into their view on a catwalk type platform one level above them. It was Luke.

"Hello ninja, we meet again." Luke said evilly,

"Luke." Eve said with venom in her voice, "It would seem so."

"Where are Dylan and Brody?!" Eliza demanded, with the snap of his fingers, one of the Anacondrai cultists pushed out a large cage. Inside it was the missing Serpentine kids along with Dylan and Brody. He picked up the large cage by a pole and dangled their cage over the edge.

"Dylan!" Eve yelled, "Brody! Oh Brody my baby!" Eliza shrieked,

"What do you want with us?!" Cole asked forcefully, "Isn't it obvious, ninja? I want revenge, I want to take over this land as my own! and this time, I will make sure that no ninja gets in my way!" Luke laughed.

"But, how did you do all of this?" Eliza asked, "It was very simple really," Luke said, "First we kidnapped those filthy Serpentine kids, then I had my minions make a ransom tape using dummies we made of the kids, and then sent it to your apartment. The idea was to get you to walk right into a trap. Dylan and Brody actually getting kidnapped wasn't part of the plan, but when they both decided to play hero and attempt to save these Serpentine kids, their capture only made the plan better. Now I can get rid of all of you!"

"You let them go!" Eve demanded, Luke just chuckled evilly. "Silly Evie, It's not up to me to let them go." He said,

"Why not?" Eliza asked, "Because it's up to _me_." A female voice said, the gang was taken aback by the sudden voice. Then they were shocked to find Star and her father appear out of the shadows next to Luke.

"Star?!" Eve said surprised, "I knew it was you, Star!" Lloyd yelled, "You let them go!"

Star gave out and evil giggle as well just like Luke did with his evil laugh. "Oh Lloyd, there's only one way to save them," she said. "Be mine."

"Never!" Lloyd yelled, Star snapped her fingers and the Anacondrai Cultist lowered the pole and began to swing the cage back and forth, inside Dylan, Brody, and their friends screamed for their lives.

"It's slipping." The Cultist said, ending the sentence with an evil chuckle. "What's it going to be? Lloyd, will you be mine for all eternity?"

"Star, Lloyd will never love you! He loves Eve and no one else!" Eliza scolded, "Seize them!" Star bellowed, pointing at them. Suddenly, from all around, ex-Chen followers came spilling out from all directions. Eve pulled her ninja hood over her head as well as di Eliza. Even though Eliza wasn't an elemental descendant, the gang thought it was more than fair that she should have a ninja suit just like everybody else. Eve's suit was still it's dark purple violet while Eliza's was a bright cyan color. The two friends began to fight alongside one another and take down all the ex-Chen followers. Meanwhile the other ninja weren't having much trouble taking them down either. Jay just shocked them with lightning, Cole just used his earth powers, while Zane and P.I.X.A.L used their ice abilities.

"They're winning! They're winning!" Star yelled, "Not for much longer." Luke said looking at something in his hands.

Lloyd climbed up the pipelines that were down in the sewer to try to reach the cage. The captured children saw him coming and were immediately relieved that they were going to be saved.

When he finally reached their cage, he asked them to make sure they were there, all okay and accounted for.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" He asked, "Yeah, thanks Lloyd." "I'm sorry that I ruined what happened between you and your mom." He apologized, "I know you expected her to accept." "That's okay Lloyd, you didn't ruin anything." Dylan smiled, Lloyd began to build up golden power in his hands and was about to shoot it at the lock and break it when someone immediately jumped in the middle of the cage and Lloyd's power and his power struck a shiny object in the person's hand. The golden power bounced off and struck a few of the still brawling ex-Chen followers down below. It was Star.

Despite her being evil, Lloyd was worried he physically hurt her. He knelt close to her to see if she was okay.

"Star?!" Lloyd said confused, "Why did you do that?!" Star chuckled, "I was saving your life, silly." She said, in a kind of giggly tone.

"Save me? Save me from what?" Lloyd asked, "From the life that you almost had." Star said, "My dark magic also grants me the ability to see the future. If you would've broken that lock, Eve would've taken you back, you two would be married, you would have to deal with the responsibilities that come from taking care of Dylan. I know you don't want that, you want me. ME!" She said.

"You can't just force someone to love you, Star! That's not how the world works!" Lloyd explained to her, Star pushed Lloyd away from her and then built up dark magic in her hands and then began to make the wire holding up the cage break. The kids screamed again.

"Wait! Star! You don't have to do this!" Lloyd said, Star turned to face him angrily, "You broke my heart, Lloyd! All my life I have never been loved, until I met you. You were the only friend I ever had in my whole life. I never had friends before you. You were the only one who ever supported me, the only one who ever treated me as if I were family. My own father ABANDONED me when I was only one year old!" The wire suddenly broke a little bit more, the cage was now just barely still being held up. "I had never met someone who had so much in common with me and actually wanted me around them. All I've ever wanted in life...was to be wanted…" Then she closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Lloyd was stunned, and Dylan was too. They both thought that Star's whole "revenge" fantasy with Lloyd was just petty jealousy. But really all along, she was just a poor lonely soul who was brought up wrong, and as a result of that she made bad decisions in life. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they knew there was still hope for her.

Lloyd helped her up. She gave him an odd look, he just smiled and told her, "It's still not too late. You don't really want all this destruction, all this chaos. Sensei told us to forgive all foes, I think we can do the same for you." Star smiled but then it immediately switched to a concerned look. "But, why are you even giving me a chance at all? I don't think I really deserve a chance. Remember what I did to you guys? I almost killed you all. How can you even trust me? How do you know I won't just go bad again and turn on you?"

"Star, you used to be a good person, be that good person again." Lloyd said, "You could be good and start all over again. If you join us, then you can be the Lavender Ninja again, you won't have to be this evil empress that no one would never want around."

Star's concerned look turned into a smirk, "You sure know how to persuade people." She joked, jabbing him in his side. "Okay, you got me, I'll help." She said, but then they heard the fighting down below and saw that the gang was still fighting but there tons of ex-Chen followers attacking from all directions.

Jay was still shooting lightning at the followers but it didn't seem to be working much anymore.

"What's going on?! Why are there so many of them?!"

"I don't know!" Cole yelled in response, Zane scanned the entire room with eyes and scanned all of the followers he and P.I.X.A.L were attacking.

"My calculations tell me that the number of threats is rising by the minute." He said,

"But how is that possible?!" Eve yelled, "All of the Chen Followers were left back in the Cursed Realm. How could Luke and Star possibly get them back?"

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice called out, everyone looked up, including Lloyd and Star to see Luke on the catwalk level right above Lloyd and Star's heads. Clouse was with them too.

Suddenly, a large vortex formed in the middle of the ground which caused the gang to run towards the walls and grab heavy objects to anchor them down. At this time, all of the ex-Chen followers were being sucked into the vortex and vanishing.

"A vortex?" Eve said to herself, "But how is that even possible unless-."

"Missing something?" Luke said, Eve looked up and gasped for Luke was now holding something high up in the air in his left hand. Eve could barely see it, but she recognized the object from far away. It was a crystal on a gold chain. It was her necklace.

"My necklace!" Eve called out, "But how?!" "Oh Eve, Eve, Eve." Luke said, shaking his head. "While you were moping over your fight with the green ninja, you made it all the more easier to steal your necklace." Suddenly the force of the vortex caused the cage to shake. The kids inside were being tossed and whipped around.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Boulder yelled, he looked over at Ivy who had her arms crossed. "Puke on me and you're dead." She said in her sassy teenage voice.

"We have to get the necklace from him!" Lloyd yelled,

The cage continued to shake and suddenly the wire that was just barely holding the cage up snapped and the cage began to fall towards the vortex.

Star gasped and immediately summoned her dark magic and prevented the cage from falling in. She used everything she had left in her and managed to bring the cage back up onto the platform.

"Did Star just save the kids?" Jay asked surprised, "I think she did." Eve replied,

"Star, you saved us. Why?" Dylan asked, "Did you really think I was going to let you fall into _that_?" Star asked laughing, gesturing towards the raging vortex below. This caused Dylan and the other children to laugh too. "Thanks Star." He said, Star smiled. But then they heard Luke laugh maniacally again. They looked up towards the platform where he and Clouse were still standing.

"Luke has both the Realm Necklace and the key that can open the cage. need to take them from him." Star explained, "But how are we going to get to them?" Lloyd asked, "Leave that to me." Star smiled, she flew up to the top catwalk level using her elemental power of Gravity. Then she blended in with the shadows on the sewer wall and approached Luke and her father. First things first, she needed to get the necklace. She carefully reached out for the Realm Necklace in Luke's hand. Down below the ninja looked like they were going to be defeated, they couldn't hold onto the walls much longer.

"This is it! This is the end! Soon Ninjago will be mine!" Luke yelled happily, Star was just about to grab the necklace out of his hand when Clouse saw her shadow on the floor. Angered he kicked her in her stomach and she fell down to the floor. Luke turned to see what the all the commotion was.

"Luke, I believe we have a little "traitor" in our midst." Clouse said, Star's shadow powers wore off revealing her presence. She was on her knees, her right hand on the ground and her left one pressed against the spot where her father just kicked her.

"Oh, so wittle Star is a hero now? You're no hero! You are unwanted." That was it Star had had it! She was totally going to join the ninja's side now. She kicked Luke in the face and grabbed the necklace out of his hand. He threw a punch at her but she did a flip and he missed. She began to run and he chased her not so far behind.

"Look! Star is stealing back the Realm Necklace!" Eliza yelled, pointing up in Star's direction. The rest of the gang looked up and saw the heroic act Star was currently committing.

"Wow, never thought I'd say this but, Go Star Go!" Jay cheered, Star continued to run and dash around the lair shooting beams of dark magic back at Luke. She began to run faster and she thought she was losing Luke, but then suddenly, out of the blue, Clouse teleported in front of her using dark magic and shot some dark magic into her chest. Star winced and cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her chest tightly.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, "Star!" Nya yelled, Clouse picked up the Realm Necklace and teleported to look who was now holding on to the cage.

"You're Realm Crystal, Luke." He said, Luke took it in his hand and smiled devilishly.

"Well it's been fun ninja, but we really must take off!" Luke said, he then knocked the cage over still holding on to it the cage was leaning on the edge about to tip over.

"NO! MY BABY!" Eve yelled, "Mommy! Help!" Dylan yelled, sticking his arm through two of the bars.

Eliza began crying and screaming like mad. "BRODY! OH BRODY MY BABY BOY! DON'T WORRY! MOMMY WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Mom! Please hurry! Help us!" Brody yelled, Eve still looked at Dylan who was now completely mortified.

"Dylan," she said. Dylan just looked at her to let her know he was paying attention. "...I love you baby." Eve finished, "I love you too." Dylan replied, then the cage fell off the edge and the cage along with Luke plummeted into the vortex. The kids inside screamed as they went down.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eve yelled, then the vortex burst into nothing and disappeared, there was a calm breeze coming in through the entrance to the lair. Everyone was quiet. The guys were in shock absorbing what just happened. The vortex was gone, the kids were gone, and all that was left was a huge mark left by the vortex.

Eve and Eliza fell on their knees and buried their faces in their hands. They began to sob while the rest of the group remained somber. Lloyd suddenly flew down on a wire and landed feet first in front of Eve, Eliza, and the ninja. He was carrying Star who was unconscious bridal style and the guys along with Nya and P.I.X.A.L were shocked to see her unconscious mixed in with what just happened.

"Star is hurt, we need to get her somewhere safe." Lloyd said seriously, Eliza began to feel an anger rising in her body. Age stood up and walked up to Lloyd and punched him straight in the face. Everyone gasped at Eliza's action, but they weren't mad at her because they knew why she did it."

" _That_ is the least of our problems!" She yelled, "Or sons and four other innocent children have been taken to another world where they can possibly be killed and now we can't just bring them back because Luke has the Realm Necklace and now it is possible that he will return!" Everyone was taken aback by this. They had NEVER heard Eliza yell like that before. Eliza turned towards the entrance and stormed off angrily.

Eve wiped her nose and stood up. She walked over to Lloyd and a consoling hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she forced a smile onto her tear stained face.

"Don't listen to her, we'll win in the end. Somehow." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

* * *

They went to the Stone Army Tomb on the way out of the sewers and explained to the generals what happened to their kids. Selma wept in tears as Scales consoled her. They promised the generals they would get their kids back and the snakes wished them luck in getting Dylan and Brody back as well. They took Star back to Eve's apartment and put her in Eve's only guest room. They knew that if Luke was to ever come back and seek revenge on her as well, she would be safest there.

"Man, I can't believe they're gone." Jay said, he and the other three ninja were sitting at the kitchen table trying to rethink the day's events. Eliza was making a pot of coffee for them in the kitchen when Lloyd noticed that Eve was missing. He went down the hall and found her in Dylan's room. His light was on and she was sitting on the side of his bed softly stroking his pillow wearing a sad look on her face. Lloyd came into the room and sat down next to her.

"We'll get him back," he told her. Eve hugged him tightly and he ran his hand through her caramel almost brown hair. How he missed hugging her.

"...I promise."

* * *

 **Well that chapter took me over a week to write. Now, please don't hate me for this ending, it was an idea that I thought of while I was still writing the beginning of this chapter so yeah. So, Star is a good guy now, can the guys trust her? Will they be able to find a way to get Dylan, Brody, and their friends back? Where did Dylan, Brody, and their friends end up? And will Kai and Skylor return in the next chapter? Find out next time ;) Don't worry, it's not going to be so somber in the next chapter.**

 **Eve: You! What did you do to my Dillie!**

 **Me: Uh oh, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost in a Strange World

**A.N: Hey everyone here I am again. It's so good to be back! I haven't been able to update until now due to loads of homework that had to be finished before finals, you all know how that is. The good news is, by Wednesday I'll be on winter break and I'll have time to write more chapters for 'yall. Also, Saturday the 5th was "The Ninja and the Housekeeper's" 8 month anniversary! I can't believe that I've had the first story up for over 8 months and this one up for at least 4! My goal is to reach over 100 chapters by the end of the story BTW :D Anyway, in the last chapter we saw that Star decided to join the Ninja's side, and Luke stole Eve's Realm Necklace and pulled Dylan, Brody, and their friends into a vortex with him. Where did they go to? How will the gang get them back without Eve's necklace? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **The next day:**

Eve woke up with a loud yawn. She stretched out while still laying in her bed and then looked at her clock. It read 7:35 a.m and she was instantly wide awake. She got out of bed and tied on her pink cheetah print robe. She walked out of the bedroom and then went down the hall to Dylan's room at the end of the hall. Eve opened the door a slight creak and stepped into the room. It was still empty. When she woke up she hoped to find Dylan fast asleep in his bed and that what happened down in the sewers the day before was all just a bad dream and that Dylan and Brody were still here. But it wasn't a dream, they really lost them. They were really gone. Eve sulked, she really missed Dylan a lot and was so worried about him and Brody. Where were they now?

* * *

 **The day before:**

"Dylan," Eve said. Dylan just looked at her to let her know he was paying attention. "...I love you baby." Eve finished, "I love you too." Dylan replied, then the cage fell off the edge and the cage along with Luke plummeted into the vortex. The kids inside screamed as they went down.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eve yelled, then the vortex burst into nothing and disappeared. The inside of the vortex was screwed up. There was nothing but blue and purple colors swirling around them. All around them they could see different openings to each of the 16 different realms that made up the entire world. The kids were still in the cage and Luke was still holding on.

"Where are we going?!" Dylan demanded, " _I_ am going back to Ninjago to destroy your mothers and those pesky ninja! I'm also going to take out Star as well for joining them. But first, there are a few realms I would like to visit and make a few...preparations for the final battle. But I'm afraid this is _your_ stop!" Luke then released the cage and sent the kids flying into one of the realms while he jumped into another. The cage crashed and the kids fell out feeling weak and sick to their stomachs.

"Okay, _now_ I think I'm going to be sick." Boulder said groaning, while clenching his stomach. "Don't even think about it." Ivy sassed him, the six of them stood up and looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of what looked like a giant jungle.

"What is this place?" Brody asked, "I don't know," Dylan replied. "All I know is, we have to get back to Ninjago. Come on!" Then Dylan began to walk forward into the forest and the others followed close behind.

"But Dylan, we don't know where we are or where we're going!" Brody called after him, Dylan turned to them. "You're right, but we gotta take that risk. Now come on, we've got a realm to save..."

* * *

 **The Boarding School:**

"We're back!" Kai said, happily bursting in through the door to Staff Quarters with Skylor. Misako was the only one currently in the apartment like quarters. She came into the living room from down the hall holding little baby Serafina in her arms.

"Oh! You're back! How was the trip?" Misako asked smiling brightly, "Oh luxurious!" Skylor said sighing deeply, "The beach was the best part, though." "Yeah, speaking of which," Kai said. He then took Serafina's right hand and put something on it. It was a little bracelet made out of seashells, Misako noticed that Skylor had a necklace that matched the bracelet.

"I had this made for our daughter," Kai said, fastening it on. The stones the bracelet were shiny, and smooth and the bracelet itself was just the right size. "I also made it adjustable so she can wear it when she's older too." Kai explained,

"It's beautiful and it matches your necklace, Skylor." Misako teased, pointing at Skylor's necklace. Skylor blushed and giggled then put her hand to where the necklace was. Then she eagerly took Serafina out of Misako's arms.

"We missed you, Fifi!" Skylor cooed at Serafina, nuzzling her nose. Serafina let out a cute baby gurgle and laughed. "She wasn't too much trouble was she?" She asked Misako,

"Nope, no trouble at all," Misako said, but then her smile switched to a frown. "But, there is something that I should tell you about." Kai and Skylor now gave Misako their full attention, their faces looking slightly concerned.

* * *

 **Eve's apartment:**

Eve struggled to make a vortex. The guys and Eliza along with Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon surrounded her as she struggled to use her element for being the Aether Ninja. A small vortex began to form in the middle of the floor and the guys' faces immediately showed surprise.

"I...I'm doing it, it's working!" Eve struggled, then, just when the vortex was at it's strongest, Eve ran out of strength and the vortex closed. She began breathing in and out heavily while Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"It's no use. Without my necklace there's no way that I can bring the boys and those kids back." Eve panted, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least you actually created a vortex this time." Jay said laughing nervously, they had been going at it for at least an hour and they hadn't had much luck until now.

"Eve, using your element is not as simple as the others." Garmadon said, "We will teach you how to use your powers and make it so you are less dependent on your necklace." Wu said, "Great! When do we start?" Eve asked eagerly, "In time, Eve. In time." Wu replied, suddenly Kai and Skylor burst through the door, Skylor was carrying Serafina and they were both clad in their ninja suits.

"Dylan and Brody are gone?!" Kai yelled worried, "Kai! Skylor! You're back!" Jay said happily, "And look who you brought here with you." Zane teased gesturing to little Serafina. Skylor beamed down at her daughter and Serafina giggled at the nindroid. "Anyway, how was the trip?" Jay asked,

"Misako told us what you told her. Luke, Star, everything," Kai said. "What happened to the boys?" "We don't know where they went but all that matters is that you guys are home. How was the trip?" Eve asked,

"That's not important," Skylor said, "Dylan and Brody are what's important to us right now. They're family."

Nya then came into the room from down the hall. "I just ran a scan on Star, she's stable, but only time will tell when she will wake." She said,

"Wait! Star is HERE?!" Kai said suddenly furious, "This is her fault! Where is she?! I'll take care of her!" He began to head down the hall when Nya and Eve blocked him.

"Kai, Star's not evil anymore," Nya said, "Yeah, she tried to help us get the Realm Necklace back." Eve explained, Kai stepped back from the two girls. The room went silent for a minute, Kai was in complete surprise and shock. They were defending Star, _Star_ , the girl who tried to _**murder**_ them. This sounded all too shifty.

"That's probably what she wants you to think," Kai said. "Think she's turned good, and then BAM!" He slammed his fist into his palm for exaggeration. "She'll turn on us." Suddenly they heard a female groan and they all turned to find Star standing in the doorway looking rather exhausted.

"H...Hey everyone." Star said groggily, "Star, you're awake," Eve smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I _am_ a little hungry." Star said with a chuckle. Eve still kept her smile on her face and nodded and then headed into the kitchen. There was an awkward silence, but then Star's face immediately switched to a smile when she saw Skylor and Kai.

"Kai! Skylor! So good to see you both again!" Star said as she hugged Kai and then hugged Skylor. Kai have her a suspicious look while Star had her focus on Serafina.

"Hi there, sweetie." Star said kindly, "What's your name?"

"Serafina." Skylor said seriously, it was obvious that Skylor didn't trust her yet, same with Kai. But they weren't in the sewers when the battle happened, they didn't see Star try to help them, so no one could really blame them. Eve came out of the kitchen and set a plate of eggs and a piece of toast on the dining room table.

"Here, this was what I made for breakfast, I saved some for you for when you woke up." Eve explained, Star walked over to the table and picked up the plate. "Thank you." She beamed, Kai and Skylor were so confused by this, Eve was actually being _**nice**_ to her! This was all too weird to be true!

"Alright Star! I'm onto you!" Kai yelled, Star was terrified and confused at the same time. "What are you talking about, Kai?" Star asked, "Don't you "What are you talking about?" me!" Kai yelled, "This has to be some kind of trap! Some kind of way to reel us in and then off us all when you get the chance!"

"Kai, this is for real, I've changed." Star said, "BULLSHIT!" Kai yelled, everyone in the room was taken aback by Kai's behavior. They had never seen him blow up in anger like this before. His outburst caused Serafina to cry a little.

"I refuse to believe you're just suddenly good now! Ever since we first met you, you've done nothing but try to kill us and take Lloyd for yourself!" Kai yelled,

"Yes but that was the old me," Star said. "Lloyd was actually the one who made me realize that that evil girl craving revenge wasn't the real me, and that the real me is still in here," She put her hand to her chest where her heart was. "And it is, and I'm willing to be the good girl I need to be." She set her plate down on the table and walked back over to the couple. She shook Skylor's hand and said, "I hope you can forgive me, Skylor." Skylor gave her an unsure look.

' _Should I really trust her? "_ Skylor thought, _"She was the daughter of my father's henchman and she tried to kill us in the past...But...she DOES look sorry...and in the past when Clouse still had her she was a sweet girl...Hmmm…"_

Skylor was silent for another minute or so while everyone just watched. Finally Skylor let out a sigh and replied. "Sure thing, Star." Kai was absolutely surprised by this. "You too, Skylor?!" He asked, "Kai, it's worth a shot," Skylor replied. "If Star wants to change, then we should believe she can change." Kai wasn't sure, he still felt as though Star was up to something.

"Alright," Kai said. "But that doesn't mean that I won't be keeping my eye on you." Star just smiled and shrugged. "Good enough for me," She said. "Now, let's get down to business." Star said, sitting on the arm of Eve's couch. "How are we going to get the little rugrats back?"

"Well, I don't have my necklace anymore, I can still make vortexes, but only small ones. It will take some time but I can learn to strengthen my powers and produce one that's bigger." Eve explained,

"Hm, sounds about right." Star nodded, "So, what do we do until then?" She asked,

"We will try other methods, and save Eve's power as a last resort." Sensei Wu replied, "Tomorrow we will begin our search for the boys…"

* * *

 **The Jungle in the other realm:**

Dylan, Brody, and their friends were walking down a path through the jungle. They had been walking for miles and they still didn't know where they were or how to get back to Ninjago.

"Dylan!" Brody moaned, "Can we stop for a break?!" "Yeah, my feet are tired." Ivy groaned, "And I have to use the bathroom!" Scalene whined.

"Yeah Dylan, let's stop." Scales Junior said, "Yeah, we can continue on in a few hours." Boulder agreed, Dylan turned to his five friends. They all looked tired and thirsty, and honestly, so was he.  
"Alright," Dylan said, "One short break, and then we'll continue on."

So the six of them stopped for a rest and Dylan and Boulder went to go search for water nearby and let Scalene tag along with them.

* * *

"So Dylan, you're the master of storms," Scalene said, "What's it like? You know, being a ninja?"

"Well, being a ninja is a big responsibility and the weight of the world rests on only your shoulders. But it's still cool to have powers and stuff." Dylan replied, "And I was also told you were adopted, huh?" Scalene said casually, "That's right, Eve took me in after my real mom gave me away." Dylan explained,

"Why'd she give you away?" Scalene asked, "Scalene don't make him answer that, a man's gotta have his private secrets." Bulder said, Dylan put up a hand to stop him. "It's okay, Boulder I'm fine with telling her." He said, "I don't really know or remember much about her and why she gave me away but Eve told me that she gave me away so I could fulfill this "ancient prophecy" and that she had no choice but to give me up...I think the fact that she had no choice was complete bullcrap, she could've kept me and I could've still saved the world." Scalene placed a consoling hand on Dylan's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said, Dylan smiled at her and said, "That's okay, because if it weren't for her, Eve wouldn't have ever adopted me and I would have met you." Scalene smiled and got this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm gonna go back and rest for a little while." She said walking away, "Okay." Dylan replied, then he went straight back to work.

* * *

"Ugh what a day!" Ivy complained, rubbing her feet. She, Junior, and Scalene were sitting on rocks still waiting for Dylan and Boulder to come back.

"Tell me about it," Junior replied, "I can't wait 'till we get back home." Scalene stood up. "I'm going to powder my nose." She said, and with that she walked away.

"I miss my parents." Ivy said, "Yeah I know how you feel," Brody agreed, "I miss my mom. She and Miss Tanaka must be worried sick."

"I know my dad doesn't miss me," Ivy said, "What makes you say that, Ivy?" Junior asked,

Ivy sighed, "While my mother loves me dearly, my father _never_ pays _any_ attention to me or my mom. He's always too busy protecting the tribe." Brody scooched in next to her and put his arm around her.

"I know that feeling, my father abandoned me and my mom when I was little." He told her, "He did?" Ivy said perking up, "Yeah, he claimed he was a caring man, but someone who cares about his family never abandons the ones they love. Your father is only trying. To protect you, that means he loves you. Your lucky to have a father who loves you enough to protect you, my father never had the guts to save me and my mom."

Ivy shuddered. "It's getting cold." "Yeah," Brody agreed, "You want my jacket?" He then took off his brown jacket and placed it around her. Ivy blushed, "Thanks." She said. Suddenly they heard an ear piercing shriek causing the three of them to stand up abruptly. Dylan and Boulder burst through the leaves out In the open. They too were startled by the scream.

"What's going on?!" Dylan asked urgently, "We don't know!" Ivy answered, "We gotta go find Scalene she could be in trouble!" Junior replied, Dylan pulled on his ninja hood and the five of them ran off in the direction in which Scalene went and then they heard screaming again. The screaming was getting louder as they got closer.

"That's her! That's my sister!" Junior yelled, "Then we better hurry!" Dylan said,

Scalene was screaming and shaking in fear. One minute she going to the bathroom and the next thing she knew, she was completely surrounded by hostile creatures of motorcycles. Each of the people were wearing helmets and were closing in on her.

"You are under arrest in the name of his majesty!" One of the guys on the motorcycles yelled, his voice was rough and mean.

"Scalene!" A familiar voice yelled, Scalene instantly recognized the voice belonging to her brother. Dylan, Brody, and the others suddenly ran in and stopped in front of Scalene.

"Scalene, you okay?" Dylan asked her, Scalene nodded. But one of the guys on the motorcycles suddenly came out from behind them and struck Dylan in the back of the head with the bottom of his staff knocking Dylan out. Dylan fell to the ground unconscious and the others gasped at this.

"Bag the others!" The guy ordered to the other men. Crew kids gasped and one of the masked men threw a canister on the ground which released some gas knocking the other three out.

* * *

Dylan woke up with a painful pounding in his head. He sat up groaning and rubbed the back of his head in the spot where he was struck. He looked around, the others were still knocked out and they were in a dungeon cell of some kind. Dylan grasped hold of the bars of the cell door and looked out into the corridor.

"Where are we?" He asked himself, then he heard groaning and turned to find Brody and Scalene waking up.

"What's going on?" Brody asked, "Where are we?"

"Brody! Scalene!" Dylan said, running over to his two friends. He knelt beside Scalene and helped her sit up.

"You okay?" He asked, Scalene let out a soft moan and rubbed her aching head. "I'm okay, Dylan. Thanks." She replied, Brody stood up and Dylan did too while in the process helped Scalene to stand as well. "Where are we?" Brody asked, "The hell should I know," Dylan replied. "I just woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of my head." "Is there a way out?" Scalene asked scared, Dylan took her hand and said, "There must be, don't worry, I'm here for 'ya." Scalene smiled and felt heat rising in her cheeks, but then the sweet moment was interrupted by Brody.

"We'd better get the others up so we can think of a way out of here." He said, the three of them walked over to them and began to shake each of them awake.

"Junior...Junior…" Scalene said in a whisper, shaking Junior's shoulder. Junior groaned and swatted Scalene's hand away. "Five more minutes, mom." He whined, Brody gently shook Ivy's shoulder. "Ivy, you gotta wake up." He said gently, Ivy stirred and then sleepily opened her eyes. She saw Brody kneeling next to her and she smiled and said, "Oh Brody, hey." Dylan was struggling to get Boulder up, he was still out cold and snoring.

"Man why won't Boulder wake up?!" Dylan asked frustrated, "Boulder's always like this in the morning," Ivy sighed shaking her head. "When he's tired he literally sleeps like a rock." Brody stifled a laugh, "That's funny considering he's a Constrictai and that they dwell in rocks." The other three friends shot him an odd glance. "So yeah, not even a _hurricane_ could wake him up!" Ivy finished. Just then the cell door was opened by one of the scary masked men. The man i we're a key into the lock and opened the cell door.

"The king would like to see you intruders." The man said harshly. He tied the kids hands up and walked them out of the dungeon.

"Who are you?! And where are we?!" Dylan demanded, the person stopped and turned to them and got all up in Dylan's face.

"Listen pipsqueak! _We_ make the rules around here...we don't have to tell you nothing!" He snapped, they continued to walk out of the dungeon and entered what looked like a large palace of some sort. They went down large corridors and eventually entered a large room with a large throne. Seated in that throne was a lion with a grey beard and a large feathered crown.

"Your majesty, I bring you the ones who have invaded our world." The guard said, the lion king **A.N: Haha, that's funny.** stepped forward and eyed the kids suspiciously. Scalene and Ivy shuddered while Brody and Junior remained silent and Boulder and Dylan just gave the king dirty glares.

The lion continued to glare at the children tied up before him. His hard gaze then softened and said, "Release them." The guard then cut them loose.

"I apologize for my guards, when we usually get a unknown visitors they aren't usually very friendly. I'm King Lagravis," The guard behind the kids took off his helmet to reveal the face of a crocodile.

"Welcome to Chima." The king said,

* * *

 **Oh SNAP! They're in CHIMA! Now, I was never a LEGO Chima fan so I won't really know all that much about that show so I want you guys to cut me some slack in case if I get anything wrong. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter ;)**

 **Eve: Here you are you heartless monster!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Oh boy, here she goes again...**

 **Eve: Hey! You made me lose my son! And now we don't know where he is-!**

 ***I put Eve on mute* See you guys next time ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Amends and Suspicions

**A.N: Hey there everyone this the last chapter I'm posting before Christmas. This chapter is going to mostly take place in the Ninjago realm with the adults, we will dive more into the kids getting out of the Chima Realm in the next chapter which I will be posting after the New Year! Okay, here we go.**

* * *

 **The Boarding School** _ **(The Next Day)**_ **:**

"Hey Serafina," Kai said picking up Serafina and tossing her up in the air, "Whoa you're getting heavy. What's mommy been feeding you?" He joked, Skylor heard Kai's joke from the kitchen of the staff quarters.

"Haha." She said sarcastically smiling and rolling her eyes. Serafina was growing fast getting bigger and bigger every day. Her hair was even starting to grow in. She was born with her father's brown hair but it with Skylor's bright red hair streaked in. She was even getting used to her surroundings and the people around her. She began to suck on the bracelet that her father had given her. Kai immediately pulled her wrist from her mouth to prevent one of the shells falling off and choking her.

"No Fifi, I don't want you to choke." Kai told her, he tossed her up in the air again and caught her and she let out a laugh. Skylor watched her husband playing with her daughter from the kitchen. She was happy to see the two people she loved more than life itself spending quality time together as father and daughter. This was what she always wanted, to meet someone who loved her and start a family that would love her too. The only one person that ever loved her besides Kai was her own mother. Her mother was a caring woman and a loving mother. She missed her.

"She's beautiful, you know," Skylor said, walking up behind Kai. "She's got your face." Kai turned to her, "She's got your eyes." He said, Skylor blushed. That's when Nya came in holding what looked like blueprints in her hand.

"Oh! I hope I wasn't interrupting your precious family moment." Nya said, Skylor took Serafina in her arms and began to bounce her. "Oh, no not at all." She assured her, stroking Serafina's cheek.

"Hey, do you know where Sensei and Eve are? There's something they need to see." Nya explained, "She's in the training room with Sensei and the others. They're trying to unlock her powers again." Kai told her, "Oh, okay. Thanks." Nya smiled, and without another word, she left the room and headed off down the hall.

* * *

"Okay Eve, now...focus." Sensei Wu said, Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She struggled to stay focused on her power and struggled to build up enough energy to create a vortex. She struggled to channel all of her elemental energy but then after a minute she released and breathed heavily in and out again just like after her numerous attempts the day before.

"I _still_ can't get it right." Eve moped, Jay and Cole put consoling hands on her shoulders. Then in came Nya still holding the blueprints from before.

"Guys, I think I may have come up with a solution." She said, she walked over to a table in which everyone followed and laid the blueprints out on the table and everyone was baffled at what they were seeing.

"What is that, Nya?" Eve asked, "Whatever it is, it looks pretty cool." Jay continued, "It's a way we could get the boys back!" Nya replied beaming, "These are the blueprints for a new project I've been working on. It's meant to communicate with other life forms between realms. If Dylan and the others are out there, we could be in contact with them." Nya explained, "Oh! So cool!" Jay said so easily impressed, "Nya, when will it be ready?" Eve asked, "I'm still working on the prints but it shouldn't take too long." Nya responded, "Well, until then, we shall keep working on strengthening your powers, Eve. Who knows when you might need them." Sensei said,

"But, all I can create without my necklace is a tiny vortex that can barely even suck in someone's entire foot."

"Patience Eve, it will take time for you to master such a powerful element, why, it took Lloyd a long time to master his golden power." Sensei finished gesturing to Lloyd, Lloyd smirked at his uncle for now all the attention was on him. While everyone else was laughing at Sensei's statement, Eve was just lost in her train of thought. She knew this wasn't the best time to patch things up with Lloyd because her own son's life was at stake, but she knew she wasn't going to be okay with anything until she made amends with him. Besides, that would probably be what Dylan wanted instead of worrying about him all the time.

"So, I think we all deserve a short break." Sensei stated, then everyone branched out and parted ways.

"Uh, hey Lloyd? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Eve asked blushing, Lloyd stopped walking and turned to face her. "Uh, yeah, I guess." He said unsure, everyone else left and it was now just the two of them. This was starting to get extremely awkward. Both were silent for a minute before Eve broke the silence.

"Listen Lloyd, I'm.. _really_ sorry for what happened at the reception I-, I didn't say no because I don't love you if that's what you're thinking. I said no because I just feel so uncertain that you really are _that_ in love with me," Eve explained,

"Eve," Lloyd began, "I was never mad at you to begin with. I just, thought we had something special and I didn't want to lose something else I loved," He explained, "I never wanted you to feel bad or as upset as I was. I wanted you to choose what was best for _you_."

"I just didn't want you to end up regretting your decision and your life getting ruined...But I was stupid, I should've believed that you loved me, that you really wanted all this with someone like me. I'm...not the perfect girl that you think I am, Lloyd. There's still a lot about me that you don't know."

"Like what?" Lloyd asked, "That's not important," Eve hastily replied, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I want to start again with you. When we get Dylan back I wanna do it, I wanna get hitched." Lloyd was silent for a minute, but then responded.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "If that's what you wanna do." "It is." Eve beamed, then the two kissed and Eve hastily walked out of the room. Lloyd was now all by himself in the training room. He was happy that Eve accepted the proposal but there was just something about that conversation that was still making him feel...off.

' _Not the perfect girl I think she is? A lot about her that I don't know?'_ Lloyd thought confused, _'What exactly did she mean by that?'_

* * *

 **Oh boy that was a SHORT chapter. I'm sorry I just REALLY wanted to dish this out to you guys before the holidays. So, Lloyd and Eve are engaged now *fangirl scream* but Eve said that she's not the perfect girl Lloyd think he knows...What do you think Eve meant? And will they be able to get the device finished so they could try to contact Dylan and the others? Well I won't be updating until after the holidays so, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I will see you all in 2016. Peace! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Chima Trapped

**A.N: Hey everyone! I'm back and it's 2016! *crowd applauds* So, to kick off the new year I decided to post a new chapter for my fanfic! I already have a few new ideas so be prepared for a crazy story for a crazy new year! :) So where we left off, Dylan, Brody, along with Scales Junior, Scalene, and their friends were pulled into a vortex by Luke and now they're stuck in Chima. Will they make it out? Find out now ;) Also once again I know nothing about Chima like, AT ALL so I hope you all can forgive me for my bad knowledge of it here. Okay, here we go.**

* * *

 **Chima:**

"So, what has brought you here, young travelers?" Lagravis asked the kids, they were now walking through the palace and he seemed to be most curious of their identities and their place of origin.

"We-we are from the Ninjago realm," Dylan replied, "And..we're just trying to get home. What is this place called again?"

"Chima. This is a land where all of the animal tribes once lived in harmony," Lagravis explained, they eventually reached a high place that had them able to look out over Chima. "But then, the tribes turned against each other starting a feud that has lasted to this very day."

"You mean, these tribes used to be friends?" Brody asked out of curiosity, Lagravis turned to the six of them. "I guess that is the best way to put it, young one." He replied with a nod. Just then, out of nowhere, a large vehicle came speeding up the side of the palace and landing in front of the group startling the children. The rider of the vehicle was a lion that looked like a much younger version of Lagravis. Then what startled the children even more was a white eagle with wings on their back. She was clearly a female. She put her hands on her hips and the sunlight shined on her white feathers. Brody was totally impressed by her big entrance.

"Laval, Eris." Lagravis said almost surprised by their presence. The young lion got off of his vehicle and walked up with the young female eagle.

"Father!" The lion said happily, "Nice to see you, sir." The eagle said shyly, then she noticed the kids. "Oh, hi. Who are you six?" She asked, this got the young lion's attention.

"Father, who are these guys?" The lion asked, "Oh yes! Where are my manners?" Lagravis said, he cleared his throat.

"These are children who are from another world." He explained, "W-We are from the realm of Ninjago," Dylan said trying to be brave. "I-I am Dylan, Master of storms, and..these are my friends. We didn't come here by choice, we were sent by an evil man by the name of Luke and now we're just trying to find our way home."

"Oh, well, until you can leave, you are more than welcome to stay here in Chima." The lion kindly offered, "Thank you." Dylan smiled with a nod, "I'm Laval, prince of the lion tribe," The lion explained, "And I'm Eris, princess of the eagle tribe." The eagle said sweetly.

"Princess?!" Brody yelled, Dylan instantly covered his mouth so he wouldn't offend Eris or Laval. These guys may had been friendly so far but they were still animals and there was a high possibility that if they angered them in any way, they could kill them in mere seconds.

"Don't...don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Dylan said laughing nervously, "So, you don't know how to get home?" The eagle known as Eris asked,

"Nope, we're pretty much stuck here." Dylan replied, Eris clasped her hands over her beak. "That must be terrible! So far away from your family." She said, "It's okay, we can take care of ourselves," Boulder said, "What we really need though is a place to stay."

"Well, there's plenty of room here in the palace," The lion known as Laval said, "You can stay here until you six can find a way back." Eris stepped forward and shook Dylan's hand. "You and your friends are amongst friends...we bid thee welcome." The six friends smiled at the three animals before them knowing they were now going to be safe from harm.

* * *

 **Back in Ninjago:**

"How's Star?" Nya asked, "I don't know, she hasn't come out of her room since yesterday." Eve replied, Eve and Nya were both currently on the phone talking with one another.

"Hm, what do you think is going on?" Nya asked, "I don't know, she locked the door and I've tried knocking and asking her what the problem was but she won't answer me." Eve explained, Nya didn't say anything.

"So, have you guys found anything that could help us find the boys over there?" Eve asked, "No, not yet," Nya replied sadly shaking her head, "But we won't stop looking until we do!" Eve smiled. "Thanks Nya, and thank the guys too. This is a really stressful time for me and Eliza right now and we really appreciate all the help and support." Nya smiled and nodded, "No problem, Eve. Dylan and Brody are family and family is a big deal for us. We won't rest until we get them back."

"Okay Nya, I think I'll go check on Star again, see if she's okay." Eve said, "Okay, bye Eve," Nya said over the line, "Bye, Nya." Eve replied, and then she put the phone back down on the receiver and headed down the hall and stopped when she reach the guest room. She heard some weird noises inside the room such as something brewing and Star saying, "Come on! Come on!" But then she heard her yell, "Eureka!" Eve knocked on the door softly. "Star? Is everything alright in there?" The door then suddenly opened and Star grabbed Eve's arms and pulled her in. Eve now had a good look around the room. There was an old cauldron brewing by the window like what a witch would have. An old book was laid out opened face up on Star's bed. Star herself was in her purple pajamas and her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them and her black and purple hair was all tousled and all over the place.

"Star? What happened, you look like you haven't slept a wink." Eve asked, Star looked at her and said, "Eve, I think I figured a way to find your son." "Really?!" Eve asked astonished, she couldn't believe that Star might have actually found a solution.

"Well tell me what it is!" Eve said energetically, "I will but first, a few ingredients." Star explained,

* * *

 **Chima:**

Laval walked the six of them down a large hall until they stopped at a room.

"Here's your guys' room, I'm afraid the six of you will have to share." The six of them looked into the room. It was just about enough room to fit all of them. There were two bench cushions each directly across the room from the other. There were pillows and beanbag like cushions everywhere and the most beautiful thing about the room was the large window on the back wall of the room with a window seat so they could view the beautiful landscapes outside. "Thank you." Dylan replied, they entered the room and Ivy and Scalene sat down on one of the bench cushions while Boulder and Junior began looking around.

"So, what's your story, Laval?" Brody asked the young lion prince, "What do you mean, kid?" Laval asked, "Why are all the tribes at war? What caused them to turn against one another?"

"It's kind of a long story," Laval replied, "But basically there's this magical orb called the chi. Each tribe wanted it to make themselves the cut above the rest. Unfortunately for me, all my friends are the royals of the other tribes. There's Eris, Cragger, Rogon, and Gorzan." "And all your tribes were ruining your friendship over some dopey chi?" Brody said confused,

"Do _not_ question the power of the chi," Laval said, "It is stated in legend to grant the ones who possess it inexplicable power. _Now_ you see why all the tribes fought for it?" The six friends nodded, "Well, it's getting late, sleep well." Laval said, and with that, he walked away.

"Man, this has been _the weirdest_ day of my life." Ivy said, "No kidding." Junior agreed, Scalene then looked over at Dylan who was now sitting at the window seat gazing out the window at the night sky. She walked over to him and spoke up.

"Something on your mind?" She said, Dylan whirled around to face her. "Oh, no, I was just thinking about my mother. I just wonder if she's out there looking for me, I wonder if she's trying to find me."

"I'm sure she is, Dylan. I know _my_ parents are freaking out right now," Scalene said, Dylan's face became focused. "We need to think of a way out of this place."

Brody jumped onto one of the beanbags. "Dylan relax, we'll find a way out of here soon. Why don't you just take a load off for a while? I mean, this place isn't so bad." "Brody, how can I relax knowing that my mom is probably bawling her eyes out?!" Dylan retaliated, Boulder then jumped onto one of the beanbags as well.

"Dylan, why don't we just sleep on it and think of an escape plan tomorrow? This whole day's got me beat!" "Yeah," Ivy said, laying down on the cushion bench she was sitting on. Scalene then walked over to one of the other beanbags and cuddled up in it while Junior took the other cushioned bench. Dylan then sighed and then lounged in the beanbag in between Scalene and Boulder. Ivy reached out her hand and turned off the light in the room and the room went dark. The six of them then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a bright and sunny day. The Chima sun looked beautiful comin up over the horizon glowing over Chima's gorgeous landscapes.

The six lost friends were still in their room sleeping peacefully. It was so quiet and was just utter morning bliss. Dylan was laughing in his sleep and his hair was covering both of his eyes. Brody and Boulder were both snoring their heads off and Brody's leg would twitch in his sleep every once in awhile. Ivy and Junior were completely quiet while Scalene just snuggled more and more into her beanbag.

Suddenly the revving sound of an engine woke one of them out of their sleep. Dylan woke up and wiped the drool from his mouth and walked over to the window and pushed the curtain to the side. He squinted for a minute to let his eyes get adjusted to the bright sunlight outside. He saw that Laval guy with other animals whom Dylan assumed were his friends. They each, except for Eris, had weird looking vehicles and they were currently talking. After another minute the revving engine noises woke Brody out of his sleep. He awoke with a snort and and then coughed and sat up. "What's going on? Who's operating a vehicle at this hour?" He asked, walking over to the window. Dylan gestured to the various creatures down below. "It's Laval and his friends, the revving engine sound is coming from them." Dylan told him, "Hey!" Brody yelled over the loud engine. The animals stopped their conversation and looked up to the boys' window.

"Oh! Hey Dylan! Hey Brody!" Laval waved friendly, "What's going on down there? We're trying to sleep!" Brody yelled over the engine again, just then Ivy woke up from her sleep and sat up with a yawn and walked over to the window."

"Hey! Could you keep it down we're trying to sleep?!" Ivy nagged, "Oh, sorry guys. We were just getting ready to rice our speedors." Laval apologized,

"Your _speedors_?" Dylan said confused, "What are those?"

"They're the vehicles my friends use to get around," Eris explained, then she spread out her eagle wings. " I, of course, don't need one."

"Whoa, cool." Dylan and Brody both said together, Ivy scoffed, "Pfft, not impressed." She said, she was then surprised to find that both Brody and Dylan were gone. She sighed, "Idiots." She murmured under her breath.

The two friends raced through the halls and down the stairs until they reached the bottom level of the palace. They ran out the door and up to the animal people.

" _That_ is the _coolest_ thing I have ever seen!" Brody exaggerated, Eris giggled. "Thank you." She replied, Dylan then walked over to the odd vehicles and touched one of them with his hand. "So, you guys like to ride these things?" He asked, "Yep, everywhere." Laval replied.

"Can we try them out?" Brody asked, "Sure." The crocodile known as Cragger responded.

* * *

 **Eve's Apartment:**

"Do you have the ingredients required for the spell?" Star asked, "Yeah," Eve replied, Star's room was now crowded with the girls and the ninja and they were all gathered around Star's cauldron. Eve stepped forward held out a small object in her hand.

"Here's one of Dylan's baby teeth." She said, she dropped the tooth into Star's hand and Star tossed it into the cauldron. Eliza then stepped forward and held out some chestnut brown strands of hair in her hand. "A lock of Brody's hair." She said, she dropped the hair into Stars hand and Star sprinkled it into the cauldron. The. Kai came forth and held out four scales; each bearing a different color than the others.

"And the last thing, a first shedded scale from each of the missing snake children." He said, Star then took the snake scales in her hand and put them into the cauldron as well.

"So now what?" Jay asked shrugging, Star turned to him. "Just...let me "work my magic"." She replied with a playful smile and a wink, she then turned back to the cauldron and now stood over it staring blankly into the sickly green liquid that was bubbling in it. Star then raised her hands and began to waved them over the cauldron. **A.N: This next part's gonna be in Latin.**

" _Exquirite damnatis exquiret defuit exquiret missing ones. Ingentibus copiis in auxilium vocat universi me exquiret amittitur. Indica mihi situm ! Indica mihi suae condicioni aptatam! Indica mihi!"_

Suddenly the green liquid began to bubble even louder and some of the green goop began to rise out of the cauldron. Everyone gazed at the floating ick and for a minute nothing happened. When the green goop suddenly began to glow and in the liquid was a projection of what looked like Dylan and Brody talking with their animal friends and getting on their speedors. They two suddenly rode off and the projection panned up to a window where they saw the child snakes watching them from the window cheering them on. This image brought tears to both Eve and Eliza's eyes.

Kai stepped forward again. "They're alive." He said, Eve smiled and put her hand to her chest. Her eyes began to well up in tears. "I knew they were alive," she said, "But where are they?" Suddenly, both speedors came racing back and both Dylan and Brody hopped off the vehicles.

Laval patted Dylan's head. "Not bad, little man. You could be the next best speedor racer in all of Chima." He said,

"Chima?" Eve said confused, "Where's that?" "Beats me," Kai responded, "There are a total of 16 realms including Ninjago Chima could be anywhere." "We'll find them," Lloyd spoke up, "I made a promise to Eve that we'd get them back and I'll be damned if I break that promise."

* * *

 **Chima:**

"You know we like you guys, how would you guys like to stay here in Chima? There's always room here." Laval offered, "We wish we could stay," Dylan said, "But we have families to get back to. It would break our mothers' hearts if we stayed."

"We understand," Eris said with an understanding nod, "We might have a way to help you get back though." The other animal friends' eyes widened.

"Eris, you can't be talking about…" Cragger said, stepping towards her. Eris turned to him, "I am." She replied,

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, the eagle looked at them and just smiled. "The chi." She replied.

* * *

The six friends along with their new animal friends raced through the landscapes of Chima. Dylan rode with Laval while Brody was being carried by Eris. Junior and Scalene rode with Cragger and Boulder and Ivy went with Rogon. Eventually after what seemed like an hour of riding the gang finally stopped at a temple.

They climbed off their vehicles and Eris with Brody landed.

"So, _this_ is where the legendary chi resides?" Dylan asked curiously, as they entered the temple.

"Yep, the chi holds more power than anything else in Chima." Laval replied, "Stay close, this maybe dangerous."

They then entered a room that had a glowing orb in the center of the room. "There it is, that's the chi. It has all of Chima's power," Laval said, "Do you think there's enough power in it to take us back to Ninjago?" Dylan asked, "It's worth a shot." Cragger replied shrugging, Laval handed Dylan the amazing orb of power. Dylan held it tight in it hands in order to prevent himself from dropping it.

The gang looked at the Chima animals who were just looking back at them sadly.

"We will never forget you," Dylan said, "Thank you for all you've done." And with that, they disappeared letting the chi fall to the ground.

* * *

 **And there you have it, there's Chapter 11. Wow, I can't believe that I've had this story up for months now and I'm still only on Chapter 11...Wow I got a lot of writing to do XD So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2" and I will see y'all later. Peace! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rays and Beams

**A.N: Hey guys, here I am again with another chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2"! So anyway, the boys just got out of Chima and are on their way home. Will they make it? Find out now.**

* * *

The six friends screamed as they flew through what looked like an endless wormhole. Everything was so screwed up inside the wormhole and they each started to freak out.

"W-WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Scalene yelled, "HOME!" Dylan yelled back, they continued to fly through the wormhole and then Boulder clung to Ivy who immediately shoved him away. "Get your hands off of me, Boulder!" She scolded, "S-Sorry Ivy." Boulder apologized, Boulder then began to float away from her and Ivy began to float out of control as well. She began to scream and flail her arms as she floated around.

Suddenly a white light appeared in front of them and they all began to panic. But then Dylan managed to calm them down.

"This is it! We're almost home, guys!" Dylan yelled, the light grew bigger and bigger until it looked like on of them could reach out and touch it. But then the light blinded them and they could each hear nothing but a ringing noise.

"We...We did it!" Dylan said as the ringing noise began to fade away, he sat up and leaned on the palm of his left hand. The other five sat up groaning and rubbing their heads in pain.

"We're...We're home?" Brody asked, "That's right buddy we did it! We're home! We're home!" Dylan cheered, then their visions began to come around and they could see again.

"We're home, we're home," Dylan repeated, when his vision finally cleared up, he stood and looked around and his face immediately displayed confusion.

"And we're not home…" He finished sounding bummed out, where they were bow didn't look like Ninjago at all. It was dark and scary and there were bridges and lava pits everywhere. The rest of his friends groaned as they helped each other up.

"Seriously?!" Boulder complained, Ivy helped him up to his feet. "Are we _ever_ going to get back home? I don't know how much more realm jumping I can take!"

"Well if we're not home then where are we?" Brody asked, Dylan turned to him. "I don't know, looks scary though. Maybe we shouldn't try to stay long. Let's go." The gang began to trudge forward being wary of their surroundings. Things were really not going their way right now. First they were pulled into the vortex by Luke which started all this in the first place, and then he sent them to Chima, now this. They each had one thing on their minds right now and that was getting home and they weren't going to let anyone or anything stop them. Little did they know, something was.

A hissing sound sounded in the distance making Ivy jump. Scalene took her hand and gave her a smile that said there was nothing to be afraid of. Brody and Boulder were behind Dylan still complaining about their aching feet. Junior was just walking alongside the group gingerly and Dylan was fearlessly leading.

' _We gotta get home,'_ Dylan thought, _'We gotta get home. I can't imagine the pain and worry my mother is going through right now.'_

* * *

 **Back in Ninjago:**

"Just...a few more...screws…" Nya said, screwdriver in hand, she screwed in the three loose screws on the piece of machinery she was working on and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had just finished the blueprints for the communicator they were going to use to contact the kids the night before and was just getting started on putting it all together. Nya then placed the capsule like machine on the table in her garage. She gave out a loud yawn and then picked up another blueprint that was on the table and as soon as she laid her eyes on it a smile spread across her face.

It was the plans for her and Jay's wedding. In the spring on the 1st of March, the two were going to be joined as one, husband and wife, Nya just couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she was about to become a wife. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She instantly wiped them away and put back the blueprints. But she was startled to the sound of scuffing of feet. She whirled around and got into a fighting position ready to attack only to find Eve who put her hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa, Nya, it's just me." Eve said trying to calm her, Bya broke her position and put her hand to heart, "Oh Eve, I'm sorry you just startled me."

"Sorry, I was just coming down to tell you that Star made dinner for all of us, care to join us? You sure look like you could use a break."

"Wait, _Star_ made us dinner?" Nya asked a little surprised, "I didn't know Star could cook."

"Yeah, neither did I, it looks promising though," Eve replied, "Well let's get up there the others are probably waiting for us." The two girls exited the garage and began to walk towards the boarding school."

"How's the communicator coming along?" Eve had to ask, despite knowing her son was alive, Eve still wanted the communicator to be finished so she could actually talk to him and the other kids.

"I just got started on building it, it should be ready within the next few days." Nya replied, Eve gave the young samurai a smile which instantly switched to a frown which was a common thing for Eve as of late.

"Something troubling you?" Nya asked, Eve looked at her. "Hmm? Oh no no, I wasn't...it's just…" She looked down at the ground.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else yet, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Nya asked, raising an eyebrow, "Well...I guess it's now official...me and Lloyd are engaged…" Nya's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped leaving her mouth open agape.

"Eve...that's wonderful! But, what's so wrong about that?" She asked,

"I'm worried of what Dylan will think. I mean, he wanted us engaged from the very start but, now it's really happening. I hope that when he gets back it won't be too much for him to take in

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. Dylan's the kind of boy who is always supportive of your decisions." Nya said, Eve smiled up at the samurai. "Thanks Nya," She smiled, "Anytime." Nya replied, the two finally entered the boarding school with its quiet halls for the students were all in the mess hall making noise. They went up the flights of stairs to the staff quarters where everyone was already seated at the dining table waiting for them.

"There you are!" Jay said impatient, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Yeah sorry we were just talking about...stuff." Eve replied, "Stuff, huh?" Kai said teasingly, "What kind of "stuff"?" He put his hands up and did air quotes at the word: "stuff".

Both girls looked at each other. Eve gave Nya a pleading look that urged Nya to keep her promise to not tell everyone about the engagement yet. They both looked back at the gang.

"She just wanted to know how the communicator is doing," Nya lied, "She's still a little worried about Dylan so she came down to check on my progress with the communicator." Then the two took a seat down at the table, Nya sat in between Jay and her brother while Eve sat in between Eliza and Lloyd.

"Okay, good to see that there's progress in the search." Skylor smiled, just then, Star came in and set a plate of chicken at the center of the table.

"Here's dinner, dig in, everyone." Star grinned, everyone began to dish some chicken onto their plates. Kai was about to take a bite when he stopped himself.

"Wait a minute, you didn't put something poisonous in this chicken, did you?" He asked suspiciously, Star took a bite and looked at him funny. "No, why would you think that?" She asked, "Kai, you're not going to act all paranoid like you did when Garmadon stayed with us, are you?" Nya asked, turning to her brother next to her.

"Yeah Kai, you were really crazy then." Jay agreed, "I remember that." Garmadon said from across the table, "So what? I made a mistake! We all do!" Kai said defending himself, "The man had black skin and four arms, how _could_ I trust him?!"

"Huh?" Eve said confused, " _This_ I gotta hear." Eliza said grinning. "It's nothing, it's just I kinda freaked out on Garmadon at some point in the past and _these_ people seem to remember it pretty damn well." Kai said finishing off the sentence with a glare towards the ones who brought it up.

"Okay okay, we'll drop it," Jay said putting his hands up in defense, "Sheesh!" Then they all just went back to eating.

* * *

 **Back in the scary realm:**

Dylan, Brody, and the rest of the kids were still walking through the dark caverns of the new realm they were in. Dylan looked around suspicious as if something wasn't right. Brody noticed his friend's quietness. Dylan may had been serious when he was leading people or taking charge, but he had never been this quiet before.

"Hey Dylan, what's got you distracted?" He asked, Dylan looked up at his friend snapping out of his strong focus on his surroundings.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just...something feels off like...like we're being watched…"

"Relax," Brody said, with a wave of his hand, "Who else could possibly be here but us?" Little did they know, something not so far away from them was watching them.

But then the ground started shaking. The kids stopped walking and were confused as to what was happening.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Scalene asked struggling to stay balanced, Dylan looked around for any threats that were coming at them, that's when he saw a whole army of skeletons bearing armor and weapons came charging at them.

"Oh..my..GOD!" Brody said completely frightened, Dylan threw up his ninja hood and held his hands out in front of him summoning his storm powers. The skeletons stopped running and just stared at the large storm cloud forming over Dylan's head.

One of the skeletons at the front stepped back a bit and said, "Whoa, calm down, kid. We won't hurt you if you won't hurt us." Dylan didn't listen, he just continued to build up his storm powers. He was going to send this army running off scared.

But then, a bright yellowish light shone above the kids and the army. They all looked up towards the bright light and then an bluish light shone bright next to the yellowish light. Both lights landed in between the kids and the skeleton army and the lights faded to reveal two young girls who seemed to be around the kids' ages. The one that made the yellow light had tan skin and long golden hair that shimmered like the sun and deep green eyes. The other one who produced the blue light had skin as pale as a ghost's. Her eyes were a deep blue similar to the color of the ocean and her hair was a misty silver-ish blue.

"At ease." The pale-skinned girl said, turning to the skeleton army. The entire army held up their weapons in the upright position and stood there now efficient. The pale-skinned girl turned back to the group.

"Please forgive our guards, they have trouble taking nicely to strangers." She said,

Dylan pulled down his hood to reveal his confused face. "That's..okay...uh...who are you two?" He asked,

"Oh! Where are our manners?" The blonde one said suddenly smiling brightly, "We are the new rulers of this realm. I am Ray and this is my sister, Beam." The silvery-blue-haired girl gave them a nod which Dylan returned.

"Who are you, weary travelers?" Beam asked, "I am Dylan, the Master of Storms from Ninjago, and these are my friends...we lost our way and now we're just trying to get back." Dylan explained,

The golden blonde known as Ray instantly grabbed his arm and began to drag him along. "Oh my gosh! You must have through a lot, huh? come with us to the palace, you'll be safe there." She said.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **And there you go...after a whole month of not updating, I finally gave you guys another chapter! So, the kids just met Ray and Beam, in the next chapter we will learn more about them and the boys might finally make it back home! :) Until next chapter…**

 **Peace out ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Daughters of Sun and Moon

**A.N: Hey everyone, here I am again with another chapter! :) So in the last chapter we saw some tension in the Ninjago side of things from Kai not trusting Star and Eve trying to keep her engagement a secret. Meanwhile the children wound up in the underworld and met two sisters named Ray and Beam. Where did these girls come from? And why are they in the underworld? Find out in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **Luke's POV:**

I can't believe I have the realm crystal! The one tool that will help me take over Ninjago as my own! With those ninja weakened by the sorrow of losing those bratty little pests nothing can stop me now.

Luke and Clouse were on the island that once belonged to Master Chen. The palace that was once bright and full of amusement was now damp and dilapidated from years of being used and no maintenance done to it during those years. From cracks in the walls to vines growing in through the roof, it was in complete ruin.

"I feel a disturbance in the world," Luke said looking tense, "I feel as though something is out of balance. What could it be?"

"Luke, I think I may know what is troubling you," Clouse said, walking up to him, he immediately chanted a spell over and over again and a purple cloud began to form in his hands. Then an image appeared in the cloud showing the six kids they had banished a few days ago walking and talking with Ray and Beam through the Underworld.

"Sir, they're out of Chima, and they found allies." Clouse said,

"Hmmm…" Luke hummed to himself in thought, "If we're going to take over Ninjago, we need some allies of our own," Luke said, "We can't take over Ninjago without our own allies…"

"Master, I think I might actually know how to find someone who could of use to us," Clouse said, "You see I have connections with people in other realms and I might just know the perfect one who can help us."

"Good, Clouse. So where do we find him?" Luke asked, "Not him, _her_ …" Clouse said,

Luke rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly. "Ooh, even better…" He said, he held up the Realm Necklace tight in his hand and summoned a calm vortex.

"Come, Clouse," Luke said, "Take me to her…" Then the two jumped in and the vortex disappeared.

* * *

 **The Underworld:**

The two girls known as Ray and Beam led the six friends through the frightening underworld. They looked around and saw skeletons working on bridges high up and the lava in the surrounding Lava pits simmering.

"Uh...not to be rude, ladies, but how much longer until we get to...wherever it is we're going?" Brody asked obviously terrified by their surroundings.

Beam turned to them, "It's not that much farther, we can assure you, as long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

They continued to walk farther until they reached a large stone fortress that kind of looked like a palace of some kind. They stopped at the front gate where two skeletons were watching them from the towers above.

Both girls looked up to them and Ray said, "Open the gates, they're with us." The skeleton guards did so and the massive gates opened up wide. The now eight of them entered the palace gates and wandered into the courtyard entirely forged in dark colored bricks. There was a fountain at the center which was not spewing out water, but a dark black liquid in it's place.

"Come, we shall get you all accommodated." Ray said generously, they continued walking through the courtyard and turned down a palace corridor. The hallways were grim and goth like with paintings of skeletons and skeleton armor decorating the walls, the torches that seemed to be the corridor's only light source were decked out in miniature skulls. After a few minutes of walking the eight of them finally stopped. They were now in what looked like a throne room.

"So, you guys are from Ninjago, eh?" Ray asked, turning to them, "Yes, we are." Dylan nodded, "Funny thing, that's where we're from as well." Beam said,

"Really? But how did you two girls wind up down here?" Brody asked,

Ray sighed, "It is a tragic story I'm afraid," she said sadly, "Dylan, your father was the Master of Storms and he fought in the Serpentine Wars, right? Well, our parents fought in that battle too." "Yes," Beam said, "Our parents were elemental masters. Our father was the master of the sun," "And our mother was master of the moon." Ray continued, "Like your father they were kind and forgiving, and were excellent fighters. After the war was over they birthed twins, that's us, and we were then known as the daughters of son and moon. They couldn't have been happier...But, the peace didn't last long, for the serpentine were not their only enemy...there was another." The two boys and the four snakes just gazed at Ray and Beam waiting to hear what was next.

"Her name..was Morrin...She too was an elemental master but her element was much more terrifying than the others." Ray said, "What was her element " Dylan asked, "Our parents never told us that part but all we know is that she was dangerous, she wanted to use her powers for an evil purpose, but all of other masters including our mother and father vanquished her but she got her revenge. She used her powers and wiped out four of the elemental descendants two being our mother and father. Now they're gone and we only have each other.

"But how did you end up here?" Junior asked, "You still haven't cleared that up."

"Well, being the naïve lonely girls we were when they died, we were willing to do anything to bring our parents back. Eventually Morrin came around and told us that she had had enough of our bawling and offered us a deal. If we were able to go down into the underworld and find our parents, we could have them back...we were stupid to believe her." Beam said, looking down at the floor mentally kicking herself.

"Then what happened?" Scalene asked, "I think the rest is pretty obvious, we came down here and it turns out she, surprise surprise, lied to us. So now we're stuck here with. I way out!" Beam said sounding kind of angry and frustrated at the end. "And because of our powers the skeletons worship us and now we are the new rulers of the underworld." Ray finished, the kids couldn't believe this, this was all just too much to process. They then formed a group huddle.

"Those poor girls, if only there was something we could do." Ivy said, "There is," Dylan replied, "There is?" Junior said confused, "Yeah, come on, guys. Let's take them back to Ninjago with us." Dylan said, the other five of them gasped, "Dylan are you sure about this?" Brody asked uncertain, "Yes, Brody, these girls have no home, _and_ they have powers, there's always room at the boarding school and me and Brody's apartments. Come on, let's do it." The six of them nodded and turned back to the girls.

"Say uh, girls." Dylan said stepping forward, both Ray and Beam looked at them, "Yes?" Ray said in an adorable way,

"How would you guys like to come back with us?" Dylan offered, the two sisters gasped.

"You...You really mean it?" Ray asked, "Yeah, you both have been through a lot, I think the least we could do is let you join our gang, I'm sure our moms and the ninja would be happy to have you." Dylan replied.

"Ray looked at Beam who just shook her head and said, "I don't know, Ray. This may just be another trap set by Morrin…" Ray looked back at the group and they all just smiled at her and her sister and Dylan stuck his hand out to Ray waiting for her answer.

Finally Ray responded. "Yeah," she said, "Count us in." She took Dylan's hand and the other five friends cheered behind them. Beam just stood there with her arms crossed still unsure if this was at all a good idea.

"Great, so now all we gotta get out of this place," Brody said, "Do you guys know of a way out?"

"No," Beam said with a slight sassiness in her voice, "We already told you guys there is no way out of here."

"But there's gotta be _some_ way." Ivy said shrugging, that's when they heard ruckus outside and they all turned their attention to that and ran back out into the courtyard.

"It's mine! I saw it first!" Kruncha whined, he was holding a glowing green stone. "No! I pointed it out, so technically it' _mine_!" Nuckle retaliated,

"Guards! Guards! What is going on?!" Ray yelled, running up to one of the guards.

The guard turned to her and said, "Your highness! These two boneheads are fighting like two boneheads would! Over some dumb crystal or something like that." He replied, "Wait, _crystal_?" Dylan said his ears suddenly perking up, then Kruncha interrupted.

"Yes, _I_ found it first but _he's_ lying saying that _he_ found it!" He finished pointing to Nuckle, Nuckle held his hands up in defense and rapidly shook his head. "No, no! _I_ was the one who found it! Kruncha over here is lying."

Dylan ran up to them and snatched the crystal away from Kruncha.

"Give it here! This crystal could help us get home!" He said, "Beat it short stack! _We_ found this crystal!" Kruncha snapped snatching the crystal back from Dylan, Dylan instantly snatched it back.

"Alright squirt you leave us no choice!" Nuckle yelled, he raised his nunchucks high in the air about to strike him when Ray and Beam ran in front of him.

"Kruncha! Nuckle! Give us that crystal at once!" Beam demanded, "But...your highness!" Kruncha said suddenly terrified, "At Once!" Ray said sternly, Kruncha gave no argument and dropped the crystal and Ray picked it up looking stoi to mask her humiliation from screaming at the two skeleton so loudly. She cleared her throat, "Thank you." She said, she began to look at the crystal as Beam and Dylan came in for a closer look as well.

"You recognize this crystal, Dylan?" Ray asked, "Yeah, my mom has a necklace that has a crystal just like this one." Dylan replied,

"What is this crystal, Dylan?" Beam asked, "It's another realm crystal!" Brody and the four future serpentine generals gasped. "That means we can get back! Right?" Brody asked smiling, "Well, there _is_ a catch," Dylan said kind of sheepishly.

"Here it comes." Boulder said rolling his orange eyes, "Since my mother has one we both read up more about these things. We were told that there was only one in existence but...I guess our sources were wrong."

"So, what's the bad news?" Boulder asked, "The bad news is this crystal is much smaller than my mother's. From what I've read: The smaller the crystal, the least distance you travel between realms."

"So what does that mean?" Scalene asked, "It might not be enough to take us back to Ninjago, but it could bring us further." "Exactly how far do you think it will take us?" Junior said, "I'm guessing that it will take us about as far as a realm or two." Dylan replied,

"Ugh! Why does this all have to be so complicated?! Brody whined, "Hey, at least we're one step closer to getting home." Dylan said,

"I'm getting sick of this! Im sure _everybody_ is getting sick of this!" Brody yelled, "Geez, chill dude." Junior said, putting a hand on Brody's shoulder.

"Look, we have a way back, what could possibly go wrong?" Dylan asked.

* * *

A vortex opened in a calm clouded sky. Out came Luke and Clouse, they landed on their feet and were standing on what looked like a bridge.

"Clouse, where are we?" Luke asked looking around at their surroundings, Clouse picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"She is around here somewhere, I can feel her presence," Clouse replied, "Follow me." The two walked over the bridge and into what looked like the town. There were buildings everywhere and weird looking ships. They were suddenly approached by a man with gray hair and a wrinkled face.

"Hello, welcome to Cloud Kingdom. I am Fenwick, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." The man known as Fenwick replied.

"Yes actually, Clouse said smiling evilly, "We need to have a word with one of your monks…"

* * *

 **Oh snap! Now they're in Cloud Kingdom! and the others just found another Realm Crystal! What will happen next? Will they manage to get out of the underworld? will they FINALLY make it back home? Who is this "ally" that Luke and Clouse are looking for? and will we even see the ninja in the next chapter? To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: Crisis in the Cloud Kingdom

**A.N: Hello again everyone :) Now, in the last chapter, we learned more about Ray and Beam and they managed to find another Realm Crystal. Meanwhile, Luke and Clouse traveled to Cloud Kingdom to find someone whom they believe will help them with their mission. Who is this mysterious person? Will the kids finally get back home after all they've been through? Will we actually see the ninja in this chapter? Find out right now ;) Oh yeah and remember, canon Season 5 never happened here, in the first story I wrote my own interpretation of Season 5 so the ninja don't know about Cloud Kingdom and yeah...also we will see Ray and Beam use their powers in this chapter their a bit confusing but they will be explained later...happy reading! ;)**

* * *

 **The Underworld:**

The sounds of cheering and clanking bones rung throughout the underworld for the skeletons were celebrating. Ray, Beam, and the others were standing in a platform in the palace courtyard in front of the large fountain still spewing that dark liquid. The entire cause for celebration was that the skeletons' beloved queens were going back to where they belonged. Instead of being sad, they decided to rejoice instead and let them go.

"Our undead subjects," Ray said, "It has been an honor serving as your queens." "But now we must leave you to return to where we belong." Beam continued, she looked over at Kruncha and Nuckle.

"Kruncha, Nuckle, we hereby declare you both, the new rulers of the Underworld. Rule your people well…"

Nuckle replied, "It would be our honor, your majesty." He then bowed down before his queen. Then everyone began to bow down before the eight of them.

"Alright, Dylan, do it." Ray said, turning to Dylan, the young master of storms clutched the glowing green crystal tightly in his hand. Suddenly a vortex opened above them. Both Ray and Beam looked back at the skeletons who were now staring vacantly at the vortex.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Ray beamed, Then the vortex sucked them each up and vanished.

The vortex opened up somewhere else and the eight of them fell to the ground. Surprisingly unlike the other times they had fallen out of a vortex the landing this time didn't hurt at all.

"Where are we now?" Ray asked, the others stood up and Brody looked down to see what they were standing on.

"Hey guys, are we standing on a cloud?" He asked, the other seven looked down at their feet as well surprised as to what was going on.

"I think we are, Brody." Dylan said, then they looked ahead. They were in Cloud Kingdom now and were amazed at the giant buildings and flying ships.

"Whoa this is just like "Treasure Planet!" Brody gawked, the other seven tweens shot him an odd look and they all began to walk into the city. As they walked through the streets it looked almost as if they were in Heaven itself. There were people in robes everywhere and there was no violence to be seen. It was really quite peaceful.

"What is this place? Is this Heaven? Did we die?" Ray asked curiously, "No we couldn't have, the crystal couldn't have killed us." Dylan assured her. That's when they were approached by a young monk about their age. He had light orange hair and walked up to them curiously yet with caution.

"Hello strange travelers, welcome to Cloud Kingdom." He said kindly,

"Nice to meet you," Dylan smiled, "I am Dylan Tanaka, adopted son of Eve Tanaka, and the master of storms."

"Oh! The Master of Storms, welcome, welcome. I am entirely a fan of your character! Your kindness is just so...inspiring."

"Thanks man." Dylan said, "Come, I must give you a tour of where I live." The young monk said, they walked further down the cloud paved road towards a tall building.

* * *

Inside the tall building, monks were each busy writing everyone's destinies. But the peace was disturbed by Luke and Clouse barging in being led by Fenwick.

"Where is she?" Luke asked, "Clouse told me she's here." Fenwick pointed to one of the hooded monks. They were carrying a stack of scrolls to the shelves where they were stored away for future use. Unlike the other monks, this one's face was kinda hard to see inside their hood.

"There she is, she's the only female here." Fenwick explained, Luke and Clouse walked over to the monk and Luke spoke up.

"Excuse me, are you the one they call Morrin?" He asked, the monk turned to face them.

"What's it to you?" She sassed, her voice sounded like a grown woman's.

"What would you say if I told you we're offering you a job?" Luke said, "Involving total control of the world." The monk then pulled her hood down to reveal a woman who looked like she was in her mid 30s or 40s. Her hair was a deep red like Skylor's only a little more of a rusty red. Her face had small wrinkles and the irises in her eyes were a deep reddish orange.

"I gave up world domination a long time ago, buddy. You want to do it then you can do it without me." She said in a sassy attitude, she then flipped her hood back up and went back to putting the scrolls away.

"Wait! What if I said you can also kill the Masters of Sun and Moon?" Luke said, the woman known as Morrin stopped abruptly again and turned back to Luke and Clouse.

"Ray and Beam are trapped in the Underworld with absolutely no means of escape," Morrin said, "Well, they've met a certain storm ninja and his five pesky friends, they're sure to find a way out now." Luke explained. But their conversation was cut short due to the sound of the front door to the monastery being opened up wider.

"Here we are, this is where we write down everyone's destiny. We make the greatest of decisions here." The young monk said,

Luke gasped, "It's them, they've managed to make it here, quick! Hide!" he yelled in a whisper, he and Clouse dodged behind a pillar and Morrin just flipped up her hood and turned her back and pretended to put away scrolls. Each of the kids looked around, all around they could see monks at desks writing in scrolls. Some of the monks stopped writing and faced the young visitors.

"Wow, you guys write destiny? Does that mean you can send us home?" Dylan asked, suddenly Fenwick walked up to them.

"Oh, hello. Who are you young travelers?" He asked kindly, "Master writer, this is the Master of Storms along with the Masters of Sun and Moon and company." The young monk replied,

"Ah, yes! We have heard about you all! Come and we shall answer all of your questions." Luke and Clouse peaked from behind the pillar while Morrin just turned to face the other monks again.

"Well, they're better than I thought," Luke said, "So Morrin, are you with us?" He asked, Morrin looked at the children walking with Fenwick and replied, "I'm in."

"I'm sure you've already heard that we write everyone's destiny. That is absolutely correct. In fact, Dylan, it was here where the Storm Master's Prophecy was first prophesied. Here we decided that you would be the one to fight with the ninja to defeat Morro and save Ninjago."

"So it was _you_ who made it so my mother would abandon me?!" Dylan said suddenly furious, "Yes, it hurt us to split you two apart but it was the only way." Fenwick said sadly, Dylan clenched his teeth and fists and suddenly his storm powers were forming another storm cloud over his head just like when he was going to use his powers on the skeleton army.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the hand belonged to Ray. "Dylan calm down, I know you must feel hurt but you and I both know that violence is never the answer to your problems." She said, Dylan then calmed down and the storm cloud disappeared.

"My apologies, Fenwick, I just have trouble letting go of the past." Dylan said approaching the middle-aged man, the master writer just smiled and said, "It's alright, Dylan we understand that that whole ordeal hurt you so." He put a hand on Dylan's shoulder, "and now, you all have families to get back to." He said, "Yes, we do, do you know of a way out of here?" Dylan asked, "There is only one way out of here, and that is through the "Blind Man's Eye"." Fenwick replied,

"The "Who Man's What now?" Brody said confused, "The Blind Man's Eye", it is a cloud storm that passes over the mountain every few hours. It takes you directly to Ninjago."

"Really?" Scalene said hopefully, "Wait a minute, is this some kind of trick?" Brody asked suspiciously, "No it is no trick, Brody," Fenwick replied, "All you have to do is go through it and you'll be back in Ninjago…"

"That's it?" Junior shrugged, "That's all there is to it…" Fenwick replied, just then he saw Luke, Clouse, and Morrin each giving him a death glare and then saw them look at the kids and back up at him. He realized he needed to get them out of harm's way and fast.

"Would you fine visitors like a tour of the monastery?" Fenwick asked in a suddenly calm manner.

"Okay," Brody said, "We'd like to." Ray added on, "Actually, I think we'd better get a move on." Dylan said seriously, his friends awed.

"Come on, Dylan. Just one tour." Ray begged, Dylan sighed. "Okay." He said, Fenwick then began to show them around as the three villains peered out from behind the pillar they were hiding behind.

"The Blind Man's Eye, eh?" Luke said intrigued, "If that's how they plan to get back, then I guess we'll have to "close the gap"..."

* * *

 **Ninjago:**

Nya was working at her fastest. She was sweating bullets on her forehead and some of the perspiration dripped from her face and into her raven hair. She had been working day and night on the communicator for the last few days and was almost finished with it.

"Almost there, just gotta wire these two wires together and tighten a few more screws…" She said out loud to herself, she grabbed a pair of pliers and connected the red and blue wires together, then used a screwdriver and tightened the screws into the capsule like machine.

In the staff quarters, everyone was just chilling around doing nothing. Jay and Kai were vegging out on the couch, Skylor was feeding Serafina in Dylan's old highchair, Eliza was sitting at the table reading a book about marriage, Star was just jamming out on her headphones, Zane and Cole were having a staring contest in the other room, and Eve was cleaning the windows and everyone was silent, so silent that they could hear the song "The Weekend Whip" blast through Star's purple headphones. But the peace didn't last.

The door burst open and in came Nya holding the capsule short of breath.

"It's done! The communicator's done! I managed to finish it two days ahead of schedule!" She screamed happily panting heavily, everyone got to their feet and ran over to Nya's side. Jay then took the capsule from her.

"So how exactly do we work this thing?" He asked turning the capsule-like machine over in his hands and eyeing it oddly. Nya then took it back from him in kind of a forceful manner and pressed a red button on the side and the screen on the communicator showed static.

Nya then pointed to a blue button close to the red one. "We press this button right here and we will be able to connect with anyone anywhere." Nya explained, she then handed the machine to Eve and Eve pressed the button. The screen then cleared up and showed nothing but a white screen now.

"Now I just input the code on Dylan's video watch…" Nya said turning a few knobs on the machine and typing out the code, the communicator then vibrated and made an odd beeping sound and instantly connected with Dylan's video watch.

* * *

"As you can see, here we put our words into account so they are worth something." Fenwick explained, he was still giving the kids a tour of the monastery. By now the eight visitors were bored out of their minds.

"This is boring," Boulder grumbled under his breath, "I mean, who cares about writing destiny?! Ours are already planned out." That's when they heard a video watch beeping and they all stopped walking. Fenwick turned to the kids, "What is that noise?" He asked, Dylan looked down at his video watch, it was ringing like mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just my video watch." Dylan apologized, "I'm sorry but we don't allow technology here," Fenwick said, "I'm afraid you'll have to take the call outside."

"No worries, I get it." Dylan said nodding understandingly, he turned and walked out of the monastery answering his wristwatch. Luke, Clouse and Morrin were now by the shelves where they kept the scrolls. Luke and Clouse were now wearing monk cloaks as well and were trying their best to stay hidden from the kids.

"Now?" Morrin asked Luke, he gave her a devious smile that she could see inside his hood. "Now…" He said,

"Hello?" He said, the screen on his watch then went static for a split second then cleared up to show Eve's face.

"Dylan?!" Eve said over the watch, Dylan's eyes immediately went wide like saucers. "Mom?!" He said still surprised,

"Yes Dillie, we are contacting you through a communicator that Nya built. We're all here, Dylan." Eve then moved the camera on the communicator and Dylan saw the other ninja and the girls. Then Eve put the camera back on her.

"That's awesome!" Dylan said, Eve then squinted her eyes as if she were inspecting something closely. "Dylan, where are you right now?" She asked,

"Cloud Kingdom." Dylan answered, "Cloud Kingdom? I thought you were stuck in Chima." Eve said confused, "How did you know we were in Chima?" Dylan asked, "It's a long story but anyway, we're going to get you home no matter what." Eve said ending with a smile.

"Wait! Did he say they're in Cloud Kingdom?" Sensei asked suddenly, the five ninja turned to him. "Yeah," Jay replied, "What about it?"

"Cloud Kingdom is the closest realm to Ninjago. They could go through "The Blind Man's Eye"."

"The what?" Jay said confused, "The Blind Man's Eye," Garmadon repeated for Jay to understand, "It's a storm cloud that connects Cloud Kingdom and Ninjago. But brother, it's too risky!" He said, turning to his brother, Sensei looked at the elder brother and said, "It is our only chance, brother. If we are to get them back, then we must do what we can no more how risky, no matter how dangerous. It was risky of the First Spinjitzu Master to split Ninjago into two, it was risky of us to let you use the golden weapons to defeat the Great Devourer, but each of those risks ended with good results…"

"With all do respect, Sensei, but need I remind you of all those risks had terrible consequences in them?" Jay said interrupting, "He's right, from those risks only arose more problems. How will this risk be any different?" Zane added,

"This time we will see to it that they get through that eye and back to Ninjago safely, and them alone." Sensei explained, he turned to Nya.

"Nya, get the Bounty ready! We're going to "The Blind Man's Eye"." "Aye aye, Sensei." Nya said eagerly, then she ran out of the room. Sensei turned back to everyone, "The rest of you, suit up and prepare for our trip." He said, "Yes, Sensei." The ninja said all bowing together, "Dylan, gather the others and stay where you are, we'll be there soon." Sensei instructed Dylan. "Okay, Sensei. I'll go get the others!" Dylan said happily, he turned off his watch and ran back into the monastery.

"Guys! Guys! We're going home! Guys!" He yelled filled with joy, then his eyes widened and his mouth opened agape. For he saw three monks standing on desks, holding all of Dylan's friends hostage. The rest of the monks and Fenwick were running around in panic and cowering in fear.

"You're not going anywhere!" One of the monks said, they had Ray and Beam in their grasp.

"Who are you?!" Dylan demanded, "You really don't recognize us, do you?" Another voice said, that monk had Scalene squirming and kicking in their grasp. The figure pulled off his good and Dylan's eyes widened.

"LUKE?!"

Luke just smiled deviously at the mere twelve-year-old boy standing in front of him.

"Hello Dylan." He said, "I should've known you would follow us!" Dylan said enraged, Luke just chuckled evilly. "My boy, you've got it all wrong. This is all just a coincidence that our paths crossed ways. You see, I realized that if I am to rule over Ninjago. Then I need a little more help. We found it right here."

"Who did you find?" Dylan asked, the one monk who didn't speak like the others threw their hood down and revealed themselves to everyone. It was Morrin.

Ray and Beam's faces immediately displayed shock and sadness.

"You!" Beam screamed from the top of her lungs, Ray attempted to punch and kick her way out of the other monk's grasp. "You'll pay for what you did to our parents!" Ray bellowed, the monk who spoke first threw his hood down to reveal themselves too and it was Clouse.

"Clouse is here too, huh?" Dylan said, backing up "Well it looks like we have a party here, folks." Dylan said playfully, he cracked the air out of his knuckles and ran towards the three villains.

"NINJA-GO!" He yelled, he jumped and lifted his fist and leg and was flying straight towards Morrin. But before he could deliver his kick and his punch Morrin lifted her hand and Dylan's ankle instantly twisted causing Dylan to cringe and fall to the floor. The others gasped at the sight of the young ninja falling over clutching his ankle in pain.

Each of the other tweens were looking around trying to think of a way out. Ray looked at Luke and noticed he had something in his pocket. It was kind of bulky. She knew what it was: the realm necklace.

She nudged her twin sister and they both looked up to see a large glass roof high above them. She whispered a plan into her ear and Beam gave her a nod. Ray then concentrated all of her energy in her and suddenly the light coming in from the glass roof was getting brighter and brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding to those who witnessed it.

Close your eyes!" Beam yelled to the others, they each did as they were told and the light in the room now almost looked like the color of an extremely hot yellow flame.

"Agh! What's going on?!" Luke screamed, his eyes hurting from the bright light, when each of the three villains let their guards down trying to protect their eyes each kid escaped their captor's grasp. They helped Dylan onto their feet and ran out of the monastery.

The ninja and the girls were now on the bounty and were headings for the mountain where the eye was about to pass over. They were all standing on the deck when they noticed the extremely bright light from inside the eye and were wondering what it was from.

"What is that?" Eve asked concerned, "I have no idea." Eliza replied,

When the light finally died down, Luke was the first one to notice the kids were gone.

"They're gone!" He then looked to see the doors to the monastery open and swaying in the breeze.

"They're heading for the eye! We gotta stop them!" He yelled, the three of them ran out of the monastery and saw the eight kids running not far ahead of them. Beam and Ray turned and noticed them catching up.

"They're getting closer to us! Just keep going I'll catch up!" Beam yelled to the others, she and her sister then performed some moves that looked like they were out of tai-chi. They both raised her hands up in the air and Ray said with a mischievous grin, "say goodnight." Then with a loud clap of her hands the afternoon sun went out and in its place was the moon and the sky went dark and bright stars were shining. Then in Beam summoned clouds and darkened the moon so only the stars were still lit.

"Good luck finding us without the night lights." She said, then, with a mother loud clap of her hands, the stars went out making it pitch black outside.

"Gah! Those kids were always a nuisance!" Morrin said angry, the kids ran across the bridge and but not even the dark was enough to stop Luke, Morrin, and Clouse from achieving their goal.

Morrin reached out her hand and twisted her hand which Ray's hamstring. Ray screamed out in pain and the sky suddenly turned to bright day again. The Ray's hands and arms twisted behind her back, she struggled to break free but to no avail

Morrin walked up to her and bent down on one knee. Meanwhile the others were already off the bridge before they realized something was off.

"Wait!" Brody said in a panicky voice, "Where's Ray!" Suddenly they heard a female shriek and turned to find Ray on the bridge Morrin next to her.

"RAY!" They all screamed together,

Morrin laughed while Ray continued to struggle to break free. "You might as well give up! Struggling will only make the pain worse! She leaned in closer to her face. "Who can possibly save you now?"

But then the sound of thunder roared in the sky. Morrin looked up to find the clear blue sky was now shrouded in dark grey clouds. The thunder rumbled again and Morrin, like Luke and Clouse, was now confused.

"What the?" She said confused, then she suddenly felt a fist hit her face. She flew backwards and saw that it was Dylan who punched her. His ninja mask was up and he was standing in an attacking stance despite his twisted ankle.

"You leave her alone." Dylan said with venom in his voice,

' _Whoa, this kid is stronger than I assumed...but that doesn't mean I can't take him out!'_ Morrin thought, she immediately regained her stance and threw a punch at Dylan which hit him on his right cheek. Dylan then fired another punch at her but Morrin was quicker this time and dodged it. Dylan built up his storm powers and made the storm clouds produce rain which didn't affect her. Dylan then de the storm clouds produce rain which showed literally no effect to either himself or Morrin. But that setback changed when Dylan summoned more lightning out of his storm clouds. This time the lightning struck Morrin, she shrieked in pain and anger as she felt the strong electric shocks go through her body.

* * *

The gang now saw lightning and heard thunder from the deck of the Bounty. One thunder clap was so loud that the entire ship shook.

"Now what was _that?!_ " Jay said startled by the large tremor.

"It appears the tremor came from a thunder clap." Zane answered, "Dillie…" Eve said quietly still looking up at the eye.

* * *

After about half a minute of Dylan shocking her, he stopped the lighting and the shocking stopped.

"Why you little! I oughtta give a spanking for that!" Morrin yelled, "Hmph! Nice try but I'm not two years old anymore!" Dylan yelled back, Morrin began to punch and kick at Dylan hoping one of the blows would be enough to knock him down. But Dylan was fast and blocked each of her attacks. The two continued to brawl out until Morrin caught sight of Ray attempting to limp to the other side of the bridge where everyone else was.

"You know what? You can both just DIE for all I care!" Morrin shrieked, she pushed Dylan back and ran back to the side of the bridge where Luke and Clouse were still standing. Morrin gave Clouse a look and Clouse began to build up dark magic and chanted a spell. **A.N: The language used here is Czech.**

" _Přestávka tento most, Přestávka tento most, ať tento most sestoupí! Přestávka tento most, Přestávka tento most, ať tento most sestoupí!"_

Suddenly the bridge began to shake and tremor. Dylan looked down at his feet and saw that the bridge was cracking beneath him. Then with another powerful tremor the bridge began to break in half and teeter from side to side. "Farewell master of storms, I had fun fighting you!" Morrin gave out a loud evil laugh and then the three villains walked away leaving him for dead.

"DYLAN!" A voice called out, Dylan whipped around to find Ray hanging off the edge of the bridge for dear life.

"Ray " Dylan yelled, he ran over to the master of sun's side and held out his hand.

"Take my hand!" He yelled over the sound of the breaking bridge, Ray attempted to let one of her hands go of the bridge so she could grab Dylan's hand and manager to grab it but it immediately slipped out. The master of sun was now struggling to hang on with everything she had.

"Come on, Ray, you can do it!" Dylan encouraged her, Ray struggled and struggled to lift her hand up to grab Dylan's. Then in one swift moment, Ray grasped hold of Dylan's hand in the strongest grip she could. Dylan then struggled to pull her up and managed to get her over the edge and back on the bridge.

"Thanks." Ray smiled, "No problem," Dylan replied, "Come on we gotta get out of here!" They ran across the remainder of the bridge but huge gaps were forming from the bridge breaking. Dylan jumped each gap but then he accidentally twisted on one jump and a tornado formed around him and Ray. The others who were watching from the end of the bridge were astonished at what they were seeing. The tornado was a light baby blue just like Dylan's ninja outfit. The tornado kept on jumping the gaps and was getting closer to the end of the bridge.

Inside the tornado, Dylan and Ray were confused as to what was going on.

"Dylan what's happening?!" Ray yelled, "I don't know!" Dylan yelled back, then it suddenly hit him. "Am-am I doing Spinjitzu?!" He asked himself out loud. Suddenly the tornado managed to jump one more gap and landed safely at the end of the bridge where everyone else was and the tornado disappeared revealing Dylan and Ray.

"Dylan what was that?!" Beam asked surprised, "I-I think it was Spinjitzu, I didn't know that I could even _do_ Spinjitzu." Dylan replied, "Uh guys? We've got another problem." Brody said, everyone turned to him.

"The eye is closing! We gotta hurry up and get out of here!" He yelled, Dylan then used his storm powers for one more purpose.

* * *

Down on the Bounty, the ninja and the girls were staring at the eye closing up from the window in the bridge.

"The eye is closing! We got to get them out!" Sensei said seriously, "Nya fly up there so we can get them!"

Nya was pressing buttons and typing numbers out like no one's business.

"I can't! The Bounty can't go up that high!" Nya yelled in distress,

Sensei out his hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Eve you gotta use your powers to keep the eye open!" He told her seriously, Eve pulled back and held up her hands in defense. "WHAT?! But, Sensei, I barely trained-I...I can only make a vortex as big as my foot! How can I possibly keep that thing open long enough for them to get out?!"

"Trust your instincts! The lives of children are at stake!" Sensei replied, Eve stared back up at the rather large eye and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and put her hands out in front of her. She struggled and gave it everything she had and only concentrated on saving Dylan and the others. She struggled harder and harder and the closing eye began to open back up again.

The kids all got on Dylan's energy dragon and the dragon was running towards the eye preparing to fly out of it.

"For those who have never ridden a dragon before, warning: hold on tight the ride may get a little bumpy." Dylan said to them. They were just about to reach the eye but it was about to close.

"HOLD ON!" Dylan yelled from the top of his lungs.

Eve couldn't hold the eye open any longer, struggling to use her powers was straining her, so in one large gasp she let go and the eye closed completely.

There was nothing but silence...everyone on the Bounty was quiet for there was no sign of the kids. Eve's heart sank, she now had lost all hope. Eliza who was now standing next to her teared up as Eve did too. Eve hugged her best friend and Eliza hugged back and the two adoptive mothers sobbed for their kids. The ninja were silent and somber like when they thought Eve was dead. Just then Nya heard a beeping noise and looked back up at the large monitor to find a red dot blinking on the screen in time with the beeping noise. This got everyone else's attention. They all looked up at the screen and were curious as to what the blinking light and beeping noise meant.

"Nya, what is going on?" Kai asked his sister, Nya began rapidly tapping the keys on the keyboard and a bunch of results came up.

"The systems are picking up heat signals...eight of them…" Eve and Eliza gasped. They all ran out to the deck to see what was going on. Then, some clouds faded and they could see Dylan, Brody, and the serpentine kids on Dylan's energy dragon. That's when they noticed the other two girls on the dragon as well, they were confused as to who they were. The dragon flew closer to the bounty and all eight kids jumped off and the elemental dragon disappeared.

"DILLIE!" Eve yelled, running towards her son, "MOM!" Dylan yelled running towards her as well. Eve wrapped her arms around her son and he did the same. The two hugged each other tighter than they ever had before. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Eve said now crying with joy. Eliza hugged Brody with all she had as well and also cried while she hugged her son.

"Oh Brody my baby boy, I'm sorry this happened to you!" She cried, "It's okay, mom, it's not your fault." Brody told her, then at that moment Lloyd and Cole walked over to the two mothers and the two children while the other three ninja stayed with the serpentine kids.

"Hey, buddy," Cole said to Brody, "I'm glad you're safe." Brody smiled, "Thanks, Cole."

"Hey Dylan, did 'ya miss me?" Lloyd asked playfully, "Lloyd!" Dylan yelled happily, he immediately hugged the green ninja and Lloyd did the same back to him.

"We were so worried about you and the others," Lloyd told him, "I am just so relieved that you're alright. Because if you weren't, who else could I hang out with?" Dylan laughed, but then his eyes fell upon the two twins who were sadly watching everyone else being like a family.

"Oh yeah, everyone, this is Ray and Beam, the masters of sun and moon. They helped us get back here." Dylan explained, "Oh we owe you so much." Eve said beaming at the girls, the twins just smiled at them. "It was no problem, really." Beam said,

"I'm sure your family will be proud." Eliza said,

"Mom...they don't have a family…" Brody told his mother, everyone fell silent again. "They don't?" Jay said,

"No, they were killed by an evil elemental master name Morrin." Beam explained, Eve's eyes widened and all of the color drained from her face.

"Aw you poor things!" Nya said, she walked up to them and smiled. "You two are more than welcome to stay with us at the boarding school. You can have Eve's old room."

"Wow, thank you, everyone. We don't know what to say." Ray said putting her hand on her chest.

"You don't need to say anything, it's no trouble at all." Eliza said,

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Dylan asked Eve, Eve snapped out of her trance and looked down at her son. "Of course, honey. I'm fine." "Are you sure, mom? You don't look so good." Dylan said,

Eve was silent for a minute and just looked at her son who was waiting for an answer from her. She then looked at Lloyd who was now listening to everybody else.

"Dylan...let's take you home...there's something we have to talk about."

* * *

 **Whoa...this chapter legit took me over a week to complete, I was just typing and typing the fastest I could but school got in the way. So first thing, that greek spell that Clouse chanted in translation is:**

" **Break this bridge, break this bridge, let this bridge come down!" (Yeah, original I know XP)**

 **Second, the kids made it back home! Yay! :D Third of all, Dylan did Spinjitzu! Yay! :D but setting seems to be bothering Eve...Not yay :(...so anyway, what will happen in the next chapter? And what seems to be bothering Eve? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Double Wedding

**A.N:...Uh…hi…..uh, here I am again. Hey, guess what? "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" is now a full year old! :D Yep, that's right! One year ago I posted the first chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" and *laughs nervously* I..I uh…**

… **.**

 **Okay okay, I know a lot of you are probably super duper mad at me for not updating since January, I-I know it's inexcusable to keep you all waiting this long but I do have an excuse. Writer's block! What else is new?! But believe me, just because I haven't been updating doesn't mean that I haven't been working on it at all. In fact, I have a TON of ideas in store for this but I'm just having trouble putting it all into words. So I was let out of school for the summer at least a month ago and I still have some time left so that means I can write more for you good people :) so since I've kept you waiting long enough, I decided that it would be more than fitting to post a new chapter and post another one soon, isn't that great logic? :D In this chapter we're going to see a double wedding! Yay! :D We're not going to see Luke and the others for a little while. I think we've all had enough bad guys for now, but don't worry, they'll be back hehehe...But for the next few chapters we're just going to see some typical drama and fair warning it's all probably going to be a little cheesy but hey, *shrugs* what are you gonna do? Alright! Let's get this chapter underway! :D**

* * *

 **Two Months Later:**

 **Eve's POV:**

 _ **Dear diary,**_

" _ **Oh it seems like just yesterday we got Dylan, Brody, and the others back from Luke. I'm just so happy to have my boy back. The day they returned we sent the children of the serpentine generals back home as well."**_

 **Flashback:**

" _Momma!" Scalene cried out, she and the other child snakes ran into the tomb with her towards their parents who were overjoyed to see their kids alive._

" _S-S-S-S-Scalene! Scales Junior! Kids!" Selma cried happily, the pink snake embraced her kids in a strong hug while Scales slithered over and hugged them and Selma._

 _Boulder and Ivy also went back to their parents as well. Boulder's father hugged his son and saw to it that he would have guards always watching him so he could never lose him again all the while letting him live his life as a child._

 _Ivy ran to her mother and hugged her and her mother let tears of venom run down her cheeks. Ivy's father then slithered up to the two of them._

" _Ivy, my child," he hugged her which took Ivy by surprise. "How I've missed you, I was so worried about you." "You were?" Ivy said surprised, "Of course I was, you're my daughter, why wouldn't I be?" Her father asked, Ivy looked at Brody who just smiled and gave her a thumbs up and Ivy smiled back and let at slight blush fill her acid green scaled cheeks._

" _ **We left them so they could each have their moments after that. We also helped Ray and Beam move into the boarding school into my old room. Then after that Dylan and Brody decided they wanted to just go over to Eliza's and get used to being home again. I suggested that Dylan and we should go home and let himself and Brody get back into the swing of things. But as ashamed as I am to say it, Dylan NEVER loses an argument with me so we ended up going to Brody and Eliza's. That was where Eliza and I told our sons that we were both engaged to Cole and Lloyd…"**_

 **Flashback:**

" _Do you think we should tell them?" Eliza said nervously, Eve and Eliza were in the kitchen getting snacks for Dylan and Brody who were watching "Adventure Time" in Eliza's living room._

" _I think we should, Eliza. We have to tell them sometime," Eve replied, "They have a right to know."_

" _But we just got them back. Don't you think it's a little too much for them?" Eliza asked her best friend, "Eliza...it's better to get it out now rather than later…" Eve said,_

" _Dylan, Brody, there's something we need to tell you both…" Eve said as she and Eliza walked out into the living room, Brody paused the show and they both turned their attention to their mothers._

" _Dylan...while you were away Lloyd and I did some talking and we decided that when we got you back that we were going to do it...honey, we're engaged…" Eve said ending with a nervous smile, Dylan's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He walked up to his mother and didn't say anything. Eve was worried he was upset but then the master of storm's signature smile cracked on his face._

" _Mom that's fantastic! We're going to be a family!" Dylan cheered, Brody then got up from the couch as well and walked up to Eve._

" _Congratulations, Miss Tanaka." He smiled, "Uh Brody? There's also something you should know too," Eliza said nervously, Brody now gave his mom his full attention. "Sweetie, I don't know how you're going to take this but…" She showed the diamond ring on her finger. "Cole and I are engaged too." Brody didn't say anything for a minute. Like Eve was just a minute ago, Eliza was worried Brody was upset as well. After a minute of not saying anything, Eliza, Eve, and Dylan were concerned for the other twelve-year-old._

" _Brody-?" Eliza said, she was cut off by her son throwing his arms around her in a strong embrace._

" _Mom I'm so happy for you!" He said happily, "So you're not upset?" Eliza asked her son, "Upset?! No! I'm going to have a father now too! YES!" Brody cheered, then he and Dylan high-fived and went back to watching their cartoon._

" _Well, they took it better than we expected," Eve said normally, "I agree." Eliza said,_

" _ **Not only did our lives change, the lives of ours friends changed too. Serafina actually said her first word!"**_

 **Flashback:**

" _Everyone! Everyone!" Skylor yelled, running out into the living room carrying little Serafina in her arms, everyone turned to look at her wondering why she was so happy._

" _What is it, Skylor?" Eve asked, "It's Serafina, she said, "Mommy"!" Everyone was in surprise, especially Kai. Everyone awed and ran over to Serafina and cooed at her sweet little face._

" _Look at you, Serafina!" Eve said still in awe, "Can she say it again?" Jay asked curious,_

" _I can try." Skylor said, she looked at her baby and said, "Fifi, say "Mommy"." Serafina struggled for a minute but then eventually said, "Mommy!" Everyone awed again._

" _ **Yeah that was a good day too. I can tell Skylor will be a good mother, and I just hope that even though I'm already a mother, that I will be a good enough wife. But that's not the only thing that troubles me. After losing Dylan and the others to Luke, I realized that we might be in more danger now than we were before. But what really bothers me is that when Ray and Beam mentioned their parents' deaths, they said the woman that murdered them was named Morrin. I hope that they're not talking about who I think they're talking about. Because, I knew an elemental descendant who was named Morrin and she was ruthless. She hurt my parents, ruined our lives, and because of her I'm-!...Maybe I shouldn't worry too much about that right now, diary. Now is a time to celebrate, because now, after a year since we met, Lloyd and I are getting married. Cole and Eliza are getting married too, we're happy for them, they do make a good couple as well. This is it, Eliza and I hope we're ready for this…"**_

 **Eve's apartment:**

Eve's mother, Christie, along with Nya, Skylor, and P.I.X.A.L, quietly entered Eve's apartment. Christie put a finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet. They crept down the hall past the guest room where they saw Star curled up cozy under the sheets, her face displaying a smile of contentment. Nya and P.I.X.A.L entered Star's room to wake her up while Christie and Skylor continued down the hall towards Eve's room just one door over. They opened it with a slight creaking sound and entered quietly so they wouldn't wake her. Eve was hugging her pillow smiling and was giggling in her sleep. Christie slowly ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" Her mother said softly, Eve's eyelashes fluttered and stirred. She then she awoke with a long yawn. She sat up and beamed at her mother and Skylor. "You're right about that." She said, she climbed out of bed and straightened out her pajamas. "Shall we go get Eliza?" Eve asked, "I mean we have to have the other bride, right?"

Eve was right about that. Because Eliza and Eve had always been best friends, and since they also thought it would be kind of pointless and expensive to have two separate weddings, they decided to have a double wedding. Eve and Eliza's families had flown in from their old city for the occasion and both families were filled to the brim with joy.

"No worries, sweetie. Her mother and sisters are already over there right now helping her get ready for the big day." Her mother assured her, Skylor then handed Eve a long dress that was visible through the plastic cover. It was white and was sleeveless. There wasn't much detail to it because Eve wanted to keep it simple. The only two details were the small train in the back and the sparkles spread out over the long skirt.

"There you go, now hurry up and get dressed so we can get to the church on time." She said,

 **Eliza's apartment:**

"Oh I can't believe my baby girl is getting married, this is too much for me to take!" Eliza's mother said crying into her hands. Eliza's eldest sister put a hand on her shoulder to console her.

"It's okay, mom, let it out." Her daughter said, Eliza's mother sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks, Lily." Her mother smiled, just then Eliza's other sister who's name was Joan came out of the bedroom's master bathroom.

"She's done!" Joan said happily, she stepped aside to reveal Eliza all dressed in her wedding gown.

Her gown was long and a bright white with long sheer sleeves with lace flowers embroidered on them. The dress went down to her feet hiding the bright white pointy heels she was wearing. Her hair was up in a low bun with a large white rose in the bun. Her face decorated with makeup.

Her mother and Lily were speechless at the very sight of Eliza. "Lizzie honey you look gorgeous!" She said happily, "Yeah, you look good, sis." Lily winked, "Thank you both." Eliza said, she too looked like she was on the verge of tears. She then in an instant hugged her mother and sister and then her younger sister joined in.

"I love you all so much!" she cried, "We love you too, dear." Her mother said, "Now come on, we have to go get Eve…"

 **The Boarding School:**

"Hurry up Jay we gotta get on the road soon!" Kai yelled banging on the bathroom door.

" _I'll be out in a minute!"_ Jay yelled from the inside, _"I can't tie this tie! GAH!"_ Kai banged on the door again, "Dude forget the tie we gotta get going!" He walked into the ninjas' old room where he found Lloyd and Cole looking at themselves in the mirror. Cole was in a black suit and tie while Lloyd was in a white suit and tie. Both grooms looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"You okay, guys?" Kai asked his two friends. The masters of energy and earth didn't respond and just continued to stare at their reflections as still as statues.

"Yeah, we're fine," Cole finally replied, "It's just a big day to us and it means a lot. Eve, Eliza, and the boys mean the world to us and we just hope we're ready for something this big…"

"I'm sure you two will do fine as husbands," Kai said, "But I _do_ understand your doubt, I felt the same way when I got hitched to Skylor."

"Marriage is an obligation, a promise, a vow to be with the one you love for the rest of you life. If you both want this, you have to be ready to deal with the many possible struggles. Are you ready for that?" Sensei asked as he walked in. The two grooms looked at one another and they each gave a nod. "We are." Cole said, "Very well, now let us be going, the ceremony is only a few hours away." Sensei said, he turned and walked out of the room. The three ninja looked at each other and then followed Sensei suite. They walked past the bathroom when Jay came bursting out still having trouble tying his tie.

"Hey guys, wait up!" He called running after them.

 **Our Lady of Ninjago Church:**

Two cars pulled up to the front of the church. Outside the church stood two tall men in suits. One had hair yellowish blonde hair and thick framed black glasses while the other one had bleach blonde hair and no glasses. Both smiled as they saw the cars pull up. The back doors to both opened and out came Eliza and Eve and their mothers and siblings. Eve's hair was up in a fancy braid and was wearing light blush and white eyeshadow.

"Oh, our little princesses," the one with the glasses said, Eve ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh daddy!" She said sounding like she was on the verge of tears, Eliza walked up the steps of the large cathedral and wrapped her arms around her father as well.

"We will miss you both so much." Eliza's father said, "We'll miss you too." Eliza smiled, but then she and Eve decided to stop crying so they wouldn't smear their makeup.

Then they entered the church. It was beautiful! Everything was already set up for the wedding to begin.

"Come on! We gotta go to the dressing rooms in back so we can fit you into your veils!" Eve's mother said hustling them all into the building. A few minutes later six energy dragons flew up to the church, five of them were carrying one of the ninja along with Dylan and Brody also with Ray and Beam, and the sixth one carried Wu and Misako. They landed safely on the ground and disappeared.

Come on let's go the ceremony will be starting soon!" Jay said eagerly, they all walked up the steps and into the church.

After about a few minutes the church was starting to fill up with people who were mostly just the city's citizens. After about ten minutes the families of the ninja and their friends arrived followed by the serpentine who were the last to arrive. Ivy and Scalene along with Scales Junior went to the pew in which Brody and Dylan were sitting in with Ray and Beam and decided to sit with them. Dylan and Brody were in the exact same suits they wore to Kai and Skylor's wedding while Ray and Beam were wearing matching white dresses that went down to the knees with white shoes.

"Hey Dylan, hey Brody." Scalene said kindly, while taking a seat beside Dylan, she was wearing a satin blue dress that went down past her knees as well, "Oh, hey Scalene." Dylan said in his happy yet normal tone, Ivy took a seat beside Brody who was sitting right of Ray and Beam. "Hey Brody do you know when the ceremony's gonna s-s-s-s-start?" She asked, she was wearing a short fuschia dress tied up with a small thin white sash. "Not for another fifteen minutes." Brody answered her.

In the girls' and boys' dressing rooms, the two grooms and brides were still nervous about today. The very idea of marriage terrified the four of them and they weren't sure if they wanted to go through with this.

Christie and Eliza's mother finished fixing the veils on their daughter's heads. Both veils were attached to a tiny silver tiara and each fell to the small of their backs.

"You look so beautiful." Christie said, both mothers admired their daughters' gorgeous reflections in the mirror. But then they noticed that Eve and Eliza weren't smiling, they were shaking like leaves, this gave their mothers slight concern.

"We're still a little frightened," Eve said, "Do you think we're cut out to be wives?"

"Of course honey, you both each managed to take care of a child, balance that with jobs, you even defeated a large green ball filled with ghosts!" Christie said, "If you can handle all that, then I think you can handle marriage." Eliza's mother said,

Eve sighed as she and Eliza looked back at themselves in the mirror. "I guess you're right." Eliza said,

"Okay, I think you guys are ready." Kai said, "Yeah." Cole said, "Yeah." Lloyd followed, "Are you guys _still_ nervous?" Kai asked, "Yeah, I know this is getting stupid but do you really think we should do this? What if it all turns out bad? Everything always turns out bad for us! What if our marriages each end up in divorce?!" "If only there was some way to see what our married life will be like." Lloyd said, suddenly the door opened and in came Jay carrying two rather large baskets.

"Hey guys, look what I found placed just outside the dressing room." He said, he brought the baskets into the room and placed them on a table that was in the room. Everyone stared at them in curiosity.

"What's in them?" Kai asked, Zane scanned the baskets and then his system beeped. "It appears to be assorted teas." He answered,

Meanwhile in the girls' dressing room, the girls had just received two baskets just like the ones Cole and Lloyd got.

"Tea? Who would send us tea?" Eliza asked, "Yeah, I don't even like tea!" Eve said in disgust, "Wait! There's a note in each one." Nya pointed out, she grabbed the note from Eliza's basket and looked it over quietly.

"What does it say?" Eliza asked,

" _This is for your special day, We wish it will all go your way._

 _We hope you enjoy these assorted teas,_

 _Hopefully one will put you minds at ease._

 _Marriage is not just a promise it is also a choice,_

 _the one in the center shall help you choose."_

 _-The Tea Makers_

"The Tea Makers?" Eve said confused, she remembered when they first sought them out so they could change Lloyd into an adult again after Star turned him into a child. They haven't heard from them since that incident, why were they contacting them now?

"The Tea Makers sent us these baskets?" Cole said confused, "That's what the note says." Kai answered now holding one of the notes,

"I don't know, this all sounds kind of shifty. Lloyd said unsure, "It could be a trap." "Oh come on, Lloyd! How could this possibly be a trap?! Luke doesn't even know about the tea makers of Ninjago let alone us knowing them." Kai said trying to calm his friend down.

"I don't even like tea." Lloyd complained, Jay then immediately picked up both baskets and walked out of the room. "Well now we know what Sensei's getting for Christmas!"

"What did they mean when they said that one will put us at ease?" Eve asked everyone else, then a certain bottle caught Eliza's attention. It was a blue bottle in the center that seemed to stand out from all the others. She noticed that there was one in Eve's basket as well.

"I think they mean this one." She said taking the one out of her basket, "Well, do you think we should drink them?" Eve asked,

"I don't know, what if we see something we don't like?" Eliza said, "Well, wouldn't it be better to know than to constantly wonder what might be?" Eve said, "You've got a point there, Eve." Skylor continued, all eyes then fell on Eliza who was still a little uncertain on whether or not they should do it. After a minute she finally gave her answer…

"...Okay, let's do it…"

Both Eve and Eliza's mother's fetched two cups of hot water and poured the tea mix from their blue bottles into the cups. The water in both cups began to mysteriously turn into a greenish blue color.

Christie handed the cup to Eve, "Good luck, honey." She told her daughter, Eliza's mother handed Eliza her cup with shaking hands. Everyone thought for sure she was going to drop it but Eliza managed to get ahold of it before she did.

"Just..just be careful, Eliza." She said, Eliza just gave her mother a nod and both friends faced each other cups in hand.

Eve held her's up kind of shakingly and said, "Bottoms up." Eliza nodded and both brides simultaneously downed the oddly colored tea in less that ten seconds. Both squeezed their eyes shut and began to gag.

"Oh my Spinjitzu Master that tastes horrible!" Eliza yelled revealing in disgust, "Yeah." Eve agreed, but then her friend's face gained a calm look.

"Eliza? What is it? What do you see?" Nya asked, "It's...it's kind of blurry…" Eliza replied, but then the blurry image in her mind began to clear up. She, Brody, and Cole were living happily together. The three of them looked very happy but then something managed to catch Eliza's attention. Brody was donned in a suit, an indigo colored one the intricate design looked all too familiar. Why it was familiar she couldn't tell, it was all still too blurry. Suddenly her eyes opened to see everyone still staring at her and Eve who still had her eyes closed.

"Cole and I...We're going to be happy…" Eliza smiled, everyone in the room instantly sighed in relief and Eliza's mother went up and hugged her daughter. "Oh Eliza! That's wonderful!" Eliza smiled a weak smile for she was happy her mother was happy, but inside something still bothered her about that vision.

Meanwhile in Eve's head, she saw herself, Lloyd, and Dylan living in the apartment she and Dylan already lived in. In the vision, Lloyd and Dylan were joking around like they normally did and Eve was watching them from the other side of the room. She was smiling seeing the two of them get along, but then her smile slowly slipped into a frown. She looked down at the ground almost as if she was feeling...guilty about something...But it didn't give Eve enough time to register what herself in the vision was feeling guilty about for she instantly snapped out of the vision and opened her eyes to see everyone else still waiting.

She didn't know what she was going to tell them. Why was she upset at the end of the vision? Why was it that Lloyd and Dylan were happy and she was the only one upset? Was it because Luke was back? Was it because he teamed up with _her_? No it couldn't have been that! She wasn't sure what to make of the vision she was given, mostly that they were living happily despite that odd ending. She looked at everyone, they were staring at her with hopeful eyes, Eve decided that she would tell them the good part and worry about the bad part later. I mean, it was probably nothing...Right?

"Lloyd, Dylan, and I...we're going to be happy too." Eve smiled weakly like Eliza did, Christie ran up to her daughter and hugged her tight tears streaking down her face.

"Oh my baby is getting married! And it's going to work out!" She cried out, but the nice moment was interrupted by the loud sound of an organ playing.

"Well, we'd better get you two out there so you can get those futures." Christie said wiping her face, she took hold of Eve's arm while Eliza's mother took Eliza's. The two mothers led their daughters out of the dressing room and towards the front of the church where their fathers were each waiting to walk them down the aisle.

Lloyd and Cole were standing at the altar waiting for their brides to come down the aisle and start the ceremony. The music began to play again and everyone in the pews turned to look at both of the blushing brides who were now with their fathers ready to begin. The two fathers slowly began to walk Eve and Eliza down the aisle, as they passed one of the pews both Eve and Eliza looked at their sons who were gleaming with joy for their mothers. They smiled back and kept on walking.

"They look so beautiful!" Ray whispered to Dylan, Dylan looked over at the Master of Sun and replied, "Yeah, they do don't they?"

Finally both girls reached the altar and were each joined with their groom. This time instead of Cyrus Borg doing the ceremony, it was a real priest who wore a long white robe and sash around his neck.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here in the eyes of the First Spinjitzu Master to join these two couples as one. Let's start with you two." He said gesturing to Lloyd and Eve. The room fell silent.

Eve decided to start, "...Lloyd...when we first met I was just his crazy fan girl that managed to snag a job as your housekeeper. We've had some great times together, even when we didn't get along I knew that you really cared. I vow to make you feel loved forever and I vow to always tell you the truth…I love you…" The entire crowd awed.

Then Lloyd began, "Eve, when we met I thought you were just another paint in the neck." The entire crowd responded to this statement laughing. "But as time went on I began to feel as if there was some sort of specific reason that you were brought to us...and sure enough, here we are…we're all still together and I'm glad that you're still here too...I vow to protect you and Dylan for the rest of our days and to make sure that we are never apart again…"

The priest then turned to Cole and Eliza. "Alright you two, now it's your turn." He said, Cole decided to start.

"Eliza, I love you more than you could ever know. When I first met you, I couldn't speak whatsoever and to be honest, when I found out you had Brody I was worried that it wouldn't work out, but somehow it did. I love you both. I vow to never let anything try to take you away from me and that we'll never lose Brody again." Eliza looked out to the crowd where she saw Brody smiling happier than ever for his mom. Now it was Eliza's turn to speak.

"Cole, what we have is one of the most important things in my life. Just when I thought that love would never come my way, you showed up and really made a huge difference in our lives. I vow to be a loyal and trustworthy wife, and to care for you forever and to cherish what we have."

Then the priest spoke again.

"And if any man or woman in this room has cause for objections to these unions, may they speak now or forever hold their peace…"

There was no response.

"Very well then." The priest continued, he turned to Cole and Eliza. "Cole, do you take Eliza Suzuki to be your lawfully wedded wife. To care and to cherish her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked, "I do." Cole replied, "And do you Eliza Suzuki take Cole to be your lawfully wedded husband to care and to cherish him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Eliza smiled, "I most certainly do." She replied,

Then the priest turned to Eve and Lloyd.

"Lloyd Garmadon, do you take Eve Tanaka to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" He asked Lloyd wasted no time in giving his answer, he was so scared that he just wanted it done and over with.

"I do." He said kind of rushed, "and do you Eve Tanaka, take Lloyd Garmadon to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death you do part?" The priest asked again.

Eve was hesitant. This was it, she was going to get married ok the one that she loved most. But then that vision crawled back into her mind again. What did it mean? Was it good or was it bad? She didn't know? Was this a good idea? What if _she_ found them? What if _she_ took them away from her? This was all too much for her to take, she thought drinking that tea would've helped her solve her problems but instead it only created more problems.

Everyone was waiting scared that it was going to end up like when Lloyd first proposed. She stood there stiff unsure of what to say. Finally, she said with a weak smile,

"...I do…"

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you four men and wives, you may each kiss your bride." The priest finished, both grooms were happy to oblige and kissed their brides passionately as everyone began to cheer around them.

The reception wasn't big like Kai's and Skylor's was but it was certainly enough to celebrate these two marriages.

At the end of the reception Eve and Eliza stood up on a table like Skylor did at her reception and turned their backs to the crowd and threw their bouquets toward Ma the crowd prompting everyone in the crowd to jump up trying to snatch the two bouquets.

Eliza's landed in Brody's arms without him even trying and he looked at them in confusion. But then as he noticed Ivy next to him still jumping up and down trying to catch Eve's bouquet the weirdest idea came into his head.

"Hey Ivy, do you want these?" He asked, Ivy looked at him and down at the bouquet and red began to fill her acid colored cheeks. She took the bouquet and smelled the beautiful scents of the multicolor roses and tulips.

"Thank you, Brody." She said sweetly, he just smiled and turned and left to go find the others leaving Ivy completely struck.

Scalene was struggling to get the bouquet that Eve threw just like at Skylor's wedding. But once again, she didn't catch it.

"Awww." She whined, "Hey check it out I caught the bouquet again!" A young twelve year old voice yelled out, "Dylan caught it!" She squealed, she ran through the crowd in Dylan's direction so she could go congratulate him but stopped abrupt to find him giving the bouquet to Ray. She gasped and clasped both of her hands over her mouth.

"Awww Dylan, you shouldn't have!" Ray said sniffing the nice scents of the lilies and irises in Eve's bouquet, "Thank you so much." Scalene felt her heart sink as she watched the two from a distance. She sadly walked away tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

* * *

"Man that was some reception." Cole said laughing hysterically, he and Eliza were now walking down the hall to the apartment in which Eliza and Brody lived in.

"Okay, I think you had too much to drink there at the party mister." Eliza giggled, this was true. At the reception Cole was challenged by Jay to chug down a whole keg of this weird juice that Star brought, she called it "Cosmic Juice." Cole just laughed back and they finally reached the front door to the apartment.

"So what now?" Cole asked Eliza blushed and her cheeks were now slightly red.

"How about we turn in, huh? She asked, "Yeah, I guess so." Cole replied, both looked at the ground ashamed and nervous. Both then looked back up at each other not saying anything. But then Eliza approached Cole and she planted a soft kiss on his face. They looked at each other still not saying anything until Cole responded with a more passionate kiss. Both were now less flustered and Eliza took Cole's hand and pulled him into the apartment slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Lloyd, are you okay you seem a little shaky?" Eve asked, Lloyd was trembling as they stepped into Eve's apartment.

"N...Never better!" Lloyd replied, he was aware of what newlyweds did on their wedding nights, but he was unsure if he was ready to take **THAT** step. He was obviously terrified and honestly Eve was a little scared too. She took his hand and said, Don't be, we're married, we live together now, but if you're scared, we don't have to." She said,"To be honest I'm a little scared too." She said,

"Scared? You?" Lloyd said sort of surprised at her, Eve giggled, "Yes, even I'm scared, and I took down a huge green ball of ghosts…" She gently kissed him, "I love you Lloyd Garmadon…" Lloyd suddenly felt his heart warm upon hearing her say that to him. He kissed her back and then held her tight.

"...I love you, Eve Tanaka…"

* * *

 **Well wasn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen? Yeah there's not going to be anything M Rated in this T Rated fanfic thank you very much. Anyway, I know that after months of waiting this was probably not what you expected to see, sorry I just felt like this had to get out of the way before we start anything else. The next chapter is going to be great I promise you guys! Thanks for tolerating me for so long and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Hey

**A.N:...Hey guys...So uh, how've you all been? I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I do apologize for that...but...we have to talk…**

… ***Sigh*...**

 **...I'm not sure if I can continue this story...It's not you guys, it's just...well...I've looked back on this story and the first one. The first "Ninja and the Housekeeper" was my second real fanfic ever and now after coming such a long way and looking back on it it's just...eesh...I seriously don't know what you guys see in this story...It's poorly written, poor character development, everything is cluttered, it's all just a mess...and this is not me trying to get more support from people or anything like that, I have a lot of support for this story...but I just can't understand why you guys love it so much.**

 **Also I've kinda stopped watching the show altogether...Some months back I saw the first few episodes of Season 6 and they were downright HORRIBLE! I HATED them! So I stopped watching it and I haven't watched the show ever since...and I'm transferring the story to full on AU with nothing from Season 6 and now I'm currently struggling to write chapter 16, trying to give it everything I've got...but I've got nothing...I seriously don't know how to continue this...This is the WORST case of writer's block that I've EVER had! There are NO WORDS that I can use to describe how hard it is to write this. I WANT to continue this story, but I don't know if I CAN. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting this long, but I'll PROBABLY see you in the next chapter MAYBE.**

 **See 'ya,**

 **TheCartoonGoddess**


	17. I'm Rewriting the Story

**A.N: For those who don't know, I decided to redo "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" It's now called "As Fate Would Have It" and it's still a work in progress. I'm starting over from the beginning and writing it in again to make it better :) Sorry for the confusion ;)**

 **-TheCartoonGoddess**


End file.
